The Truth of Forbidden Love
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: UPDATED!!! Usagi and Mamoru are step-siblings but begin to have feelings for one another. Sailor Moon's relationship w/ Tuxedo Kamen progresses.. Can they find love beyond the family barriers?
1. Mamoru-san's 'not-so-brotherly' feelings...

** This is a new story I'm working on that was inspired by my love. Thanks! Please enjoy. **

**

The Truth of Forbidden Love 

**

Usagi sat in the arcade, staring despondently into the frothy milkshake. When had been the last time she had actually had time to enjoy herself? Not since the battles had begun and she had realized her destiny, she was sure. But what had her 'destiny' really been for? So she could dress up in a mini-skirt and fight evil? It had taken away from her school time and even time with her family. Her grades had dropped drastically. Before, she had been able to keep them to at least a 'C', but now they were 'D's and 'F's. Also, she had been away from her family more and more. Her step-mother, father, and step-brother had been worried about her and thought that something was wrong. Nothing was wrong, really, she was just... distracted by fighting and that hunky Tuxedo Kamen! 

She giggled, just thinking of him. He was so dreamy!! "Usagi-chan?" 

"Huh?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her step-brother's voice. "Oh, hi, Mamoru-san! Did you need something?" 

"Mom and Dad want to know if you're gonna be home for dinner tonight... You haven't been seen around the house for a while, it seems like. Is everything okay?" 

"Oh... Um... Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Mamoru-san." 

"Okay... So, what were you thinking about? It seemed like it was pretty interesting..." 

"Oh, that. Well... Have you ever heard of Tuxedo Kamen?" 

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've heard of him once or twice... Why?" 

Mamoru grinned to himself. _'Hm, now I get to find out what Usagi thinks of my alter-ego.'_ he thought. 

"Well... I think he is so cute! I mean, he throws roses and is alway saving Sailor Moon and the other Senshi... He's sooo dreamy!" 

Mamoru's mouth dropped open in shock but he closed it quickly before she could see his reaction. "You... like Tuxedo Kamen?" 

"Yeah... Why shouldn't I?" 

"Um... I don't know... It's just... Isn't he a little old for you?" 

He winced, knowing that it was a lame excuse, but he couldn't tell her the real reason! That it was because he was her step-brother _and_ Tuxedo Kamen! "Well, nobody knows how old he really is. So he could be like seventeen or even sixteen!" 

"Sixteen or seventeen? Usagi-chan, think about it. Why would some teenager help Sailor Moon? Doesn't he have better things to do?" 

"Well... Maybe he's in love with her! Yeah, that would be so cool!" 

"A better idea would be that he's too old for you! Usagi-chan, for all you know, this guy could be like in his thirties!" Then, he sighed. "Why am I so worried? You'll probably never get near him anyway." 

Usagi giggled. Little did he know that Tuxedo Kamen rescued her almost every night! "Well... No matter what you say, I'm sticking with my fantasy!" 

Mamoru laughed. "Okay, whatever you say. I'd better be getting back, anyway. What should I tell Mom and Dad?" 

"Um..." Usagi picked up her milkshake, taking a drink of it. Mamoru couldn't help but notice how beautiful her lips looked as she sucked up the sugary confection with the straw but then shook himself away from that train of thought. _No! I can't think that, she's my step-sister!_ he thought. "Tell them I'm eating at Mako-chan's tonight, okay?" 

Mamoru nodded. "Sure. But you know they're gonna get annoyed, right?" 

"Can you cover for me? Just for tonight, Mamoru-san, please?" 

He sighed, not able to resist those pleading blue eyes when she turned them toward him. "Okay, okay, fine. Just make sure that you're at home tomorrow for dinner or they'll go insane!" 

"No problem! I'll be there!" 

Mamoru grinned as he walked away, still thinking about her. But why? She was his step-sister, he saw her almost everyday. It was nothing new to them... Right? So what were these things he was feeling for her? For his SISTER, for crying out loud! Quickly, he hurried away from the arcade, trying to run from these odd feelings. 

** Please review!! Thanks!! There will be longer chapters later!! **


	2. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon share a kis...

_ Hi all! Thanks for the reviews so far (all 3 of them! ^.^;) Please, if you get the time after you read this, REVIEW!! I like to know what my readers think of my stories and to know if I am wasting my time writing a story that no one is reading... Thank you. _

**

The Truth of Forbidden Love - Chapter 2 

**

Usagi sat in Makoto's living room, eating the delicious dinner that the girl had prepared. "Mako-chan, this is great! I still don't know why you haven't entered any of your food in a contest!" 

Makoto shrugged, swallowing her bite of sushi. "I just haven't yet. It's no big deal anyway, although I do hope to open my own restaurant or a small bakery someday." 

"You should! I'm sure you'd make tons of money!" 

Makoto laughed, smiling. "Thanks, Usagi-chan. So, how are things going with you and your family?" 

"Fine. My parents are getting annoyed that I don't eat at home anymore..." She giggled. "I don't think Mamoru-san cares, though." 

"Huh? Oh, how is he anyway? I haven't talked to him in a while." 

Usagi shrugged. "Fine. You know Mamoru-san, he's always talking about his career as a doctor and how he has to get good grades and study since he's in college now." 

"Well, I guess he's focused on his goals... How old is Mamoru-san now, anyway?" 

Usagi took a sip of her drink before saying, "Twenty-five. He was fifteen when our parents married, remember?" 

"Right... And you were five when they got married..." 

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. It's odd, ya know? I mean, me and Mamoru-san are so different, but we're still like best friends." 

"Hey, maybe you could fall in love with him!" Makoto exclaimed, giggling. "You think? It'd be so cool! Like a tragic tale of forbidden love..." 

"Mako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "That's ... not right! It would never happen, anyway. Mamoru-san doesn't like me that way. And I ... Well, it just wouldn't work." 

"What? Usagi-chan, do you mean that... you like him... like _that_?" 

"Well..." she hesitated. 

"Usagi-chan!! You do!" Makoto exclaimed in sudden revelation. 

"No!" the girl protested. "It's just... Well, he's... I mean, Mamoru-san is my step-brother, that's almost as close as him being my real brother! I'm not going to do something like that! Besides, I like Tuxedo Kamen-sama. He's just so cute!!" 

Makoto laughed. "Same old Usagi-chan! You'll never change, will you?" 

"Nope!" she exclaimed, shoveling more food into her mouth and day dreaming about Tuxedo Kamen. 

~*~*~

Mamoru sighed, feeling the tension in the air. His parents were upset again that Usagi had not been able to join them for dinner. When would that girl learn some responsibility? "Mamoru-san, did Usagi-chan say why she wouldn't have dinner with us?" Ikuko asked. 

"She said she was going to eat at Mako-chan's." 

"Isn't she over there every night lately? That's very odd," Kenji commented. Then, he shrugged. "Well, as long as she doesn't have a boyfriend." 

At those words, Mamoru stiffened and an odd sensation of ... jealousy? ... came over him. He frowned, wondering why he would be jealous of Usagi having a boyfriend. It was like he couldn't stop it. Besides, he had seen her hurt before... Maybe that was why he didn't like it... Yes, he just didn't want his little sister hurt again. 

"Mamoru-san? You've barely touched your dinner..." Ikuko said in concern. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "I've just been thinking... Final exams are next month, you know." 

Ikuko nodded in understanding. "Of course." 

Taking another bite, Kenji chewed it thoughtfully before saying, "Mamoru-san, I'm a little worried about Usagi-chan. It's been ten years since we became a family, but she could still be feeling some resentment toward us... I want to make sure that doesn't happen..." 

"I doubt that Usagi-chan would be feeling that way. I honestly don't think that girl has a hateful bone in her body," was Mamoru's answer. 

"Still, I'd feel better about it if we asked her. Mamoru-san, do you think you could talk to her friends? Maybe she's told them something that she might feel to afraid to tell us." 

"Father, Usagi-chan wouldn't hold back her feelings about us like that. If she's upset with us, I'm sure that she would make her feelings known." 

"He's right, Kenji," Ikuko said when her husband started to protest. "Usagi-chan isn't a child anymore, we can trust her." 

Kenji sighed. "Well... If you're sure..." 

"Hai, I'm very sure, Kenji," his wife said in a voice that left no room for argument. 

Mamoru turned his eyes to his plate, eating in silence. His thoughts were on Usagi. For some reason, he couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind. Why? She was his step-sister; nothing more. 

That night, Mamoru couldn't sleep. Laying on his bed, his thoughts were centered on his step-sister. Why her? She was his sister, in every sense of the word except by blood. So why was he having these 'impure thoughts' about her? It just wasn't right... Was it? 

~*~*~

At Makoto's, she and Usagi were cleaning up the evidence of a very long and fun chocolate and movie 'fest, when their communicator's beeped. "Hai?" Makoto asked, flipping it open. 

"Youma attack!" Mercury's voice came loud and clear, telling them where and the situation. 

After transforming, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon quickly made their way to the battle scene. 

~*~*~

Mamoru shot up in bed, getting a sense of ... danger? But he wasn't... "Sailor Moon!" he cried. 

Quickly leaping off the bed, he conjured a rose in his hand, turning into Tuxedo Kamen. As quickly and quietly as possible, he clambered out his window and began the long trek across the city to save that Senshi of Love and Justice who seemed to have some kind of hold over him. "Don't worry, I'm coming," he whispered. 

~*~*~

Usagi winced, holding her leg. "Minna!" she cried as the other Senshi fell. 

"Be strong, Sailor Moon," Mars whispered before she was rendered unconscious. 

"Mars! Mercury! Jupiter! Venus!" Sailor Moon cried. "No!" 

"Die!" the youma cried, a large, over-sized thorn going right at Sailor Moon's heart. 

She let loose a glass-shattering scream and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. But there was nothing. Except... a sense of flying? Opening her eyes, she saw that she was safely in the embrace of Tuxedo Kamen, high above the battle field. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she exclaimed. 

"You have to fight, Sailor Moon," he said as they landed on a rooftop. 

She nodded. "I know." 

He glanced at her in surprise before turning his gaze back to the youma. "Are you ready?" 

"Hai!" 

Tuxedo Kamen threw a barrage of roses at the youma, distracting it from where Sailor Moon was powering up her attack. Before the youma knew what had hit it, Sailor Moon had destroyed it. "Yeah! We did it!" she cheered. 

He smiled at her. "That was great. I'm honored to know you, Sailor Moon," he said quietly, pressing a perfectly shaped blood-red rose into her hand. It was thornless so she was not punctured by any thorns. Drawing her near, he kissed her lingeringly on the lips and drew back, smiling. "Until we meet again, my moon angel," he whispered before turning and leaving. 

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she whispered, pressing a gloved hand to her lips, a dazed smile spreading across her face. 

"Sailor Moon!" the Senshi cried. 

"Huh?" It was then that Usagi realized that she was still on the rooftop and the other Senshi, who had recovered, were on the ground. "Oh!" 

She quickly made her way down to join them. 

~*~*~

Back in his room, Mamoru looked out the window and up at the crescent moon shining in the sky. He wondered what Sailor Moon was doing; if she was remembering his kiss? He hadn't planned on doing that, it had been an impulse. Something to forget the things he was thinking about Usagi, maybe. 

As if his thoughts had conjured her up, he heard his step-sister entering the house and making her way to her room, which was just across the hallway from his. Wondering what she was doing up so late, Mamoru walked over and knocked on her door. "Usagi-chan?" he called, opening the door. 

Sitting on her bed, she looked over at him and smiled. "Hello, Mamoru-san. Is something wrong?" 

"No... I heard you come in and I was wondering if you were okay. Did you have a good time at Mako-chan's?" 

"Yeah, we had fun." 

"Were you gossiping about Tuxedo Kamen?" he said, adding a teasing tone to his voice. It was supposed to be the teasing of a big brother and it certainly sounded that way, but Mamoru really wanted to find out if Usagi was truly interested in him. 

"Hai..." she said dreamily. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she breathed. 

Mamoru started, hearing how Sailor Moon had said that same thing not an hour before... "Usagi-chan, I-I should go... Bye." 

Usagi looked at his retreating back, frowning. Was it something she said? Shrugging, she got ready for bed, and tried to forget about how sexy Mamoru had looked in his boxers and nothing else. He was her BROTHER, anyway! 

_ ** Please** review... Thanks!! _


	3. Brother? Sister? Lover? Confused Feeling...

_Thanks, minna-san, for reviewing!! For the person who asked, (sorry, I forget your name) Usagi has a step-mother, Ikuko. So, Ikuko is Mamoru's mother. Get it? Okay, good. Here's the next chapter!! _

**

The Truth of Forbidden Love - Part 3 

**

"Usagi-chan, you kissed him?!" Minako cried. 

Usagi giggled. They had been asking that ever since the event had occurred. "No, Minako-chan. He kissed me. I'm sure there's a definite difference." 

Rei rolled her eyes. "So Usagi-chan got kissed. So what?" 

"Because it was Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Minako squealed. 

"Yeah, get it, Rei-chan? He's a hunk!" Makoto cried. 

Rei shook her head, sighing. "It's no big deal," she mumbled. 

Usagi sighed, knowing that Rei had also had a crush on Tuxedo Kamen. But it seemed that he had chosen Moon over Mars. "Usagi-chan? Shouldn't we be planning to stop the evil?" Ami asked. 

"Hm? Oh, hai. I am sorry, my thoughts were elsewhere." 

Minako giggled. 'Yeah, on Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she teased. 

Usagi laughed along with the others. "Usagi-chan?" 

"Huh? Oh, hi, Motoki-san." 

The man smiled. "Is Mamoru-san coming in today?" 

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say anything last night." 

"Last night?!" the girls exclaimed. 

"Did Mamoru-san see you coming in after... you know..." Ami asked. 

"Well... He came to my room," Usagi answered. "But I don't think he knows anything... He just wanted to know if we had fun..." She deliberately omitted the part about Mamoru asking about Tuxedo Kamen. That would be, she decided, their secret. Besides, if the girls knew, they would think that Mamoru knew something. And he didn't, she was sure of it! 

"Usagi-chan, you should be careful. Just because Mamoru-san is your brother doesn't mean that he wouldn't tell somebody if he found out..." Ami said. 

"I know, I know. But... He won't find out," Usagi said. 

"Um... Find out what?" Motoki asked. 

"Nothing," was the collective reply. 

Motoki shrugged, moving away, deciding that Mamoru's sister and her friends could be a little weird sometimes. "Hey, Motoki-san!" 

"Huh? Oh, hi, Mamoru-san. Usagi-chan said she didn't know if you'd be here today." 

"Yeah, well, I've been studying alot lately. Exams are next month..." 

"Yeah, I heard about that. Good luck." 

"Thanks. So... How're things going?" 

"Pretty good... Your sister and her friends are talking about Tuxedo Kamen again. Sometimes I think those girls are either obsessed or in love!" he laughed. 

"Again? They've talked about him before?" Mamoru asked. 

"Yeah, sure. All the time. But this time I think Rei-chan was jealous of Usagi-chan for something." 

"Oh? I wonder what it could be..." It flashed through Mamoru's mind that Usagi had gotten home just a little while after he, about the time that it would have taken Sailor Moon to answer or divert the questions of the Senshi. Also, she had certainly sounded like Sailor Moon while saying his name earlier... No! he told himself. Usagi was not Sailor Moon! It wasn't possible! It was just that he liked Usagi - she was his sister, of course he did - and he liked - loved? - Sailor Moon, so it was obvious that he was giving them each others traits so that he could have the best of both of them. 

"Hey, Usagi-chan, there's Mamoru-san!" Makoto said. 

"Huh?" Usagi turned, seeing her brother. "Oh." 

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the way he looked so handsome... What?! Handsome?! Mamoru?! No way! She was losing her mind, that was all... Just going insane... "Uh..." she said nervously, seeing the puzzled looks of the Senshi. "What?" 

"You jumped," Minako said. 

"I did?" Then she realized that she had. While telling herself that Mamoru was her brother and not a new love interest, she had jumped when realizing that she thought of Mamoru as something other than family. "Oh... That... Um... There was a bug!" 

"A bug?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. 

"Yeah! A big, nasty bug." 

Minako giggled. "Is the great Sailor Moon afraid of a little bug?" she teased. 

"Shut up," Usagi said, mock-glaring at her. 

She turned her eyes back to Mamoru, wondering why she was feeling this way._ I shouldn't be feeling this way... He's my BROTHER!! It's just... sick, isn't it? Besides, I have Tuxedo Kamen! Shouldn't he come first, before Mamoru? Even though Mamoru is my brother, Tuxedo Kamen is my... my what? He's not a boyfriend, not really. I don't even know his name! He more of a ... protector? _ "Hey, Usagi-chan," Mamoru said. 

"Hm?" She snapped out of her thoughts, looking at him. 

He chuckled. "Spacing out again, sis?" 

She grinned. "Yeah, that's me. A total space cadet." 

Mamoru laughed along with her. "Anyway, Mom said that you'd better be home for dinner tonight. Dad's starting to get really mad." 

"Oh... Okay, well, I guess I'll be there then..." she said slowly. 

Mamoru nodded. "Good. I don't want to have to cover for you again. To tell you the truth, it's getting kinda hard, sis." 

"Right. Sorry." 

"Well, I should go. I've got to study." 

With a goodbye, Mamoru left the girls to their discussion. 

~*~*~

At the dinner table, Usagi sat across from Mamoru, nervously toying with her food. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tear her gaze from him. Why not? He was her brother, not some cute guy that she had a crush on. Right? "Usagi-chan? Are you okay?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Mom, I'm fine." 

"Good. Um... Your father and I were wondering... Do you have a... boyfriend?" 

The food that had been halfway to Usagi's mouth stopped and she stared at her mother in shock. "What?" 

"A boyfriend. You... don't have one, do you?" 

Usagi took a bite, thinking. What should she say? Tuxedo Kamen wasn't really her boyfriend, even though he had kissed her... So what would her answer be? "I... No, Mom, I don't." 

"Good." 

Usagi frowned when nothing else was said. Was that it? No more questions; nothing? Shrugging, she decided that it didn't really matter and concentrated on eating. 

Mamoru watched his sister, not able to take his eyes from her. Why not? What was he feeling? Something he had never felt before, he knew. But was it good? Or...dangerous? 

_ Please review if you liked it... Thanks!! _


	4. Late-night meetings for Moon & Kamen; Je...

_ Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far!! I know that Usagi is *way* more mature in this story that she really is, but I just felt that she had to be. So please don't flame me for that. ^_^_

**

The Truth of Forbidden Love - Chapter 4

**

Usagi sat in school, glancing at the clock. Would the bell ever ring?! She wanted to get out of there; to have freedom! She also needed to meet Tuxedo Kamen... She remembered the last battle, when he had asked to meet her... 

_"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen called. _

"Huh?" She turned around, smiling at him. "Is something wrong?" 

"No... Could you meet me tomorrow? We... need to talk." 

"Sure... About what?" 

"I'll tell you then... I'll meet you at the pier at seven, okay? And come as Sailor Moon, we don't need to give our idenities away." 

"Okay." 

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she wispered, lost in a daydream. 

"Usagi-chan?" 

"Huh?" She glanced over at Naru. "Um... What? Sorry, Naru-chan, I was thinking." 

"Oh. Well, anyway, do you want to go to the mall today after school? There's a sale at that new jewelry store." 

"Sorry, I can't." Usagi winced, knowing that Naru would feel like she was deserting her again. But this was for Tuxedo Kamen! It couldn't be 'rescheduled' just because she wanted a shopping trip with her friend! 

"Oh... Are you busy with your family, then?" 

"Um... Sorta," Usagi hedged, not wanting to tell Naru the truth about what she was doing... And who she was going to meet. 

Naru frowned as Usagi left, mumbling some excuse about her 'homework.' Naru knew it was a lie, though. Usagi NEVER did homework, especially not during lunch! So what was she really doing? 

~*~*~ 

Finally, the schoolday was over and Usagi was free to daydream all she wanted about Tuxedo Kamen. What would they talk about? What would happen? Would he kiss her again? she wondered all those things and more as she sat in the arcade. "Usagi-chan?" 

Looking up, she saw Umino and Naru standing there. "Hai?" 

"Usagi-chan, Naru-chan told me that you've been distracted lately. Is there... anything we can help you with?" Umino said, adjusting his over-sized glasses. 

Usagi winced. Things must be really bad in the minds of her friends if Umino was offering to help! "No, Umino-san, I've just been thinking about things. There's nothing to worry about. And Naru-chan, thanks for being concerned but it's not necessary." 

Naru blushed slightly, knowing that it was obvious that it had been she who had told Umino about Usagi's distraction. "I-I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, it's just that--" 

"Don't bother apologizing," Usagi said. "There's nothing wrong with being worried about a friend. But I'm fine. So don't concern yourself over me." 

Usagi stood up, gathering her things. "If you'll excuse me, there are things I have to do." 

As the golden-haired girl hurried away, Umino and Naru looked at each other, both wondering if something was wrong with their friend. 

~*~*~

Finally, the time had come. After suffering through dinner with her parents and Mamoru (he had seemed anxious too, though - maybe he had a date?) Usagi was finally at the pier, waiting for Tuxedo Kamen. No, correction. Sailor Moon was at the pier waiting for Tuxedo Kamen. It wouldn't do to think of herself as Usagi. After all, one slip and Tuxedo Kamen might find out who she was. "Sailor Moon?" 

She turned, smiling at the masked man. "Hi! I wasn't sure if... you were going to come." 

"I said I would, didn't I? Besides, I would be crazy to miss a date with a beautiful woman like you." 

Usagi blushed, taking the crimson rose that he handed to her. "I'm not beautiful," she whispered. 

"Yes, you are. Trust me, a man would be so lucky to have you." 

Usagi smiled, enjoying hearing the compliments even if she didn't believe them. "Thank you." 

Mamoru turned up the charm, wanting this woman to like him. Why? So he could forget his 'not so innocent' feelings and 'not so brotherly' feelings toward Usagi. "Why did you agree to meet me? You should know that I could you." 

"If you wanted to, I suppose you could," she answered lightly. "But you've been nothing but nice to us so it doesn't really matter." 

"Us?" he asked. 

"Hai. Me and the other Senshi." 

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Yes, of course." 

"So... What did you want to talk about?" 

Usagi giggled slightly, realizing that this man was nervous too. It was so amazing! She had never thought that he, as well, could be nervous. "Oh, right. Well, I was wondering... Would you consider us... being together? Not just when we fight, but... Other times?" 

"You mean, like now?" she asked. 

"Sort of... Not quite, though. In a... different context." 

"Different context?" she asked. "What do you mean?" 

He shrugged. "Like... friends? Or... maybe... a couple?" 

Usagi gasped. "Nani?!" she cried. 

"I-if you don't want that, it's okay," he said quickly. 

"No... That's not... I mean, I was just surprised, that's all. I think... I would like that very much, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Especially... the last one." 

He grinned, looking at her. "Good. I'm glad." 

Hesitantly, he pulled her into his embrace and gazed down at her. "You are so beautiful, my Moon Goddess," he whispered. 

She smiled. "I am not." 

"Beautiful? Yes, you are." 

"No, I--" 

"Shush," he said quietly before his lips descended over hers. 

Surprised, she allowed the kiss to continue, finding that she liked it. This night was one that would hold their love together... "Aisheteru," Tuxedo Kamen murmured as he pulled away. 

Usagi looked at him with a dreamy look in her eyes and smiled. "I love you too," she whispered. 

~*~*~

"You kissed him AGAIN?!?!" Minako squealed. 

"Yeah..." Usagi said slowly. "But it was different this time!" 

"How was it ... different?" Rei asked warily. 

"We... love each other," was the quiet answer. 

There was a stunned silence as the Senshi took in that information. "Love...?" Makoto whispered, staring at Usagi in shock. 

"Hai. It was so sudden, but it's real!" she exclaimed. 

Rei glared at her. "Usagi-chan, saying you kissed him once was bad enough but now you're trying to say that he loves you?! Just because you're the Moon Princess doesn't mean that you can have him!" 

Usagi looked at her, shocked. "What? Rei-chan, I'm not trying to take--" 

"Shut up!" 

Everyone stared at Rei, surprised by the outburst. "How can you love him; you don't even know who he is! It's not fair, Usagi-chan! You have a great, cute brother and a good family; you're our leader and the Moon Princess; and now you have Tuxedo Kamen-sama too?!" 

"Rei-chan, I... Never knew that you felt that way..." she said slowly. 

Rei bit her lip, realizing all that she had just said. "Well... I do!" 

"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan can't help her destiny. She can't help the lot she got in life," Minako said wisely. 

Rei looked at her and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I just... I was a little annoyed..." 

"We all liked Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Well, except for Ami-chan," Usagi said softly. "But that doesn't matter. I'm not going to let love ruin our friendship." 

Rei shook her head. "No, Usagi-chan. If you love him, don't let me stop you from being happy." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Usagi nodded, knowing what a sacrifice this was for her friend. 

~*~*~

Mamoru sat in his room, studying. Sighing, he rubbed his tired eyes, removing his glasses. He grimaced as he lay them down. He only used them for long-term reading, yes, but they did get annoying. Hedclosed the textbook on his pen, allowing it to mark his place. The words of an old teacher came back to him then: "Don't do that; it ruins the binding of the book!" but he ignored the remembered words. It wasn't as if he cared now, anyway. His thoughts were only focused on Sailor Moon. No one but her. 

"She's so beautiful; my Moon Angel," he whispered to himself, remembering the way she had looked with the moonlight streaming over her face and causing her golden hair to almost glow with an etheral light. 

"Mamoru-san?" 

He jumped, startled, and looked over at the doorway where Usagi stood. "Hai?" 

"Is the studying going okay? I brought you some food," she said, holding up the tray in her hands. 

She entered the room and set it down on the table next to him. "Thanks." 

Usagi nodded, glancing at the paper he had been working on. She grimaced, looking at him. "Um... What's that mean?" 

He looked to where she indicated and grinned. "That's some of the more complex stuff... I don't understand it well, myself, but it gets easier." Mamoru went on to explain it to her, telling it what she meant. 

When he was through, Usagi had a thoroughly stumped look on her face. "Um... You lost me," she admitted, giggling. 

He grinned. "I understand. That's what I thought the first time my professor tried to explain it to me." 

Usagi smiled, glad that they were having this brother-sister moment. But, looking into his eyes, she felt the same way she did when she was with Tuxedo Kamen. But why? 

Looking at her, Mamoru got the strong urge that he wanted... Her. In a way that was not 'brotherly.' But he couldn't act on that; surely she would be offended and not like him anymore! Besides, it just wouldn't work. He had Sailor Moon, anyway... She was enough. Right? But if she was, why did he always feel this way around Usagi, who was supposed to be his sister? 

** Well, please review if you liked it... Thanks!!**


	5. Rei finds out Tuxedo Kamen's Identity!!

_ Thanks everybody for the reviews!! To **Hollie Dayle** thank you for reviewing, and now I'll address your... "question." Yes, Mamoru was younger in the manga *and* the anime, but for this story I've made him older. I thought that they should have the boundaries of age *and* family to stop their love so that they would have a harder time... Well, I hope that explains it... Please read on!! ^_^_

**

The Truth of Forbidden Love - Chapter 5

**

Usagi grinned, pleased at today's performance. The Senshi were getting better at their fighting skills. Maybe they wouldn't have to train so much anymore. Wouldn't they all love that? But it all depended on what Luna said... 

They were all gathered behind Rei's temple, in the forest. They were training so that they would be better at their fighting. Training transformed and un-transformed helped their skills vary and it also helped so that they would be able to take care of themselves if someone tried to attack them while they were not transformed. Of course, Makoto didn't have that problem. 

"Usagi-chan, are we done for today?" Minako asked. "I'm supposed to meet Motoki-san at the aracade. He said he'd help me with my math." 

"Sure. You've all worked hard. Great job today, guys. Now if we can just keep this up, it'll get Luna off our backs," Usagi said with a grin. 

Rei giggled. "Yeah, that's what we need. That nagging cat to shut her mouth!" 

"I heard that, Mars!" Luna exclaimed, jumping down from the tree she had been perched in. 

Rei winced. "Er... Sorry, Luna." 

The cat sighed. "It's okay, I suppose. And Usagi-chan, the training will not be slacked off on, just because you Senshi had a good day." 

"Aw, Luna! That's not fair!" Usagi grumbled. 

"Oh well. That's the way it's going to be. Now, does your family or Mamoru-san know about any of this?" 

"You mean Tuxedo Kamen-san? No, they don't." 

"They had better not. Ever since you got your step-mother and step-brother, I've had to live with Minako-chan. Do you know how annoying Artemis can be?!" 

The girls giggled at Luna's outburst. "I'm sorry, Luna, but my step-mother is allergic to cats," Usagi told her. 

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is here," Rei's grandfather said. 

"Arigatou, Hino-san," Usagi said, bowing to him. 

Hino-san grumbled, shaking his head and muttering about 'strange girl activities' as he walked away. Usagi giggled at the mans attitude as she said bye to her friends and hurried to the entrance of the temple where Mamoru waited. "Hi, Mamoru-san!" she called. 

"Hi. Have fun?" 

"Yeah, if you could call it that.." 

They began walking down the stairs, making their way to his car. "What do you mean?" he asked as they got in. 

"Oh, nothing. Just Rei-chan complaining again." 

Mamoru chuckled as they buckled their seatbelts and he pulled away from the curb. "Some things never change, do they?" 

"No, but some do," she said softly, looking out the window, lost in thought. 

Mamoru glanced at her, frowning. "Usagi-chan? Is something wrong?" 

"No... Nothing that you would know about, anyway." 

_'How can I tell him that I'm missing my old life? When Luna was there during the night to pull me out of a deep sleep so that I could join the battle and defeat the enemy? The old times when Luna would scold me almost every night for not doing something, or for doing something wrong? I miss all of it. But because of these new circumstances in my life, nothing is the same. The only thing I don't regret changing is that I have matured and my love with Tuxedo Kamen. I could NEVER regret that.'_ she thought her herself as she stared out the window, tears glimmering in the corner of her eyes. 

Mamoru glanced at her as he stopped at a red light, concerned. "Usagi-chan? Are you okay? Did Rei-chan hurt you with what she said?" 

"No. I'm fine, Mamoru-san, don't worry." 

He nodded slightly, shifting the car into gear as he pulled out into traffic again. "Okay... If you say so." 

~*~*~*~

Tuxedo Kamen smiled, holding his love in a tight embrace. They had just defeated another enemy, with barely a wound for any of them. "You and the Senshi did well today." 

"Hai, we've been training everyday." 

"Does it not bring concern from your families?" he asked, looking at her. 

Usagi shrugged. "They do not know what we do. They think we are studying, or playing some sort of game. As long as they do not know who I am, all will be well." 

"Your family doesn't know who you are; that you're Sailor Moon?" 

"No, they don't." 

"Neither does mine... They would not be pleased, I think, were they to know that I am Tuxedo Kamen." 

She smiled. "And my family, as well, would be very disappointed to learn that I am Sailor Moon." 

Tuxedo Kamen sighed, holding her close. "Our love will have to be hidden for a time then. But... It matters not now, since we do not of each other outside of these guises." 

She winced, knowing the truth of his words. "I am sorry, but the other Senshi do not feel that I should reveal who I am to you... Not yet, anyway." 

"When then, love? After all we've shared, and some of it awkward with these costumes, you still cannot tell me who you truly are?" 

"Not yet... Soon, my love, I swear it. Even if the other Senshi do not approve of my decision, they cannot stop me when I so choose to reveal my identity to you," she said firmly, looking into his midnight blue eyes that were partially hidden by his mask. 

She leaned against his chest, closing her eyes and breathed in his scent. She loved him so much! But... Could their identities somehow stand in their way? No, she wouldn't allow herself to think that. Not after what they'd been throught... Not after the all-night loving they had shared... She wouldn't let anything tear them apart! 

Reluctantly, though, she pulled away. "I should probably go. It's getting late." 

He nodded, sighing. "I understand." 

"Tomorrow, then, my love?" 

Nodding, he kissed her once again, deeply, before allowing her to go on her way. "My Moon Angel," he whispered as he watched her retreating back. 

~*~*~

Rei sat in front of the Sacred Fire, willing it to tell her who Tuxedo Kamen was. If Usagi wouldn't pressure him to reveal that information, then she would find out herself! Chanting in a low voice, she kept her eyes closed, concentrating on what she wanted to know. The idenitity of the illusive Tuxedo Kamen. But then, he wasn't illusive to all, was he? No, Usagi could see him any time she wished; she had some sort of power over that man. 

Suddenly, the flames flared brightly, shooting up toward the ceiling. Gasping, Rei's eyes flew open. She was hardly able to believe the image she had seen in the flickering flames. An image of Tuxedo Kamen kissing Sailor Moon that was quickly replaced by one of Mamoru kissing Usagi... in a way that was anything but brotherly! Could it be? That Usagi was in love with... her step-brother?! 

~*~*~

"Rei-chan? You seem distracted... Is everything okay?" Usagi asked, looking in concern at the Soldier of Fire. 

"Hai... I'm fine..." she said slowly, keeping her eyes turned from Usagi so that the girl couldn't glimpse the truth in her eyes. "Usagi-chan, do you... really love Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" 

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?" 

Rei shrugged. "Just wondering." 

Turning back to her training, Rei tried to forget about the visions she had seen last night. Ever since that first image, the scenes between the couple had kept getting more graphic. But had it been something they had already done, or something they had yet to do? In all the visions, it was the same. It had started out as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, but had ended up as Mamoru and Usagi. Was she supposed to stop this before it got too out of hand? But looking at Usagi's shining face, Rei knew that she couldn't hurt her friend like that. If she was going to find out, there was nothing she could do. 

"Does Rei-chan seem a little... odd today?" Minako commented, glancing at the priestess. 

"Yeah. Wonder what's wrong?" Makoto said. 

Ami shrugged. "It is a little odd for Rei-chan to be so perturbed, although it is Usagi-chan so maybe she is just annoyed?" 

"Whatever it is, she had better quit it," Usagi said. "It's really getting annoying." 

"Maybe she's jealous?" Minako suggested. 

The others nodded thoughtfully thinking that, perhaps, it could be true. 

~*~*~

"Mamoru-san? Are you okay?" Makoto asked, seeing Usagi's step-brother sitting at the counter in the arcade. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

She shrugged. "I dunno. But Usagi-chan's been kinda worried about you lately... Is everything okay?" 

Mamoru frowned. "What? I don't know why she would be worried... But if she is, I'm not going to let her keep thinking that something's wrong with me... In fact, I'm feeling better than I have in years!" 

Makoto raised an eyebrow, smirking in knowing. "Who is she?" 

"Huh? She who?" he asked, starlted. 

"The girl you're in love with. That's the only reason you'd be acting like that." 

The color rose faintly in his cheeks before he said, "Someone very dear to me, who I love with all of my heart." 

"Does Usagi-chan know about her?" 

"No... Why?" 

"If you told her, she'd know that nothing was wrong... You should tell her." 

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Mako-chan." 

Rising, he went to make sure that Usagi knew that he was all right. Since gaining Sailor Moon's love, he had been better than all right. 

~*~*~

"You're... what?" Usagi whispered, staring at her step-brother. 

"I'm in love," he repeated. "This girl is so amazing, smart, funny, and so beautiful..." 

"Who... is she? Do I know her?" 

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I doubt that you'd know her. She's... Well, not from around here, I don't think." 

"Oh," was all she could manage around the lump in her throat. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way - it almost felt like jealousy! - but she would't allow it to affect her. Mamoru was free to do what he wished. After all, he was her step-brother, no matter the feelings she might have for him. He would never see her in another light other than 'little sister.' 

"Well, I have to study, so I'm gonna go now," Mamoru said. 

Usagi looked at him, drawn from her thoughts. "Sure." 

As he left, closing her bedroom door behind him, she sank onto the bed, feeling weightless, depressed. But it wouldn't do any good. Mamoru was her brother, nothing more. 

_ Thanks for reading... Please review!!_


	6. Late-night Confrontations

_ Thanks for the reviews!!_

**_

The Truth of Forbidden Love

_**

Chapter 6 >> 

Late-night Confrontations 

Trying to pull her thoughts away from Mamoru, Usagi was engaged in a battle of wits with Ami. Wincing as Ami once again 'checkmated' her, she sighed. "All right, I give up!" 

Ami smiled slightly. "Good job, Usagi-chan. You did good this time." 

Usagi giggled. "Nah, I never was good at chess. You're alot better than I am, Ami-chan." 

Ami nodded in acceptance of the girl's compliment. "Usagi-chan, are you sure that nothing is wrong? You seem very distracted." 

"I... No, I'm fine. I was just wondering about Mamoru-san, that's all." 

"Oh? What about him? Is he okay?" 

"He's fine. Just... in love." 

Ami's mouth dropped open. "In love? Mamoru-san? With who?!" 

She shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't - or couldn't - tell me." 

Ami frowned. "Well, maybe it's somebody that your parents wouldn't approve of." 

"Maybe," Usagi agreed. "Well, anyway, let's get back to the game. I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do!" 

@---------@

Two hours later, Usagi was at home, and had not been able to beat Ami at chess. Laying on her bed, she was looking at a manga, wondering what she was going to do about her family, about being a Senshi, and about Tuxedo Kamen. What was their relationship, really? Besides a few secret, furtive meetings and their nightly loving, what did they have? Nothing. It was nothing... Only special to them because they were in love. But she accepted that. If it was all they could have, it was enough. 

"Usagi-chan?" 

She looked up as her step-mother walked in. "Hai? Is something wrong?" 

"No... But do you know if something's bothering Mamoru-san? He seems... distracted lately." 

Usagi sat up, frowning. Hadn't Mamoru told their parents that he was in love? If he hadn't, she shouldn't say anything - should let him tell them in his own time. "No... I don't think anything's bothering him. At least not that I'm aware of." 

Ikuko nodded, thanking Usagi as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Usagi wondered what would make Mamoru keep his 'relationship' a secret from their parents. Was there something wrong with this girl - something that they wouldn't approve of? 

Shrugging, she decided that she needn't worry about that now and went back to her reading. But there was still that nagging feeling that told her that she should something, maybe talk to Mamoru about this. But why did she feel so strongly about Mamoru's relationship with some girl? Maybe it was because she was in the same sort of situation with Tuxedo Kamen? She wasn't sure. She remembered Mamoru's teasing about Tuxedo Kamen. It seemed so long ago... Little did her step-brother know that the two would become lovers in a short time after his teasing. Of course, she hadn't known that either. 

@--------@

Standing on a rooftop, Tuxedo Kamen twirled a perferctly formed red rose in his hand, gazing up at the star-studded sky. He wondered, briefly, why Sailor Mars had asked to talk to him and then turning, sensing another person entering the rooftop's perimeters. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama," came the forceful voice. 

"Mars," he replied. "What was it you wished to see me about?" 

"I know who you are, Mamoru-san." 

He gasped, staring at her. "How--" 

"Be careful with Sailor Moon's heart. She's not who you think she is." 

"What...? Mars, I would never hurt her; I love her." 

The girl nodded. "You say that now and I know that your love is true, but will it be the same when you realize who she really is; what she really means to you?" 

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. 

She shook her head, the jewel in her tiara glinting in the muted light. "There is nothing more I can tell you at this time. Just be warned: if you hurt her, the Senshi will kill you." 

With those words, she turned and leaped off the side of the building. Tuxedo Kamen stared after her, amazed. He had known that the Senshi were protective of their leader, but to threaten him? He would never do anything to hurt Sailor Moon; he loved her! Couldn't they see that? Apparently not, if they still distrusted him so. 

@---------@

Naru looked at Usagi, seeing the blank look back on her friends face. Lately, she had been more and more distracted, hardly ever hearing what was being said to her. What was wrong with her? Was it something at home; something best left undiscussed outside the walls of her home? Naru didn't know, but she didn't want anything to happen to her best friend. 

Lost in thoughts of Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi didn't notice Naru's scrutiny. She was too busy day dreaming about her lover and wondering about her step-brother. Why hadn't he told their parents about his girlfriend yet? If there even was one... But, yes, there had to be. He had said there was, hadn't he? And there was no reason for Mamoru to lie about that... Right? 

"Usagi-chan?" 

She turned, looking at Naru. "Yeah?" 

"Are you... okay? You seem kinda distracted." 

Usagi smiled slightly. "I'm fine. You asked that before, remember?" 

"Yeah..." Naru frowned. "I'm worried about you, Usagi-chan. You hardly ever talk to me anymore and when you do... You're so distant, like you're always keeping something from me!" 

Usagi sighed. "I... Naru-chan, I don't know what to say... There's nothing I can say that could begin to explain to you what is going on in my life right now. It's just too complicated..." 

"Complicated how? Usagi-chan, I want to help you. I'm your friend!" 

"I know, but it's not that simple. I'm... not who you think I am." 

"What?" 

Now, Naru was thorougly confused. Whether it was from Usagi's words or her distance, she didn't know, but it was really grating on her nerves. Why wouldn't Usagi let her in anymore? Did those new friends of hers - Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei - mean more to her than a life-long friendship, something that they had shared? Looking at Usagi, she saw that she had changed. Grown more mature, more wordly. What had happened to her? That innocence that had once been in her eyes was gone, replaced by a look that said she had seen more in her short life than any person should see in their entire life-time. What horrors had she faced; what problems had she dealt with? And during none of it, was Naru there. No, she had been left out for some reason. But why? Was it better for Usagi if she didn't get involved? If so, then she would stay out of it. Still... "Usagi-chan, is Mamoru-san okay?" Maybe that had something to do with it... Wasn't Usagi always concerned about her step-brother? 

"He's fine," she said quickly. "Why?" 

"No reason, just wondering." 

Frowning, Naru wondered what was bothering her friend. But, it seemed, she wasn't supposed to be involved. If that was the way Usagi wanted it, so be it. She would never hurt her friend, not for anything. 

@----------@

Rei sighed, battling with her emotions. Should she tell Usagi that she knew who Tuxedo Kamen was; that he was really her step-brother? But if the two had... gone the entire way, then it would be an awkward position for all of them, especially Usagi and Mamoru. She had to make sure that Usagi hadn't... given herself to her step-brother yet. But if she had... There was nothing that could be done now. 

Turning to the Sacred Fire, she looked for guidance. What should she do? Only the flames would know now... 

@---------@

Mamoru sat in front of his laptop, tying away furiously. For the last two hours, he had been looking for information - any information - about the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. It left a hollow ache inside when he could not remember his past. Why couldn't he remember Serenity's face? He remembered her voice; her words; their times together, but he could not remember her face. He knew that she Sailor Moon in this life, but he had yet to see her when she was not transformed so he didn't know who she really was in her civilian life. She could be one of Usagi's friends, for all he knew! 

Sighing, he clicked on another link, expecting another dead end. That had been all he had run into - inconclusive evidence, no proof that life had existed, no rock-solid evidence that there had been a civilization or a Moon Princess... 

_'Silver Millennium: Fact or Fiction?'_ the title read. The text went on to explain an _'idyllic time and place, where all planets were aligned and everyone was at peace under the graceful and kind rule of Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity the 2nd.'_

Mamoru winced at that title. He knew that Serenity had always hated it. She much preferred to be called 'Sere' or 'Serena' to the 'second-in-line,' which was what her formal title always reminded her of, she said. 

_'Was there really a civilization on the Moon, and the other planets, so long ago? Was there really a way to sustain life on these now-barren planets? But what if they weren't barren then? What if something - an evil entity, perhaps - caused the ruin of these once amazing planets. Is that why the only place inhabitable for humans is Earth? Because of an ancient evil, or a war? Maybe even natural disasters?'_

Mamoru wondered why anyone bothered. These were only the same questions, repeated over and over again on different web pages. Sure, they were worded differently, but they were all basically the same. Everyone was intrigued by the legend of the Moon Kingdom but that's all they thought it was - a myth. And those who really did believe could prove nothing, no matter how hard they tried. Most people didn't even believe in magic anymore. And if they didn't believe in magic, then then wouldn't believe in the power of the ginzioushou. Why couldn't people believe anymore? Was it so hard for them? 

_'Although many studies have been done, there is no conclusive evidence that life existed on the Moon. You decide: Silver Millennium ~ Fact or Fiction? Hoax or Truth? Magic or Technology?'_

Shaking his head, Mamoru sighed. "The same old junk," he muttered. 

"What are you looking at?" 

He jumped, startled, and turned to look at his step-sister. "Hi, Usagi-chan. Nothing, just reading over some old articles about this 'moon civilization.' Nothing you'd be interested in." 

It was hard for him to put scorn and disbelief into his voice when he talked about the Moon Kingdom because he still held that time close to his heart. He would never forget Serenity, and he would always love her. In this time and the next, they would find a way to be together. Before, they had been lovers as Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Now, they were still lovers as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. The cycle would keep repeating itself. They would always find each other, he knew. Nothing could keep them apart; their destinies were too closely entwined. 

Usagi glanced at the computer screen, wondering why Mamoru was studying about the Silver Millennium. Was he interested in the pasts of the Senshi? But how would he have found out about the Silver Millennium, anyway? It wasn't public knowledge... Nobody outside of the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the few 'Moon Children' who remembered it knew anything about it, unless they had heard and didn't believe. So was Mamoru... one of the lost 'Moon Children'? Could it be? Looking at her brother, she began to wonder. Was he one of her subjects that her mother had sent to Earth along with them? 

He looked at her, frowning. "Er... Is something wrong, Usagi-chan?" 

She shook her head. "No. Why?" 

He shrugged. "You just looked... odd." 

Usagi smiled nervously. "No, I was just thinking... Say, Mamoru-san... Have you told our parents about your girlfriend yet?" 

Mamoru stilled, looking at her. "I... No, I haven't." 

"You should. Well, I mean, you'll have to tell them if you're going to bring her here!" she covered quickly. 

He nodded slowly. "Hai, I guess you're right." Turning back to the computer, he logged off and turned it off. Standing up, he stretched, causing Usagi's mouth to go dry as she watched him. "I guess I'll tell them tomorrow..." 

She nodded slowly, still staring at him. "Okay..." 

@------------@

"Usagi-chan, you haven't... told Tuxedo Kamen-sama who you really are, have you?" 

"Huh? No, Rei-chan, of course not." Usagi looked at her. "Why?" 

The two were in Rei's temple, waiting for the other girls to arrive so that they could begin their study session. While usually it was Usagi who was late, today she had been early. Rei shrugged. "No reason, just making sure." 

"Oh..." Frowning, Usagi went back to her manga. 

"But... Just in case... You're not going to tell him anything, are you?" 

"Tell him anything? What are you talking about, Rei-chan? Don't you trust me?" 

Rei sighed. "Of course I trust you, Usagi-chan! It's just... I'm worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt." 

Usagi nodded. "Thanks, Rei-chan, but I think I can handle this." 

Sighing, Rei accepted her words, knowing that Usagi would not accept her help ... or interference. Kneeling before the Sacred Fire, she asked it for guidance. With Usagi on the other side of the room, she kept her words low, but prayed with all her might. She wouldn't let Mamoru hurt Usagi; even if he did think that he loved her! 

_ Please review!!! ^_^ Thanks!! _


	7. Mamoru's Accident

_ Thanks for the reviews!!_

**_

The Truth of Forbidden Love

_**

Chapter 7 >> 

Mamoru's Accident 

Ami looked at Rei, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama is who?!" 

Rei nodded. "Hai, Tuxedo Kamen-sama is Mamoru-san. The Sacred Fire does not lie. I need you to... See if he and Usagi have... you know, gone all the way." 

Ami gasped. "What? Why?" 

"Because if they did, it would be bad. Think about it! They're step-siblings!" 

"Oh my..." Ami whispered as the full weight of this sank into her mind. "Oh dear." 

"Exactly. Now, we have to stop this. Somehow... Can you do a scan on her with your data computer? Find out if they have?" 

Ami nodded. "Of course." 

~@~@~@~

"Hello?" Rei asked as she picked up the phone. 

"Rei-chan? I did it," Ami said. 

"And?" 

"They did." 

"Oh no..." Rei said quietly. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. My computer - and the information - is accurate." 

Rei sighed. "I can't believe that Usagi would do that... with her own brother!" 

"She doesn't know that he is, though... Right?" 

"Right." 

"So... Usagi-chan's decision was made without knowledge of Tuxedo Kamen's identity. If that is the case, then we cannot condem her for something she knew nothing about, Rei-chan." 

"Yes, I know. But still... Usagi-chan should know better than to give herself to a man she doesn't even know!" 

"Rei-chan... Has it occured to you that maybe they won't care? Maybe Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan won't care that they are step-siblings..." 

"No, Ami-chan, you're wrong. They have to care about it; if they didn't then it would be insane!" Rei cried. "I'm not going to let him hurt Usagi-chan. I'll make sure of that." The deadly intent in her voice was unmistakable. 

"Rei-chan? You're not going to... hurt him, are you?" Ami asked quietly. 

"If I have to," was all she would say. 

~@~@~

Sailor Moon lay in Tuxedo Kamen's arms, listening to the rustling of the tree branches above them. The cherry blossoms drifted down past them, letting off their sweet scent. "This is so nice," she murmured. 

"Hai, it is. Sailor Moon... Your parents still don't know anything, do they?" 

"No..." she said slowly. "Is that a problem?" Looking up at him with worried eyes, she hoped that he would not say something that would break her heart. 

He smiled warmly at her. "No, nothing's wrong, my love. I just don't want you to get hurt." 

She grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." 

"I love you," he said. 

Smiling, Sailor Moon allowed those words to sink into her soul before saying, "I love you too." 

As they held each other close, looking up at the star-studded sky, they vowed to remain together forever. They would always be in love. 

~@~@~

Venus stood in the darkened park, looking at the lake. She smiled slightly, feeling that Usagi was bonding with her lover. But would it last? Even the Senshi of Love didn't know that much... She wished, though, that she could help her princess. After all, Sailor Moon would be of no help to them without Tuxedo Kamen at her side... 

~@~@~

_'I wonder what Tuxedo Kamen is doing now?'_ Usagi thought as she sat in class, ignoring what the teacher was saying. 

Only Tuxedo Kamen - the man that she loved - was on her mind. She didn't have time to think about math equations or weather when there was a man out there who was, she hoped, missing her as much as she missed him. 

"Tsukino-san? Are you listening?" 

She looked at the teacher. "Hai, sensei." 

"Then what did I say?" 

Usagi frowned. "Um... Something about--" 

"Excuse me, is Tsukino Usagi in this class?" a voice asked. 

The teacher turned toward the door, nodding to the woman who stood there. "Hai," she said, gesturing to Usagi. 

"Can I help you?" Usagi asked. 

"Usagi-chan, there has been... an accident." 

"What?!" 

"Your brother, Mamoru-san, has been hurt. We haven't been able to contact your parents so we thought..." 

"Our... Our parents are out of town... Is he okay?" 

The woman sighed. "I don't know." 

Usagi jumped to her feet. "I need to see him." 

~@~@~

In the hospital, she stood over Mamoru's still body. The doctors had told her that he had been in a motorcycle accident and could possibly be paralyzed from the waist down... If he even woke up. For now, he was in a coma and unresponsive. Crystalline tears dripped from her cheeks and fell next to him on the pristine white sheets. "Mamoru-san, please wake up," she whispered, running her fingertips over his face. 

The doctors hadn't seen the need for a respirator since there was every chance that he wouldn't live throughout the night, and so the man just looked as if he was sleeping. The only thing to attest to the accident was the scrapes and bruises that marred his perfect skin. 

"Usagi-chan?" 

She jumped at the voice, looking up. "Oh! Rei-chan." 

"You seem disappointed?" 

"I... Well, I kinda thought it was Mamoru..." 

Rei laughed. "Do I really sound like a guy?" 

"No, it's just... Well, I want him to wake up." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Usagi stared at her after that softly uttered question. "What do you mean? He's my brother; I love him!" 

"Do you like him only as a brother?" 

"Huh? Well... What else would I like him as? Besides, Rei-chan, you know who I'm in love with." 

Rei sighed. "Hai, I do." 

"Is he... gonna be okay?" 

Usagi and Rei both turned to look at Motoki who had just entered the room. "The doctors said that if he doesn't wake up from this coma, then he might be paralyzed from the waist down..." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" 

"Don't apologize to me... And don't pity him, either, if he wakes up. I'm sure Mamoru-san wouldn't need pity... Just someone to understand him..." Usagi said. 

"That person is you, Usagi-chan," Rei said quietly. 

Usagi smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Rei-chan." 

~@~@~

A week later, and still no response from Mamoru. Would he wake up? Usagi was beginning to think that she would never be able to tease her brother again... "Usagi-chan?" To never hear his voice again, that would be even worse... 

Then, she gasped. "Mamoru-san!" She stared down at him to where his midnight blue eyes were staring up at her. 

"I... Usagi-chan, if I don't make it... There's something I need you to do for me..." he said slowly. 

"No, Mamoru-san, you're going to be okay!" 

"Thank you for your...confidence... but I don't think it'll be enough..." It was clear to see that he was having a hard time talking. 

"Mamoru-san?" she whispered, concerned for her brother. 

"There's... something you should know... I am... Tuxedo Kamen, protector of the Sailor Senshi." Usagi gasped, staring at him, her face going pale. "Find Sailor Moon... Tell her that I love her... And that I... Didn't mean to hurt her..." 

With those words, the man elapsed into silence again, slipping back into the deep recesses of his mind. "No! Mamoru-san, don't leave me!" Usagi cried, but he couldn't hear her. The grasp of the coma was too tight... 

_ Please review!! ^_^ _


	8. Doubts and Broken Relationships

_ Thanks for all the reviews!! ^_^ _

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love _**

Chapter 8 >> 

Doubts and Broken Relationships 

* * *

A month later, Usagi still couldn't believe it. This man, whom she had always considered a brother, was her lover. How could this have happened? She couldn't understand it... Hadn't Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion been lovers in the Silver Millennium? So why were they family now? "Usagi-chan?" 

She turned, seeing Ami standing there. She smiled slightly. "Ami-chan. How could this have happened?" she whispered. 

Walking closer, Ami enveloped her friend in a hug. "I don't know, but it's going to be okay. Queen Serenity wouldn't have sent us here if you were going to be ripped apart from the man you love." 

Usagi sighed. "I just don't know. It's all so confusing..." 

"Usa..." 

She jumped at the whispered word, looking down into Mamoru's pain-clouded eyes. "Mamoru-san! You're awake!" 

"Did you... tell her?" he whispered. 

Biting her lip, Usagi nodded. "Hai, she knows." 

"Good," he said, wincing as pain wracked his body. "Where am I?" 

"The hospital... Do you remember what happened?" 

He frowned in concentration, going back to that day... "Hai. A youma... It came out of nowhere, slinging lightning at me..." Then, he gasped, his eyes flaring wide. "Sailor Moon! It said she was going to die next!" 

"It's okay; she's fine." 

"She... is? How do you know? Did the youma already try to attack her? Is she okay?" he asked quickly. 

Usagi smiled, feeling his love. "She's fine. And yes, the youma did try to kill her, but with the help of the Senshi, she was able to overcome it." 

He smiled slightly, relieved to know that the woman he loved was safe. "Where are mother and father?" he asked Usagi, searching the room. The only person he saw was... Mizuno Ami... If that girl knew that he was... He glared at her, tensing. "Does that girl know...?" he asked Usagi. 

Usagi glanced back at Ami. "What...? Oh. Um... Yeah, she does." 

"Why?" he asked stiffly. "If this gets spread around--" 

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone." 

"Why not? Why are you so sure?" 

"Because I am Sailor Mercury," Ami replied, holding up her henshin wand. 

Mamoru stared at her, amazed. "Ami-chan? Sailor ... Mercury?" 

She nodded. "Mercury Power, Make up!" she cried, transforming to let him know that she wasn't lying about this. 

"So... Usagi-chan, this is how you contacted Sailor Moon?" Even though he was still in pain, Mamoru's thought process was working double time. "But why did you know that Ami-chan was a Senshi? I didn't think that anyone knew, other than the other Senshi..." 

Usagi bit her lip, debating on whether or not she should tell Mamoru that 'she' was Sailor Moon now or to wait until later... "We confided in Usagi-chan," Mercury said quickly, to make the decision easier for her friend. 

"Why?" Mamoru asked. 

"We could sense that she had a good heart and a pure soul," Rei said as she walked into the room. 

"Rei-chan? You're..." 

"Sailor Mars," she replied. 

An unexpected, striken look came over Mamoru's face. "S... Sailor Mars? I didn't mean to get attacked, okay? I never wanted to hurt Sailor Moon..." 

"She was not hurt," Rei said. "It is okay, Mamoru-san. I forgive you... for now." 

"Rei-chan? What do you mean?" Usagi asked, confused. 

"It's nothing, Usagi-chan," the other girl said quickly. "Mamoru-san, I understand the conditions." 

He nodded slowly, glancing to his sister. "Usagi-chan, I had no idea that you knew the Senshi... Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Tuxedo Kamen?!" she cried, staring at him. "If I had known, the Senshi would have--" she broke off, not able to continue. "Forget it," she huffed angrily, stalking from the room. 

"Usagi-chan!" Mamoru cried, but the girl was gone. 

~*~*~

_'How could this happen? Mamoru-san, my brother, is really Tuxedo Kamen... How can he be my lover and my brother, all at once? It shouldn't happen... Why would mother have sent us to this time if this was going to happen; if we couldn't be together?'_ Usagi wondered. 

"Usagi-chan?" 

She turned, looking at Makoto. "Hai?" 

"Are you okay? I mean, it can't be that easy for you now that you know Mamoru-san is--" 

"It's okay, Mako-chan. I understand that he won't feel the same way after he realizes who Sailor Moon is." 

"But..." 

"Don't, Mako-chan. It already hurts too much... I'm just going to tell him - as Sailor Moon - that it can't work out anymore... It'll be easier on him than finding out that he was in love with his sister..." 

~*~*~

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" asked a soft voice. 

Mamoru looked up, seeing Sailor Moon standing there. "Love! Are you okay? I didn't mean to worry you..." 

She shook her head, keeping her eyes turned from him. "I'm okay. It's just... I don't think this is working out... You should probably find another girl - one that you can really care about..." 

"What? Sailor Moon, what are you talking about? I could never do that! I love you!" 

She sighed. "But you don't know who I am. All you know is 'Sailor Moon' or 'Moon Princess.' That's not who I am; it's not all of me!" 

"I... I know that... I _do_ want to know everything about you... Who you are, where you come from, everything that has to do with you." 

"Mamoru-san..." she said softly. Wavering, she looked at him. Couldn't it work out? Maybe... "No," she said strongly, more to convince herself than for him. "I'm sorry, but it can't be. You should find someone who is more deserving of your love... Someone that can give you everything you need." 

With those words, she turned and left, but not before Mamoru saw the tear sliding down her cheek. "Sailor Moon..." he whispered, confused. Why would she do this? Didn't she love him? 

~*~*~

A week later, Mamoru was finally released from the hospital. Usagi was worried about their parents, though. Where were they? They hadn't been heard from since Mamoru's accident... "Usagi-chan?" 

Mamoru's voice broke through the stillness of the night. Turning, Usagi looked at him. "Yeah?" 

"What're you doing?" 

"Writing," she replied. 

And she had been. Sitting at her desk, she had been writing a poem. Not very good, although it was a way to let her feelings out. "Oh. Have you heard from Mom and Dad yet?" 

She shook her head. "No. I'm getting kinda worried about them, though..." 

Mamoru frowned, rubbing his side gingerly. "We should be looking for them... Something." 

"Is your side paining you again?" she asked. 

He shook his head. "No. Anyway, where did they say they went? I don't remember that..." 

"They're visiting relatives in America." 

"Well, maybe they got stuck? Bad weather or something..." 

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know... I just hope they're okay..." 

Walking over, Darien hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, sis, it'll be okay. I'm sure they're fine." 

Usagi closed her eyes, remembering all the times he had held her, but as a lover. Since she had broken up with him, he had been depressed, moping around all day. But it was the best for the both of them, though, she knew. She did wonder, however, what he thought of her. Did he resent her as Sailor Moon? Had his feelings changed for her as his sister? She sighed, wondering if this really was for the best. Didn't it hurt far more than his rejection ever could? 

Mamoru wondered, briefly, why it seemed that he was holding Sailor Moon. He knew that it was Usagi he was hugging, giving comfort to, but it seemed as if it were his lover. Maybe it was because he missed Sailor Moon so much? Was that why he could so easily imagine that he was holding her again? 

A beeping sounded, loud in the silent room. Pulling back, Usagi gasped. It was her communicator. But how could she fight as Sailor Moon? Surely Tuxedo Kamen would have to save her... She couldn't face him like that! 

Mamoru looked at her, frowning. "Is everything okay? What's that sound?" 

"I... It must be my alarm!" she laughed nervously. "Guess I set it wrong this morning..." 

With that lame excuse hanging in the air, she ran from the room. "What's up?" she asked as the face of Mars flashed across the screen. 

"Youma... at the park," Mars said quickly before the screen went blank. 

Frowning, Usagi made an excuse to Mamoru and ran for the battle scene. _'When will they ever get original and use somewhere else besides the *park*?!'_

~*~*~

Sailor Moon was kneeling on the ground, clutching her shoulder. A crimson flow of blood ran through her fingers, soaking her once pristine gloves. She wouldn't give up, though. She wouldn't ask - or beg - for Tuxedo Kamen's help. It would hurt too much to see him like this... 

_'Is she trying to get herself killed?!_ Mamoru thought to himself as he hid in the shadows, waiting for the right time. Shortly after Usagi had left to "go to the mall with Naru" (which was an excuse he had seen right through - what was she *really* doing?!) he had felt the pull that signified that Sailor Moon needed his help. 

Now, watching the young heroine, he was trying to determine whether she had a death wish or if she was just plain stupid! "Sailor Moon, where's Tuxedo Kamen?" Mars yelled. 

Sailor Moon shook her head, fighting back the pain. "Not here. Left him... at the house," she gasped out. 

Mamoru's eyes widened behind his domino mask. What had she said? Left... Tuxedo Kamen at the house? But, if that was true, then Sailor Moon was... 

He didn't have time to finish that thought because just then, a stray attack was headed right for Sailor Moon. Leaping up, he prayed that he could get to her in time. 

* * *

_ Please review. ^_^ _


	9. Ai no Tsuki

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love_**

Chapter 9 >> 

Ai no Tsuki 

The battle had been won, and Sailor Moon was safe. In all the excitement, Tuxedo Kamen had forgotten Sailor Moon's words. It was for the better, of course. But she had still spurned his attentions, refusing to even speak to him. Did she really hate him? 

"Mamo-chan, you know I love you..." she said softly. "That's why this can't work out... I don't want to hurt you..." 

Still refusing to look at him, she ran off. Mamoru winced under the accusing glares of the other Senshi. "I..." was all he could say. 

"She loves you, that is true," Venus said. 

"Sailor Moon has her reasons for what she does," Mars told him. 

"Do not despair, all will be well," Mercury said quietly. "You just have to realize the truth - what is inside your heart." 

As the Senshi disappeared into the night, Mamoru watched them, puzzled. Why did they all seem to want him to get back on good terms with Sailor Moon? Didn't they stand behind their leader? It was something to figure out another day, though. For now, he had to get home before Usagi got worried. 

~*~*~

_'That was too close. I can't just tell Mamoru that I'm Sailor Moon... He'd probably go insane! So what do I do?'_ Usagi thought, laying on her bed. She was hugging a brown-and-white teddy bear that Mamoru had gotten her at a fair one time, before their lives had become so complicated. 

Sometimes she wished they could just go back to that time; when they were just brother and sister, nothing more. But if they did that, then she would miss him so, miss the love that they had made. 

"Usagi-chan?" 

Jumping slightly at the voice, she turned to look at her "brother." It was odd to think of him like that when they had shared so much. "H-Hai?" 

"I'm sorry I ran off like that... Sailor Moon was in trouble." 

Usagi shrugged. "No problem. I understand." 

She could say no more for fear that her feelings would show in her voice, or in her face if he chanced to look at her. Moving closer, Mamoru sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her arm. "Usagi-chan? Are you okay?" 

Slowly, she nodded. Not daring to say anything for chance that she may end up sobbing, she remained silent. Mamoru couldn't be allowed to know why she was upset. And surely he would question her if he knew how distraught she was. Never could she tell him that she was upset because he was her brother. She couldn't allow him to know the truth. Surely it would kill him. 

"I-I am fine, Mamoru-san," she said quietly when it seemed he was waiting for an answer. 

Wincing when her voice cracked, she waited for him to say something about her obvious discomfort. But he said nothing. Why? Didn't he want to know what was wrong with his "little sister?" 

Mamoru looked at her, wondering what was bothering her. Was it because he had gone to help Sailor Moon and left her there alone? "Usagi-chan? Are you upset because I left to help Sailor Moon?" 

Usagi let loose a bitter laugh, knowing that he would never realize the truth. "No, Mamoru-san, I do not care that you went to the aid of Sailor Moon. In fact, had you not, I would have condemned you. Why is it that you think that I do not believe in love? Truly, I know more of love and sacrifice than ever you would." 

Looking up at him hurt, cold eyes, Usagi tried to make him understand that she was hurting; that nothing could ever be the same again. Seeing her hurt expression, the azure orbs that were the window to the soul in pain, Mamoru gasped. "Usagi-chan, I... I am sorry if I implied that I did not believe your words... In truth, I always put great store in what you say..." 

"Save it," she said roughly. "It doesn't matter anymore." 

"What?" 

Usagi sighed, getting up and walking over to the window. Looking out at the night sky, she tried to hold back her tears. "Mamoru-san, you would never understand what I have gone through just to make this life better for others... So many don't see what I've done; what I've lost in my quest to make this a better world." 

Staring at the girl standing there, Mamoru tried to puzzle through what she was saying. Even though she was only fifteen, she looked much older and wiser standing there with the moonlight shining down upon her. _'Does she know something about Sailor Moon? What is Usagi's secret?'_ Mamoru thought. 

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking the stillness of the night. Usagi jumped, startled, and glanced over at the phone on the nightstand. "Moshi moshi?" Mamoru answered. He listened for a moment and his eyes widened. "Mother!" 

Usagi gasped. "What? Are they all right? Where are they?" 

Mamoru shook his head, listening. "Right, I understand... Bye." 

He hung up the phone and Usagi watched him intently. "Well?" she asked impatiently. 

"They'll be home tomorrow. They said they'd answer our questions then." 

Usagi sighed. "But they're okay, right?" 

"Yeah." 

There was a period of awkward silence as the two ran out of things to say. "Well, I... I guess I'll go to bed... It was a long battle..." Mamoru said finally. 

"Okay..." Usagi agreed, but not really wanting him to leave. 

She wanted to cry out "don't leave me; I love you" but then he would know the truth. That she was Sailor Moon. And that was the one thing he couldn't know... So she watched as he left, closing the door behind him. It was almost as if he had closed the door on her love, as well, but she knew that wasn't the case. 

~*~*~

Ami sat in her room, trying to concentrate on her chemistry homework. She couldn't do it, however. Her mind was too filled with concern for Usagi. How was she taking Mamoru's attitude towards her and Sailor Moon? 

Sometimes, Ami wondered if perhaps Mamoru already knew the truth about Sailor Moon's identity but said nothing to spare Usagi the embarassment and anguish. But no, she knew that wasn't true. If Mamoru knew, then he would have confronted Usagi already. He loved her too much not to just let it go. 

So what would they do? If they couldn't be together, Ami had the feeling that something very bad was going to happen to the timeline... 

~*~*~

"Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan!" 

The two made their way to the door where their parents were entered. "Mother, what took so long?" Mamoru asked. 

The woman sighed. "We had... problems along the way." 

"What kind of problems?" Usagi asked, taking a bag from her father. She kept her eyes from going into Mamoru's direction because she knew that to look at him would hurt her. Especially now with their parents there, she would have to avoid him as best she could. 

"Nothing major," her father said. "Just a little car trouble." 

Usagi glanced at Mamoru, wincing when she realized that they would never have secret little glances, or "forbidden" nightly meetings anymore. Sighing, she averted her gaze and continued helping their parents. _'Mamoru can't know the truth,'_ she thought. _'It would hurt us all too much. I just hope the other Senshi know why he can't know...'_

~*~*~

In the Hiwaka Jinga shrine, Rei was praying for Usagi's safety. She wasn't sure why she felt that her leader was in danger, it was just a feeling - intuition. Maybe it was because she was so connected to the girl. She wasn't sure. But she had to make sure that Usagi would remain safe! So what was threatening her? 

~*~*~

Mumbling in her sleep, Usagi tossed and turned. Locked in the grasp of a nightmare, she failed to notice the dark figure creeping around her room, standing over her, watching her. If only Luna had been there, she could have warned Usagi. But thanks to the allergies of her step-mother, Luna was at Minako's. 

The figure continued to watch her sleeping, reaching out a hand to gently trace her facial features. "You will be dead by morning," he whispered roughly. Brandishing a knife in the air, he brought it up to plunge it into the heart of the sleeping girl. 

* * *

_ Please review... ^__^ _


	10. Confusion and Anger

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love_**

Chapter 10 >> 

Confusion and Anger 

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Mamoru had just returned from the kitchen and getting a drink of water to hopefully help him sleep when he heard someone moving around in Usagi's room. Was she awake? Deciding to check it out, he eased her door open. Waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness, he saw a figure standing over Usagi with a knife -- ready to plunge it into her heart. 

"No!" he yelled, pushing the door open wide until it slammed against the wall and running into the room, knocking the figure away from her. 

The knife flew in a wide arc, clattering on the floor. During the commotion, Usagi awoke and jerked up in bed, looking around. "Wh-what?" she muttered. 

Seeing Mamoru and a man in black wresting on the floor, she gasped. "Mamoru!" she cried. 

Grunting, Mamoru was finally able to knock the other man out. Breathing heavily, he got to his feet and sank down on the bed beside Usagi. "Are... are you... okay?" he gasped out. 

She nodded, quickly moving to check him for injuries. "Oh, Mamoru, what happened?!" she cried. 

"He was going to kill you..." 

Mamoru tried to ignore the fact that, oddly, Usagi's hands felt like Sailor Moon's. Why was he still thinking about his lover, even now? She had made it clear that things were over between them... Hadn't she? "I-I'm okay now," she told him shakily. 

_'Who was that? And why did he want to kill me? He can't be one of the enemy... He would've used magic, ne?'_ she thought. _'So who was it?'_

"Usagi? Mamoru?" their parents called as they ran in. 

"What's going on?" Kenji asked. 

Seeing the prone figure on the floor, Ikuko gasped. "Kenji, look!" 

"Who is that? What's going on?" Kenji cried. 

"He tried to kill Usagi," Mamoru explained. 

Ikuko gasped. "My baby!" Running to Usagi's side, she checked her for injuries. 

"It's okay, Mom, Mamoru got here in time," Usagi assured her. 

The night was full of tension as the police arrived, taking away the would-be murderer. No one knew who he was -- but it appeared that he wasn't right in the head. Most likely he had mistaken Usagi for someone else, the police said. Usagi, Mamoru, and their parents were glad to agree with that theory. They didn't want to think that there could be someone wanting to kill Usagi, other than the enemy, of course. 

~*~

Rei, oddly enough, blamed herself for Usagi's near death. If she had heeded her instincts, warned Usagi that she felt danger, it might not have happened. No matter how many times Usagi tried to tell Rei that it would have happened regardless of a warning, the priestess continued to beat herself up over it. She blamed herself for everything bad that happened to her princess! And why? Because she was supposed to protect her; she was supposed to foresee all the danger and keep the Moon Princess from facing it! But she had, she thought, failed in her duty. So what was left for her? How could Sailor Mars show her face again when she had failed her princess? 

Rei wouldn't let anyone know that she was entertaining thoughts of suicide, though. After all, wouldn't that make her appear weaker than she already was? The Senshi of Fire, wasn't she supposed to be the strong one? But how strong had she been when the Princess had almost been killed -- or worse? 

"Rei?" 

The girl turned, seeing Makoto standing in the doorway. "Hi," she said softly, schooling her face so as not to show any emotion. 

"What're you doing?" 

Rei adjusted her robes, answering, "Meditating." 

"Oh. Well, do you want me to leave?" Makoto asked uncertainly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"No, it's okay. You can stay." As the brunette got settled on a mat, Rei said uncertainly, "Ne, Mako-chan..." 

"Yeah?" the girl replied. 

"Do you think Usagi's okay? I mean... You know, after the other night?" 

Makoto frowned. "She seemed okay to me... Why?" 

Rei shrugged. "Just a feeling." 

"Oh," was the quiet answer. 

Rei turned back to her thoughts, concentrating on Usagi and Mamoru. What could she do to help them? And could their relationship work out after Mamoru knew who Sailor Moon was? Rei didn't even notice when Makoto slipped out of the room on silent feet. All of her attention was focused on the matter at hand. 

~*~

Minako sighed, plunking another card down on the table. "Solitaire," she grumbled. "This is so boring!" 

"Then why not do something?" Artemis said from his position on the window sill, trying to get her to shut up so he could get in a good cat nap. 

"Because everybody's busy!" Minako snapped, slamming another card down on the table top. "I've played over ten games and I've lost them all!" 

Artemis snicked, amused at Minako's predicament. "Well, maybe you need a new life," he said softly, laughing. 

Minako glared at him, throwing a stuffed rabbit toward him. As Artemis jumped out of the way, his fur bristling, Minako smirked. "Serves you right," she told him. 

Turning back to her game, Minako ignored her cat. 

~*~

Mamoru looked at his sister, wondering what was wrong with her. Had that man attacking her really affected her so badly? Or was it something else? "Usagi?" he asked. 

She glanced at him. "Hm?" 

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. 

Usagi frowned, an odd light coming into her eyes. "Physically, yes, I am well. Emotionally, I suppose you could say that I am healthy. But in matters of the heart? No, that is truly where I hurt the most," she said softly. 

Mamoru stared at her. Since when had his sister spoken like that? Usagi sighed, turning her face away from her 'brother.' Her old princess-like qualities had been coming to the surface lately and she been acting more and more like Princess Serenity. The Senshi had noticed this, but had Mamoru noticed it in Sailor Moon? She wasn't sure yet. 

"Usagi? Did some guy break your heart?" Mamoru asked. "I'll kill him if he did; nobody hurts my sister!" 

Usagi let loose a bitter laugh, smirking. "Mamoru, thank you, but this is nothing you can handle. It's something you would never understand." 

Mamoru looked at her, wondering what she meant. Or was it just that Usagi didn't want him to hurt this boy who had broken her heart? Yes, that had to be it. So who was it? He could find out from her friends, if she wouldn't tell him. Nobody would hurt his sister! 

~*~

Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami stared at Mamoru. They couldn't believe what he had just asked them... He had gathered them all together at the arcade, and he asked them this?! "Mamoru, do you know what you're asking?" Rei hissed. 

Mamoru gulped, looking at her. "Rei -- Mars -- I know that you don't accept me. You threatened to kill me if hurt Sailor Moon! But I'm asking you this now, as a friend. I just want to help my sister... Please, do any of you know who this man could be that hurt her?" 

The girls looked at each other, saying nothing. How could they tell Mamoru that he was responsible? He would never believe him, they knew that. And they couldn't tell him that Usagi was Sailor Moon... So what could they do? 

"I'm sorry, Mamoru, we don't know," Minako said. 

The man sighed in defeat. "Whoever it is must be lucky, then. I'll kill him if I ever find out who hurt my sister!" 

As Mamoru stalked away in anger, the girls looked at each other. "Should we... you know, tell him?" Makoto asked uncertainly. "He was pretty mad..." 

Rei shook her head. "No, we can't tell him. He'll have to find out on his own... Or when Usagi tells him." 

All of them knew, though, that Usagi would never tell him. She thought that telling him would only hurt him. But wasn't keeping him in the dark hurting him even more? 

~*~

Usagi stared unseeingly at the blue sky above her. Laying in the park on the dew-sparkled grass, the girl stared at the clouds passing above her. _'Why does it have to hurt so bad?'_ she wondered. _'Isn't it for the best? I don't want to hurt Mamoru... I love him...' _

So what was she supposed to do? She didn't know... It was all so confusing... 

* * *

_ Please review... Since spring break just started (yeah!!) I'll have more time to work on my stories and I should get another chapter out soon... ^_^ _


	11. A Love Revealed

**

_The Truth of Forbidden Love _

**

Chapter 11 >> 

A Love Revealed 

Motoki looked at his friend, frowning. What was wrong with Mamoru? Ever since that 'discussion' he had the other day with Usagi's friends -- after which he had stormed out -- Mamoru hadn't been himself. What was wrong with him? Did it have something to do with Usagi or her friends? 

"Mamoru? Is something wrong?" he asked, setting a cup of coffee down in front of his friend. 

"No..." the man said slowly, staring blankly at the cup in front of him. "Just thinking." 

Motoki frowned, shrugging, deciding to accept that reason. "Okay." 

As the sandy-haired man went back to work, Mamoru sighed. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Usagi -- who had hurt her. Why wouldn't anyone tell him? "Mamoru?" a soft voice asked. 

He glanced over, shuttering his emotions as he saw Ami standing there. "What do you want?" he growled. 

The blue-haired girl bit her lip nervously, not used to confrontation. Usually she liked to avoid anything that could escalate into an arguement, but this time she had no choice. "Mamoru, Usagi's reasons for what she is doing are her own. So, too, are Sailor Moon's. You can't change that. But can you see the truth? The real person behind the fuku and Silver Crystal?" 

Mamoru stared at her. "What are you saying? That I don't know the woman I love?" 

"Perhaps," Ami said softly. "I'm just telling you that Usagi and Sailor Moon are... closer than you think." 

As the girl walked away, Mamoru frowned, thinking over what she had said. Closer than he thought? What could that mean? 

~*~

Outside the home of Usagi and Mamoru, a green haired woman looked at the upstairs window with saddened garnet eyes. "This will be harder than you think," she whispered. "Are you prepared to face your destiny?" 

~*~

Usagi gasped, looking up from the manga she had been reading. What had that been? A cold chill, yes, but it was something more... Almost like a premonition... Shrugging, she went back to her reading. She would puzzle it over later, if anything else happened. 

"Usagi!" her mother called as she stuck her head in the room. "Your father and I are going to an art exhibit at the World Museum. Would you like to come with us?" 

"No, thanks," she replied. 

"Okay. Well, when Mamoru gets home, would you tell him where we are? I think he's at the arcade with Motoki." 

"Sure." 

As her mother left, Usagi sighed. Of course she didn't want to go; that would be so boring! "Usagi?" 

She glanced up, seeing Mamoru standing in the doorway. "Hi. Mom and Dad went to the World Museum," she told him. 

"I know." 

"So..." she said slowly. "What's up?" 

"Usagi..." he began as he walked in the room. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he said hesitantly, "Can I ask you something?" 

"You just did," she quipped with a grin. Giggling, she continued, "Sure." 

"Well... Can you tell me who hurt you? I mean, you haven't been yourself..." 

Usagi sighed, jumping to her feet. "Mamoru, I've told you not to ask me that! It's none of your business, okay?" she yelled. 

"Usagi, please, I want to help you." 

"Help me? Help me?!" she cried. "If you wanted to help me, you wouldn't love me!" 

Mamoru stared at her. "Love you? Usagi, what are you talking about? You're my sister, of course I love you." 

"Not like that... It's not so easy... Mamoru, don't you see?" she pleaded. 

Looking at her, Mamoru realized... She looked exactly like... "Sailor Moon?" he whispered. 

She nodded silently, tears beginning to run down her face. "I-I wanted to tell you... But I knew that you would be hurt if you found out that the one you said you loved was really your sister... I mean, there's no way you still love me like that..." Her words came out in gasps, in between sobs. 

"Usagi..." He moved to take her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Baby, I still love you. I'll always love you," he told her. "I don't care if you're my sister; we were meant to be together. That can't stop my love for you." 

She smiled embracing him tightly. "Thank you... I love you too, Mamoru..." 

Tilting her chin back, Mamoru captured Usagi's lips in a gentle kiss. "I'll always be here for you," he whispered. 

"Forever," she murmured, leaning back on the bed and taking him with her. 

~*~

Hours later, Kenji and Ikuko entered the house. All was quiet. Odd, really. They had expected Mamoru and Usagi to be arguing, as usual, or at least for Usagi to be on the phone with some of her friends. So what was going on? "Usagi? Mamoru?" Ikuko called as she walked down the hall toward Usagi's room. 

In Usagi's room, the couple jolted up in surprise, pulling the sheet over their naked bodies. "Kuso," Mamoru cursed. 

The two leaped into action, throwing their clothes on hastily. Just as the door opened, they relaxed into semi-normal positions. Usagi reading a manga she had found discarded on the floor under an article of clothing and Mamoru pecking away at the laptop that had been, thankfully, in Usagi's room. "Why didn't you answer?" Ikuko asked, walking in with Kenji close behind her. 

"Sorry, Mom, I was busy reading," Usagi said. 

"I was so absorbed, I didn't even hear you," Mamoru lied. 

Neither of them could look their parents in the eye. They didn't know how they could explain this to them. Sure, they weren't related by blood, but it would be bad enough. For most of their lives, they had considered each other a sibling. Now what would they do since they were in love? "Did you have fun while we were gone?" Ikuko asked. 

"Yeah," Usagi said softly, smiling secretly. Her mother had no idea of the truth. She had been to heaven and back -- numerous times. That plateau could only be reached with Mamoru, she knew. 

"Uh huh," Mamoru muttered, trying hard to retain a bored expression as he pecked away at the keys. 

"Well, we'll let you get back to what you're doing," Ikuko said as she and Kenji left the room. 

As the door closed behind them, Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other. "That was close," Usagi said. 

"Yeah. A little too close." 

Moving over to sit next to Usagi on the bed, Mamoru couldn't resist bringing her into his arms. "What do we do now?" he murmured. "There's no way they can find out about this..." 

Usagi sighed. "We're going to have to sneak around like before... Only this time, we know who each other are." 

He groaned, closing his eyes. "Do you know hard it's going to be? I'm always going to want you; needing to touch you." 

She buried her face in his chest, smelling the scent of their love still clinging to him. "I know... It's going to be so hard..." 

Mamoru sucked in a breath. "Don't say that word..." he moaned. 

Usagi giggled. "Right, sorry." 

They sat there in silence, just holding one another. "We should tell the Senshi, ne?" Mamoru asked. 

"Yeah, I guess. Tomorrow?" 

"Sure. It'll be fun..." 

~*~

"The flames of desire are burning brightly," Rei intoned, staring into the blazing fire. "The lovers are complete once more. But can love withstand their family's objections -- the ridicule and shame? Can they forget that this should be 'forbidden' and go on with true love?" 

~*~

Motoki raised an eyebrow, now seeing Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami all gathered at a booth in the back corner. The last time they were here -- minus Usagi -- they had gotten into a fight. So what would happen this time? Taking up a cloth and bucket of water, he went to the table beside them, washing it and attempting to listen in on their conversation. He knew he shouldn't be spying, but he couldn't help it. Something was wrong with his best friend and he wanted to know what! 

"So, you're back together then?" Minako asked. 

"Yes," Usagi replied, smiling happily. "I realized that it didn't really matter who were were -- we're in love anyway." 

"Queen Serenity didn't know this happen; she just wanted our love to continue. And so it will. Besides, we also knew that we would die without each other," Mamoru said. "Just because we're supposed to be 'family' isn't going to stop us." 

"It does make it kind of hard though." 

Usagi and Mamoru shared a secret smile, thinking of why they had almost been caught. No one had noticed Motoki yet, and he was busy trying to puzzle out what he had heard. What did it mean? Usagi had a boyfriend and Mamoru had scored with some girl? But why were they so worried about that? He didn't understand any of it. 

"As long as true love survives, we don't have a problem," Minako said happily. 

"There are other things we have to worry about. Like the enemy. And how we're going to tell their parents," Rei said. 

"Our parents... They're not going to find out for a while..." Usagi said slowly. 

"Yeah. Besides the fact that Usagi is so much younger than I am, they think that we know each other as only brother and sister. To them, it would be like incest," Mamoru told them. 

"But it isn't! You aren't even really related! Besides, this love began centuries ago!" Makoto cried. 

"They don't know that, though. I can see the point Usagi and Mamoru are making," Ami said. "Their parents won't accept this easily." 

"Just be careful," Rei said. 

"We will," Usagi and Mamoru said together. 

* * *

**Author's Note: **_ Okay, I hope everyone is liking this story... I'm trying very hard not to make this into a hentai story, so the little kiddies can read it... ^_^ _

As always, please review if you'd like more.... Reviews are my food!! Ok, not really, but they make me keep writing!! ^_^ 


	12. Usagi's... WHAT??!!

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love _**

Part 12 >> 

Usagi's... WHAT??!! 

Two weeks after Mamoru and Usagi's relationship was worked out, they were finally alone. Their parents had gone shopping and wouldn't be back for at least two hours. Gladly, the two came together again, running for Mamoru's room almost as soon as the door closed behind their parents. Laying together silently, Usagi smiled. "I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too," he replied, running a gentle hand through her hair. 

Usagi was laying on top of Mamoru, both still naked and underneath a blanket. With her cheek on his chest, Usagi could hear the steady "thump-thump," of the heart that belonged to her beloved. "Do you know that song from 'Labyrinth,'where it goes, 'it's only forever, not long at all'?" she asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, we promised forever… I guess that's not long… So how about forever and always?" 

Looking into Usagi's azure eyes, Mamoru smiled. "Of course. It would be my pleasure to love you forever and always." 

As their lips came together in a kiss, sealing their vow, they were overcome with love for each other. 

~*~

Outside the house, Setsuna smiled softly. "You love can last through family ties… That is good, my friends. But can it last through out the other problems you will face?" 

"When should we reveal ourselves to them?" an aqua-haired girl asked. 

"Soon, I think," Setsuna replied. 

"I don't want him hurting the princess," the tomboyish girl said, hugging her aqua-haired companion. 

Setsuna nodded. "I understand, Uranus." 

~*~

"Rei, are you done yet?" 

The girl sighed, looking at the impatient face of Yuuichirou. "What do you want?" she snapped. 

_I have too much to deal with to mess with you!_ She thought in irritation. "Hino-san wants us to go to the store and pick up some things… I needed to know if you were done meditating so we could go." 

Rei nodded slowly. "Hai, I'm done." 

Releasing her hair from the confines of its ribbon, she stood up and turned. Smiling at Yuuichirou, she stared from the room. "Well, let's go!" 

As the two left the temple ground, Rei tried to ignore the feeling of impending doom. 

~*~

A week later, Usagi moaned, leaning against the sink. "I don't believe this…" she whispered. 

It had been the third time in as many days that she had been sick. And it always hit her in the mornings. Why? Was it some kind of odd flu or something? But, no, she knew there was another possibility. One that she didn't want to think about. There was no way that she could be… 

"Usagi! Are you okay?" her mother called. 

She looked up, wincing at the words. _Okay? Sure, if you count having morning sickness._ Out loud, she said, "Fine!" 

Sighing, she got to her feet and brushed her teeth, trying to get rid of the lingering sour taste in her mouth. As she exited the bathroom, she went to Mamoru's room. Not bothering to knock, she walked in. She had to talk to him and she had to tell him what she thought was going on. If it was what she thought it was… They would both be in trouble. 

Mamoru looked up from the book he was reading, smiling at her. "Hi," he said quietly. 

She smiled softly, closing the door behind her. "Mamoru… There's something we need to talk about…" she said nervously. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing that something was bothering her. 

Walking over, she sat down on the bed beside him. "Mamoru… I think I'm… pregnant." 

There was a long pause as Mamoru stared at her, stunned. 

~*~

Ami frowned, picking up the communicator that beeped insistently. "Mercury here." 

"Ami, I need help!" Usagi yelled, her face frantic in the screen. 

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Ami could tell that this was a real problem - it wasn't just homework that she hadn't done. This was serious. 

"I-I think I'm pregnant…" Usagi said slowly. "Can your mom - or you - test me and see? I don't want my parents to find out…" 

"Does Mamoru know?" 

"Hai, he's here with me. We tried one of those home pregnancy tests… It came out positive." 

Ami frowned. "Usagi, how could you let this happen? You know the consequences of…" 

"Ami, we didn't call you so you could lecture us!" Mamoru snarled, taking the communicator from Usagi. "We called you for your help!" 

Ami sighed. "I-I'm sorry… I just wasn't prepared for this…" 

"And you think we were?!" Mamoru yelled. 

Ami winced. "Look, why don't you two come over here and I'll see if my mom will check Usagi out. I doubt if she'll keep it a secret, though…" 

"No!" Usagi cried. "She has to; nobody can know about this!" 

"There are rules, Usagi, and one of them is that she has to report all cases of teen pregnancy!" 

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "Is there around that rule? Nobody can find out about this!" 

He sighed. "No… Ami's right, she's obligated to report it." 

Usagi bit her lip nervously. "Well… Ami, can you do it then? You don't have to tell anybody about it…" 

"I don't know, Usagi… I don't think I would feel right doing it… Besides, I don't have the lab equipment to test it!" 

"Can't you get it? Please, Ami, we need help!" Usagi pleaded. 

"I… Fine. Meet me at at my house at midnight; my mom'll be at work." 

"Thanks!" 

As they closed the connection and Usagi put the communicator down, Mamoru held her tightly. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," he murmured. 

"Are you sure? Mamoru, this wasn't supposed to happen! I'm only fifteen - I'm not ready to be a mother!" she cried. 

Mamoru frowned. "Usagi… If you don't want the child…" 

"What?! Oh, no! Mamoru, that's not what I meant at all! You know that I want it - I'll always cherish our children. It will be a symbol of our love!" She paused. "I just… I didn't think that I would be a mother so soon." 

"We don't know for sure yet. We should wait for Ami's diagnosis before we jump to any conclusions." 

"You're right." 

~*~

Ami looked nervously at Usagi, frowning. They had just finished the tests and Ami held the results in her hand. "Well?" Usagi asked impatiently. 

"The tests say… positive." 

Usagi gasped, leaning against Mamoru for support. "Oh, no, our parents are going to kill us," she moaned. 

Mamoru held her tightly. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, love." 

Usagi nodded, closing her eyes. Without thought, her hand went to cover her abdomen, amazed at the thought of a child growing there. "Our child…" she whispered in wonder. 

Mamoru hugged her. "Hai, born of our love." 

~*~

"How are you going to tell them?" Rei asked, looking at her two friends. 

Usagi and Mamoru had called together the Senshi and told them of the situation. Of course, they weren't yet sure how they were going to tell their parents. What would they think? And could they tell them the truth - everything? Even about their duty as Prince and Princess? 

"We have to tell them sometime," Mamoru said. 

"It would be foolish to wait until I start showing," Usagi murmured thoughtfully. "Should we tell them now? Or wait for a little while?" 

"The most obvious and reasonable course of action would be to begin with letting them know about your relationship," Ami said softly. 

"But if we just let that out and then later said that I was pregnant, would that make them a little… I don't know, hostile?" Usagi asked. 

"What if _we_ told them?" Minako asked. "Would that work?" 

Mamoru shook his head. "No, we're the ones who need to do this. It's our problem." 

The others nodded. They understood that much, at least. 

~*~

Usagi sighed, looking at her parents. Mamoru stood beside her, his arm around her shoulders, giving her support. She bit her lip, seeing the looks on heir faces. "Usagi? What did you want to tell us?" Ikuko asked. 

The girl nodded slowly. "Er… Well, this is going to be a pretty big shock to you guys…" 

"Usagi, what is it?" Kenji asked. "If you're in some kind of trouble…" 

"Well… Sort of…" She glanced at Mamoru who gave her a reassuring smile. 

"What is it?" Ikuko aksed softly. "Whatever it is, you're not in trouble with us." 

"Well… I'm… pre-" 

There was a crash outside, cutting off Usagi's hesitant words. A shadowed figure wearing a short skirt with very short, shorn hair was running from the scene. "Don't tell them, princess! Not yet!" a voice called. 

A voice that sounded very familiar to Mamoru and Usagi… "Uranus?" they whispered in wonder. 

But the Outer Senshi had been lost after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom… Hadn't they? 

* * *

_ Hm... So, what's going to happen? What will their parents say when they find out that Usagi is pregnant? _

Please review!! They make me happy!! ^_^ 


	13. Outer Senshi!! Mission for Birth of Crys...

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love _**

Chapter 13 >> 

The Outer Senshi!! Mission For Birth of Crystal Tokyo!! 

* * *

Setsuna sighed, looking at Uranus. "What did you hope to accomplish by stopping her from telling them? They have to be told sometime! You do understand that you have drastically altered the Time Stream, don't you?" 

The other girl rolled her eyes. "I was just buying them some time." 

"Time for what?" Setsuna hissed. "Don't you know that things have to go according to plan if the future is going to turn out right?" 

Uranus shrugged. "You said yourself that you wished they could complete the mission before revealing the truth to their parents." 

"But they don't even know about the mission!" Pluto cried. 

"Couldn't we just tell them?" Neptune asked. 

"No! That would drastically alter the Time Stream," Pluto said. 

Uranus sighed. "Well, they're going to have to know soon anyway." 

Pluto nodded. "I know. But we're not going to rush this." 

~*~*~

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "Maybe it was a good thing we were interupted before we could tell them?" 

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe. But they still need to be told…" 

Usagi sighed. "You're right." 

Mamoru held her tightly, breathing in the scent of roses that seemed to surround her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." 

Usagi nodded, trusting in the man she loved. He would make everything right again; he had to. 

~*~*~

For once, Minako's mind was not focused on the man before her. Why couldn't she concentrate on the handsome, young man who was sitting beside her who craved her attention? Because she was worried about her princess. She knew something was wrong - that something was going to happen soon, and Rei had confirmed it. It hadn't been Usagi's pregnancy, but something else, something more life changing. 

She knew Usagi and Mamoru would demand to know what could be more "life changing" than their current situation, but she didn't know, as of yet. It was something that was a mystery to all of them, although all of the Senshi had felt an unexplainable "something" coming nearer. 

"Minako?" 

The blonde girl jumped, her attention turned back to her companion. "What? I'm sorry, I was thinking." 

The man raised an eyebrow quizically. "Anything I should know about?" 

"No, no, I'm just worried about a couple of friends, that's all." 

"Is there anything I can do to help? I want to know you, Minako, I like you a lot." 

The girl blushed, but her mind wasn't really on his words. She was still thinking about Usagi and Mamoru. And that ever-present "power" that seemed to be hanging around them. Rei had alerted her to it the day before, and Minako had a feeling it had nothing to do with evil. It was more like a power of love, but stronger. A shield of sorts; an aura. But what was it from; why was it there; and what did it mean? 

~*~*~

Rei sat before the Sacred Fire, her eyes distant and unfocused. "Show me the truth," she whispered. 

Continuing the chants she had been intoning all night long, she ignored the raw, itching of her throat and continued on. She had to find out what was happening; what this "power" around Usagi and Mamoru was. Did it have something to do with the unborn child? Or was it something deeper; something that they had not experienced yet? 

"Rei?" 

She frowned, annoyed at the interuption. Hadn't she told Yuuichirou not to bother her? "What is it?" she hissed, trying to keep her concentration on the matter at hand. 

"Um… There's somebody here to see you…" 

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" She kept her voice low, hoping not to break the connection with the flames - her power. 

"She it was urgent. She said something about 'the princess' and 'the power'?" 

Rei gasped, her eyes flying open. "Send her in, now!" she snapped. 

"Right," Yuuichirou said as he scuttled out of the room. 

'Who is she? How does she know about Usagi and this mysterious 'power' we've been sensing?' Rei wondered. 'Is she an enemy?' 

Clutching her henshin pen just in case, Rei watched as the woman entered the room. She bowed respectfully, her hands clutched around a purse. Her long, green hair was pulled halfway back in a bun, the rest was left to hang down past her waist. She was dressed in a pale violet dress, with a garnet bow on the chest that matched her eyes. Eyes that seemed to have seen much… "I am Meiou Setsuna," the woman said. 

Rei's polite smile did not quite reach her eyes. She didn't know this woman, so she didn't trust her. "I'm Hino Rei," she said. "What business do you have here, Meiou-san?" 

"I seek to speak with the Moon Princess." 

Rei gasped, gripping her henshin pen tighter. "I don't know what you mean." 

"Oh? Don't you, Sailor Mars?" 

Rei glared at her, getting to her feet and pulling her henshin wand out. "Who are you?" she sneered. 

Setsuna shook her head. "There is no reason to get angered, my friend. I am not your enemy, I am your ally." 

"Oh, really? And why should I believe that?" 

The woman pulled out a henshin pen with dark colors, and the planetary symbol for Pluto. "Because I, too, am a Sailor Senshi." Holding up the pen, she cried out, "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" 

As the Senshi of Time stood before her, Rei gasped. "You're… You're really a Senshi!" she cried. 

"Yes," was the answer. "Now, are you ready to listen? I have news of the 'power' you have sensed surrounding Usagi and Mamoru." 

Mutely, Rei nodded. "The 'power' you sensed around them is the coming of the future. Crystal Tokyo, the time when Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion shall ascend the throne." 

"Wait, the throne? Crystal Tokyo? Neo-Queen Serenity?" 

Setsuna sighed and patiently explained it to the Senshi of Fire. "Oh, I understand," Rei said. 

Cursing the Fates who had allowed the Time Stream to get so out of control, Setsuna told her, "If we're not careful, that future won't happen." 

"What can we do?" Rei asked, now sitting on a mat by the fire, her henshin wand back in her pocket. 

Sailor Pluto had reverted back to her civilian form and sat on another mat, facing Rei. "It up to destiny now, not us." 

Rei sighed, nodding. "I understand. One cannot mess with Fate's plan." 

As the two discussed their different histories as Senshi, Setsuna found herself a new friend, and Rei found a reason for living. 

~*~*~

The Senshi of Wind sighed, hiding outside the Hiwaka Jinja shrine with Neptune. "Why are we doing this?" she muttered. "The Senshi of Fire was never one of our friends." 

"We're doing this because Pluto feels that it's right," Neptune said softly. "Let's not argue with her, okay? It wouldn't be right." 

Sighing, Uranus nodded. "If you say so." 

~*~*~

Usagi and Mamoru stared at the woman standing there with Rei. "She's… Sailor Pluto?" Usagi asked. 

"Hai, I am. It's good to finally see you again, Your Majesties," Setsuna said, curtsying to the couple. 

Mamoru looked at her, having a distant memory of this woman who had saved the life of his love many times. "I thank you, Pluto," he murmured. 

Her garnet eyes snapped to his face. "For what, Your Highness?" 

"For the many times you put yourself at risk to save my Usako." 

The woman allowed a bittersweet smile to touch her lips, but her garnet eyes filled with sadness. "Of course, it was always my pleasure." 

Holding Mamoru's hand, Usagi could see that the woman was truly a Senshi, who would always protect them. But did she know something that they did not? "Usagi, Mamoru, there's a reason we came here today," Rei said. "Setsuna told me something that… I think you should hear." 

"What is it?" Mamoru asked, pulling Usagi closer in a tight embrace. Usagi knew that he wasn't aware that he had done so, but he had. 

Resting her head on his shoulder, Usagi looked at Rei, waiting for an explanation. Rei told Usagi and Mamoru what Setsuna had told her, about the coming of their "destiny" and the birth of Crystal Tokyo that was to happen soon. "We're to be… the king and queen?" Usagi asked, surprised. 

"Yes," Setsuna said. "It has been your destiny ever since you were born on the Moon and Earth. Now, though, Moon and Earth are together, to form a glorious kingdom." 

"However, there is a shadow on the horizon," Rei said. 

"Hai, the Messiah," Setsuna said. 

"The… Messiah?" Mamoru asked. "Who - or what - is that?" 

"The Messiah of Death will try to stop all that we have foretold. We can't allow her to succeed. She is the Child of Saturn, a girl-child who holds more power than ever imagined. Within her soul, there can either be darkness or light. As of now, it is dark. We must find a way to change her into the light," Rei said. 

"Once she is taken in by the evil, there is no going back," Setsuna said. 

"Then, we must… kill this Messiah?" Usagi asked hesitantly. 

"There is a chance, however slim, that she could be turned good with the power and light of the Ginzuishou. Unfortunately, she will try to attack before that happens," Setsuna said. 

"Then, the death of the Messiah is the only way?" Mamoru asked, frowning. 

"Yes," was the cryptic answer Setsuna gave. 

* * *

_** Okay, for this story, I'm doing something a little different. ^_^ If Usagi and Mamoru can't defeat the Dark Messiah (I'm sure you can all guess who she is), then Crystal Tokyo can never be created. Oh, if anyone knows the Japanese name for Crystal Tokyo, could you e-mail it to me at Moonbunny2490096@AOL.com or leave it in a review. ** _

_Thanks for reading... Please review!! ^_^ _


	14. Revealing of the Messiah! Return of Chib...

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love _**

Chapter 14 >> 

Revealing of the Messiah! Return of Chibi Usa! 

* * *

The 'moment of truth' was upon them. Uranus and Neptune stared at Pluto. Standing just outside the Gate of Time, they had learned of the truth of the Messiah. In this life, she was only a young girl who did not yet know of her powers. At least, Setsuna didn't think that she was aware of her destiny. If she was, though, it would mean the destruction of them all because she would kill them all with a thought, before Crystal Tokyo could be born and the king and queen take their thrones. Neptune and Uranus were worried that this might happen. They had sworn to protect the princess, and they couldn't do this if the Messiah were allowed to raise her powers to her highest level. But how could they stop her? 

"We have to save the prince and princess," Uranus said, watching Pluto. "Do you really expect us to just stand around here, while they could be in danger?" 

Pluto sighed, keeping her eyes on the Time Gate. "No, I do not expect that… However, there are things that you do not yet know of the future… Of the situation that we could be in if the Messiah is allowed to release her powers upon the universe." 

"Can she do that?" Neptune asked. "I thought you said she was nothing more than a child." 

"She isn't… But her power is more than anyone has ever dreamed. We must be careful." 

Uranus and Neptune nodded, knowing the urgency of the situation. 

~*~*~

Motoki frowned, trying to figure out what Mamoru and Usagi had been talking about with Usagi's friends. Did Usagi hve some new boyfriend that her parents didn't approve of? If not that, then what? 

"Motoki!" 

He looked up, seeing Rei standing there, an unfamiliar girl with green hair and the most amazing garnet eyes Motoki had ever seen standing behind her. "Er… Hi, Rei," he said. "Did you need something?" 

"How about a chocolate milkshake and…" She glanced at the woman behind her. 

"Green tea, please," the woman said in a soft voice. 

"Right! One chocolate milkshake and a cup of green tea," Rei said, smiling at Motoki. "We'll be over there," she said, indicating a booth in the corner. 

"Sure," Motoki said, moviing off to get their order. 

Rei and Setsuna settled into the booth, both sitting on opposite sides. "Will Usagi and Mamoru be all right?" Rei asked. 

"Yes, for now," was Setsuna's quiet answer. 

Rei nodded. "Good." 

"Here you go," Motoki said as he came up with their drinks. 

"Thank you," Setsuna said, sipping on the tea before sitting it down. 

"Motoki, this is Meiou Setsuna, a new friend of ours," Rei introduced. "Setsuna, this is Motoki, an old friend of Mamoru's." 

"It's nice to meet you, Setsuna. Are you… Mamoru's girlfriend?" Motoki asked. 

Setsuna stiffened, a sad look coming into her eyes. "What… What makes you think that?" she asked. 

"Well, Mamoru's been telling me about some girl that he loves and can't stop thinking of, so I thought… maybe it was you." 

Sighing, the woman admitted, "No, it's not me." 

Rei laughed slightly. "Um, did he mention a name or something, Motoki?" 

"No… He just said that he loved her and was going to marry her… That's it." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Do you know who it is, Rei?" 

"Er… Maybe…" she hesitated. 

"Hi, Rei, Setsuna!" Usagi greeted as she walked through the door. 

"Hi, Usagi," Motoki said. "Rei was just about to tell me who Mamoru's in love with." 

Usagi's mouth dropped open as she stared at Rei. "You were what?" she hissed. 

"No, I wasn't! I just… You know, wanted to find out what Motoki knew…" Rei said nervously. 

"Say, Usagi, who's your new boyfriend?" Motoki asked. 

"Wh-what?" she asked nervously. 

"Well, I heard you guys talking before and you said something about your boyfriend…" 

"Oh, that… Er, well…" 

"Setsuna, we need to speak with you!" a tomboyish girl demanded as she walked up with a fragile-looking, aqua-haired woman. 

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Setsuna asked. 

"We've got new information on the Messiah," was the calm answer. "Are they to be trusted?" She gestured to Rei and Usagi. 

Setsuna nodded sharply. "The princess and Mars." 

"Huh? What's she talking about?" Motoki asked. 

Haruka glanced at him. "Who're you?" 

"Um… I'm Motoki." 

"Civilian," Setsuna said quickly 

"We should get somewhere we can't be heard," Michiru said. "This is a very grave matter." 

Usagi and Rei followed the Outer Senshi - by now realizing that these were the lost two; Uranus and Neptune. Finally, they found themselves in a deserted stretch of park. Careful of the burgeoning life within her stomach, Usagi gentle set herself down, leaning against a nearby tree trunk. 

"Now, what's this all about?" Setsuna asked, looking at the two Outer Senshi. 

Haruka, her jaw set firmly, was leaning against a tree trunk, with her arms crossed. "We've found out that the Messiah is a child by the name of Tomoe Hotaru." 

"Is she the child of Tomoe Souichi?" Rei asked. 

Michiru nodded. "Hai. Do you know her?" 

"No… Tomoe-san came to our school last year as a speaker." 

The private academy that Rei went to specialized in 'well-known' speakers in many different areas. It seemed that Tomoe Souichi had been the scientist of the day there. "Did he seem odd, evil, to you?" Haruka asked. 

"Well… No, not really… Of course, he only talked about scientific stuff, so that's not a good opinion… We'd have to see him in his 'home element,' or something." 

"She's right," Usagi said, resting her head against the tree trunk. "If we're going to stop this Messiah and bring about the birth of Crystal Tokyo, we have to make sure that there is no one else involved who could try to harm us." 

"No," Haruka said. "There is no 'us,' there is only you, princess, and the prince. Those are the lives that are most important." 

Usagi stared at her. "My life is not as important as the rest of you." 

"You are our princess, we have sworn to protect you. They have spoken the truth, Your Majesty," Rei said. 

Sighing, Usagi looked at the assembled women. Senshi, all of them, and all focused on protecting her, Mamoru, and the baby. It gave her a sense of pride in her warriors, but it also made her realize that these women would give their lives to save hers. Usagi didn't know if she could carry the weight of knowing that they would die in a moment, if it meant her safety. It wasn't right that they should have to sacrifice so much, just for her. "I thank you for your sacrifice, but it needn't happen. Mamoru, our child, and I will be fine. As long as we can stop the Messiah, there is no problem," she said. 

"That is where our problem lies," Haruka said. "We're not sure yet if we can stop the Messiah." 

"She may look like a child, but her powers are unlimited, the like never seen before," Setsuna said. 

Usagi sighed. "Then we're all going to have to fight. Does the Ginzuishou have enough power to defeat her?" 

"No!" Rei cried. "Usagi, we're not going to let you risk your life!" 

"Then who will? I'm the only one who can wield the Ginzuishou and still live, Mars!" Usagi yelled. 

"The princess is right," Michiru said. "We must abide by her wishes. However, if anything were to happen to you, we would be by your side to defend you - even if it cost us our lives." 

"I thank you, Neptune, but I pray it will not come to that," Usagi said. 

"Usagi, you have to be more careful now. Especially since you're carrying Mamoru's child," Rei told her. "He'd kill us all if anything happened to you!" 

Usagi grinned. "Yeah, I know… He just loves me, that's all…." 

"More like he's obsessed!" Rei quipped, grinning at her leader. 

~*~*~

That night, Usagi sat in her room, reading a manga. Hearing a knock on the door, she looked up. "Come in," she called. 

The door opened and Mamoru slipped in. "Hi," he said. 

"Hi." She smiled as he moved into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him, then moving to sit down beside her on the bed. "Is it… safe?" she asked. 

"Yeah, they're asleep." 

Grinning, Usagi held out her arms. "Then come here, handsome," she said in a voice already husky with desire. 

He went to her quickly, eagerly, needing her love. 

~*~*~

A long while later, they lay in each others arms, enjoying the afterglow of their love. "Mamo-chan?" she murmured. 

"Hm?" 

"We found out who the Messiah is," she said, laying her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

"Oh? Are you going to attack?" 

"The Outers want to, but I'm not so sure." She sighed. "It's just a small girl, only a child. And we're expected to kill her? She hasn't even shown any powers yet!" 

"But if she's really the Messiah, she'll be immortal, ne? Won't that mean she could attack at any time, even after the birth of Crystal Tokyo?" 

"Yeah…" 

Mamoru hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, love, I won't let anything happen to you. Nobody's going to hurt my princess," he told her. 

"Oh, Mamo-chan…" she said quietly, smiling. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, my princess." 

As his lips moved to capture hers, Usagi lost herself in the glow of their love. Nothing else mattered, only them, this moment. Everything else could wait. 

~*~*~

Usagi and Mamoru stood in front of their parents, ready to tell them. They were both very nervous, and with good reason. Their parents would probably go insane at the news of them being lovers, and then want to kill them when they found out Usagi was pregnant! "Mom, Dad, we've got… something to tell you," Mamoru said. 

"What is it?" Ikuko asked. 

"Well, um, I've got a boyfriend," Usagi said hesitantly. 

"Oh! That's great, honey!" Ikuko exclaimed. "When do we get to meet him? Are you going to bring him home for dinner?" 

Usagi winced. "Well… You already know him." 

"We do?" 

"Usagi, if you don't produce this man this minute, someone is going to be hurting!" Kenji exclaimed. 

"O-okay… Um, Mom, Dad… Well… Mamoru and I-" Usagi began, but before she could finish, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Ikuko said as she left the room. 

Usagi and Mamoru stared at the girl who walked in the room, following Ikuko. "Chibi Usa?!" they both cried, stunned. 

Ikuko smiled calmly. "Of course. Mamoru, Usagi, you remember your cousin Chibi Usa, ne?" 

"Right, Mom, Chibi Usa," Usagi said, staring at her future daughter. 

The pink-haired girl winked, grinning at her future mother and father. "Hi!" she chirped happily. 

With the arrival of Chibi Usa, Ikuko and Kenji had completely forgotten everything that Usagi and Mamoru had said, and so the subject was dropped. Usagi knew, though, that the time would come soon when their parents would have to be told. 

* * *

_ The rough draft of this chapter had Usagi and Mamoru revealing to their parents that they were lovers and that Usagi was pregnant. It ended with a MAJOR cliffhanger. After I revised it, of course, you got this version. I decided that it would make the story hang on a bit longer, and it would have a lot more twists this way. ^_^; But don't worry, Ikuko and Kenji *will* find out soon... ^_^ _


	15. Hotaru's Dreams! The Bonds of the Senshi...

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love _**

Chapter 15 >> 

Hotaru's Dreams! The Bonds of the Senshi! 

* * *

"Tsukino-san, do you know the answer?" 

Usagi's head lifted, her eyes distant as she gazed at the teacher. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. 

Her thoughts had been centered on Chibi-Usa's appearance and that fact that she and Mamoru had not yet been able to tell their parents the truth. The teacher sighed. "In the eighteenth and nineteenth centures, who were the 'slave-traders' in North Africa who enslaves hundreds of shipwrecked American sailors?" 

"The Arabs and the pirates of the Barbary states," Usagi replied. 

The teacher's eyes widened. "That's right…" she said slowly. "Have you been studying, Usagi-chan?" 

"Er… Hai, Haruda-sensei…" the girl said. 

The teacher grinned. "Good for you, Usagi-chan! And everybody said you would fail…" She shook her head, acting as if it hadn't been _she_ who had started the rumor in the first place. "How wrong they were! I knew you just had to get a little motivation." 

"H-hai, sensei," Usagi agreed glumly. _I guess my memory is improving,_ she thought. Usagi sighed as her thoughts became confused. _How can I be a good wife to Mamo-chan when I'm just a child? I have to grow up - I have to be strong, for him!_

Later that day, Usagi sat outside under a cherry blossom tree, eating her lunch. "Usagi-chan? Are you okay?" 

Usagi glanced up as Naru and Umino walked up. "Hai, I'm fine… Why?" 

Naru shrugged, glancing at Umino nervously. "I dunno, we were just worried about you…" 

"An'ya-chan invited us to Tomoe-san's mansion today after school. Do you want to come with us?" Umino said. 

Usagi's head snapped up, her gaze focusing on the boy. "An'ya-chan knows the Tomoe's?" 

"Hai; she met Hotaru-chan during one of Souichi-kun's seminars…" Naru replied. 

Ashino An'ya was in Umino's "cram school," and the two had become friends. _If I go to the Tomoe residence, I could find out if the "Messiah" really does know about her powers,_ Usagi thought. 

"Hai, I'll go!" she said out loud. 

Naru smiled. "Good! Usagi-chan, you've been spending too much time with your new friends." 

Usagi winced. "Gomen, Naru-chan. I-I didn't realize…" 

"It's okay," the other said, waving it away. "Maybe now we can be friends again…" 

As Naru and Umino walked away, Usagi sighed. "I just hope that I can find out if Hotaru-chan really does have powers…" she whispered. 

"Usagi-chan?" 

The blonde girl looked up, smiling slightly as Makoto and Ami walked up. "Hi," she said. "You guys know Ashino An'ya, ne? Umino-kun's friend from his cram school." 

"Hai," the two girls said as they sat down beside her. 

"She knows Tomoe-san and she invited Umino-kun and Naru-chan to go to the Tomoe-san's mansion." Usagi grinned. "I, of course, managed to get an invite!" 

Makoto grinned. "So you're going to find out if Hotaru-chan really has powers, ne?" 

"Hai!" 

Ami smiled nervously. "Usagi-chan, are you sure that's wise? I mean, in your condition, it could be damaging to the baby if you're hurt or involved in a battle…" 

"Chibi-Usa-chan will be handling most of it," Usagi reassured them. "She'll be able to make friends with Hotaru-chan again - her best friend." 

Makoto sighed slightly. "Just be careful, okay? You know we'll be standing by on the communicators if anything goes wrong…" 

"I know," Usagi told them. "Everything will be fine; Chibi-Usa-chan and I will be able to handle it." 

Ami and Makoto looked at each other. "We'll be outside!" they said together, grinning at Usagi. 

~*~*~

Usagi bit her lip nervously as she, An'ya, Umino, and Naru made their way up the stairs. An'ya had said that Chibi-Usa could not go - she was too young. It made Usagi a bit more nervous - it would have been easier with another Senshi - but she knew the others would be right outside. Nervously, Usagi looked at the red-haired woman who had opened the door. "Hi, Kaolinite," Ay'ya greeted the woman. "Is Hotaru-chan here?" 

The woman nodded slightly, her eyes traveling over the others gathered there. "Who are they?" she asked. 

"This is Umino-kun, Naru-chan, and Usagi-chan," An'ya said. "I have school with Umino-kun and Naru-chan and Usagi-chan are his friends." 

Kaolinite frowned. "Well, make it quick. Hotaru-chan isn't up for so many visitors…" 

_Probably planning her world conquest,_ Usagi thought sarcastically. As she moved into the house after the maid, Usagi looked around. "So, the Tomoe's are pretty rich, ne?" she whispered to Naru. 

"Hai, they must be loaded!" the girl whispered back, her eyes wide as she looked at the expensive decorations. 

Kaolinite pushed open a door, bowing stiffly to them. "Hotaru-chan is in her room," she said before she left. 

Usagi inched into the room, following Naru, Umino, and An'ya. "Hotaru-chan!" An'ya exclaimed, grinning at her friend. 

The frail-looking girl glanced up from the paper she had been writing on, smiling as she saw her friend. "Hi, An'ya-chan. What are you doing here?" 

The girl smiled. "I thought you'd like to meet some of my friends! This is Umino-kun, we go to cram school together; this is Naru-chan, she's Umino-kun's friend; and this is Usagi-chan, she's friends with both of them." 

Hotaru nodded slowly, getting to her feet and smiling slightly, bowing to them. "It's nice to meet you," she said. 

"Hotaru-chan, what're you writing?" An'ya asked, moving to snatch up the paper that Hotaru had been writing on. 

"No!" the girl cried, reaching out to stop An'ya, but the girl held the paper out of her reach. 

_" 'Sailor Moon and the Senshi - _

I don't know if this will reach you, or even how to give it to you, but I hope that you can help me. My name is Tomoe Hotaru and I have been having strange dreams - nightmares, really. Ever since I was little, after the accident that hurt my father, I've been dreaming of a kingdom on the Moon. It was a place of peace and happiness, a place that I wasn't allowed to go. I stayed at a place called the "Time Gates," with a woman everyone called Sailor Pluto, but whom I was allowed to call Setsuna. 

This 'Setsuna' was like a mother to me - she was always there when I needed her. She had powers over Time; she was known as the Time Guardian. Her powers could even ^stop^ time! It was amazing when Setsuna would allow me to watch her; to see her in action! But it was even more fun when she would teach me how to control my own powers! I - I was Sailor Saturn, and I controlled the powers of Death and Rebirth. My family, the king and queen of Saturn, had allowed me to train with Pluto in the Halls of Time because she was my leader; the leader of the Outer Senshi. 

I have studied you, figured out who all of you were in my dreams. Sailor Moon - you were Princess Serenity, my savior, the one whom I would always protect. Sailor Venus - you were the leader of the Inner Senshi, and Princess Serenity's cousin. Sailor Mercury - you were the intelligent one, who we all looked to for help. Sailor Mars - you were the fiery one, whose magic could foretell the future. Sailor Jupiter - you were the "Amazon" who always fought for Princess Serenity's sake. Sailor Pluto - the leader of the Outer Senshi, and my trainer. Sailor Uranus - you were the Warrior of the Wind, the one who taught me that anger isn't always the best way to go. Sailor Neptune - you were the Warrior of the Seas, the one who showed me how to be graceful. Tuxedo Kamen - protector of my princess, you were Prince Endymion, her lover and betrothed. It would have been a great joy for us all to have seen the two of you be married. 

I have studied all of you, I have seen pictures of you all in the news; seen you in action when they would play those rare video clips on the nightly news. In all that time, though, there has never been a Sailor Saturn. I can't help but wonder - why? If I am dreaming of this Senshi so vividly, why is she not there to aid you with your battles? Isn't there a Senshi who can control Death, who can bring about Rebirth? If there is one for Time, shouldn't there be one for Death? They are closely linked, aren't they? 

My dreams continue on as my training progresses and Setsuna keeps dropping hints about a "coming doom," but she will not elaborate on this, only saying that I must be ready to face it. Finally, there is the day when the doom is upon us. The tranquillity of the Moon Kingdom is ripped apart as Metallia and her minions attack the Moon Palace. Queen Serenity, the princess, the Senshi, Prince Endymion, they are all killed. There is nothing I can do to stop this, because Setsuna keeps me at the Time Gate as we watch this tragedy. She tells me that we are the sentinent Senshi; the one who don't get involved. But how can I ^not^ get involved when my friends are dying? Each time, I try to go to their aid, to get there before the death blows are delivered, but Pluto stops me. Once I am finally able to go, I arrive just soon enough to see my princess putting the prince's sword through her heart, in grief. 

There is nothing more I can do; it is over. All I can do is grant my queen's dying wish and send them all to the future with my powers of Rebirth. I can only pray that it is enough. 

Do you see now why it turns into a nightmare? My friends were dying and there was nothing I could do to save them. Even with my powers as a Senshi, it wasn't enough. I could only pray that I was strong enough to give them a second chance. Shortly after I sent the Senshi, the princess, and the prince to the future, I fell to my own death. There was nothing left for me on the Moon; it was all gone. I took my own Glaive, slicing it across my throat. As my lifeblood flowed from my body, I would gaze up at the round blue globe in the sky that was Earth, and pray for a good future for my friends. 

Does any of this make sense to you? I had hoped that you would understand, since you are Senshi. If none of this is familiar, or if it all sounds like the crazy ramblings of a child, then ignore this. I hope, though, that you can help me. 

Tomoe Hotaru' " 

An'ya arched an eyebrow, looking at Hotaru. "Okay, what kind of joke is this, Hotaru-chan? It's not very funny…" 

The girl flushed, her hand shaking as she reached for the paper. "J-Just give it to me, An'ya-chan." 

The other girl held it out of her reach, grinning. "This is too funny!" 

Usagi stared at Hotaru, realizing that the girl's powers had not yet been revealed to her; only in dreams. _Setsuna was her trainer?_ Usagi thought. _That doesn't sound right… I thought that Setsuna didn't know any more about the Messiah than we did…_

"Usagi-chan, isn't that girl weird?" Naru whispered. "You think she's a looney?" 

Usagi frowned. "Don't make fun of her Naru-chan. Remember: she has the power of Death," she murmured. 

She didn't mean for it to sound mocking, but it did. As Hotaru's hurt eyes flew to hers, Usagi winced. "I-I didn't mean it that way," she stuttered slowly. 

Hotaru frowned. "I understand… You're just like the rest of them. I'm a freak, I know it." 

"No!" Usagi exclaimed. "You… You're not… You're just… different." 

"Different?" An'ya laughed. "Everybody's afraid of Hotaru-chan!" 

Usagi frowned. "Just because she's different doesn't mean that you should make fun of her! We're all different sometimes!" 

"Usagi-chan is right," Naru said. "Nobody can help it if they're different… You shouldn't make fun of Hotaru-chan." 

An'ya sighed, rolling her eyes. "So what? It's not like she's really Sailor Saturn or has any stupid powers of Death and Rebirth!" she mocked, laughing. 

Hotaru frowned, her eyes narrowed as she looked at An'ya. "My dreams aren't a joke, An'ya-chan," she said softly. "They're real. And I know that something is going to happen. Something bad. And I… I'm probably going to end this world," she ended in a whisper. 

Usagi gasped. _Was Setsuna right?_ she thought. _Is Hotaru really the Dark Messiah who will try to kill us all?_

"End this world? Yeah, right!" An'ya said. "Hotaru-chan, you've always been weird, and now's no different. I thought you could at least act halfway decent in front of my friends, though." 

Hotaru sighed, her eyes dark with pain. "What I do, or say, is not something you can control. Just because I am different doesn't mean you can mock me." 

"You're insane. I'm leaving!" An'ya snapped as she turned and pushed past Usagi and Naru, leaving the room. 

Naru and Umino followed her quickly, but Usagi stayed behind to gaze at Hotaru sadly. "Gomen nasai," she whispered. "I know that An'ya-chan's words can be harsh, but you do have a purpose in this life." 

Leaving the room, Usagi knew that, somewhere, deep inside, Hotaru wasn't evil. 

~*~*~

"She wrote a letter saying what?!" Rei exclaimed, staring at Usagi. 

"I know, it sounds weird, but she did! Hotaru-chan remembers her past as Sailor Saturn!" Usagi said. Her eyes went to Setsuna. "Why didn't you tell us that she was a Senshi?" 

Setsuna shrugged. "It wasn't important at the time. I thought that if you knew she was a Senshi, then you wouldn't want to kill her." 

"Of course not! Setsuna-chan, how can you thin we would kill a fellow Sailor Senshi? We can't; she's a part of the team!" Makoto said. 

"Even a Senshi can be evil," Haruka said softly, her eyes staring out at the river. The Senshi were assembled on a bridge in the park, overlooing a swiftly flowing river. "Just because a person has Planetary power doesn't mean that they can't be evil." 

"Haruka-chan's right," Rei said. "I thought that Usagi-chan was evil when she first came to the temple…" She blushed slightly. "That was a big mistake - Usagi-chan's heart is one of the biggest and purest of anyone I've ever known! So… Maybe we're wrong about Hotaru-chan being evil?" 

"Wait, Rei-chan," Michiru cut in. "You thought Usagi-chan was evil, but it was really one of Beryl no baka's generals, ne?" At Rei's slow nod, the woman said, "So you sensed evil, even if it wasn't Usagi-chan. But there was evil there. So it makes sense that there would be evil ^around^ Hotaru-chan if it isn't her. So what could it be?" 

The others looked at each other, shrugging. "Did you see anyone else in the house, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked. 

"No… Just the maid." 

"Did you get a 'feeling' about her?" Haruka asked. 

Usagi winced. "Er… Haruka-san, I don't get 'feelings' about the enemy; I have too pure of a soul, remember?" 

The Uranian Senshi sighed. "Hai, you're right. I'm sorry, princess, I should have thought…" 

Mamoru hugged Usagi close to his side. "It's okay, Haruka-san, we understand." 

Unconsciously, Usagi's hand went to her abdomen, where her unborn child rested. "Mamo-chan," she murmured. "Should we tell our parents tonight?" 

The man sighed. "I don't know, Usako… Maybe we should wait just a little longer… We have to get this situation with the Messiah sorted out first…" 

"There would be no 'situation' if we could just figure this out!" Haruka snapped. 

Usagi looked at Haruka, raising an eyebrow. "Haruka-san, is something wrong?" 

The woman sighed. "Princess, how much longer can we all go on pretending like this? We're your protectors; we've always been bonded to you! As long as you live, we live to serve you. If we are not completely joined by the time Crystal Tokyo is raised, we could all die." 

"Joined? Haruka-san, what do you mean? How are you 'joined' to Usako?" Mamoru ased, frowning curiously. 

Setsuna stepped up now, her eyes distant and guarded. "Before the Silver Millennium and the reign of Queen Serenity; before even the birth of the cosmos, the gods decided that there should be someone to guard the future, no matter what happened. So they created Selene, the one who became known as the Moon Goddess. Later, as the other planets became inhabitated, they were given gods and goddesses as well. Aphrodite, for Venus; Hermes, for Mercury; Ares, for Mars; Zeus, for Jupiter; Hades, for Pluto, and the others. After wars began to break out on each of the planets, there was a decision made that there should be a monarch, or ruler, for each planet. In the beginning, it was the gods and goddesses who were the kings and queens. Later, it became their descendents who took over the ruling of the planets. Anyway, as time went by, the gods and goddesses realized that their planets were in danger from other powers ^outside^ of the Solar System, which was something that they had not thought of before. They knew that they would need warriors who would devote their very lives to the protecting of the Moon Princess, who by now, had been decided as the future ruler of the distant Silver Millennium. It was decided that there would be four to guard only the princess and nothing more, and four to guard the Solar System from outside threats." Setsuna paused, taking a breath. 

"The four to guard the princess - Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, were the princesses of their respective planets. Venus was the leader of this Inner Guard, and possessed the Crystal Sword, which each of them would use as needed to guard their precious princess. The four to guard from outside threats - Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn, were also princesses, but they were older and more mature than the inner guard. Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus possessed the three Talismans - the Garnet Orb, the Aqua Mirror, and the Space Sword. These three holy Talismans held great power and were only to be used by those three Senshi. Saturn held her Glaive, which possessed the powers of Death and Rebirth, her heritage. All of them had powers to be reckoned with, but Saturn was still the youngest Senshi. The one with the most feared powers, she was the one who barely a child. It was too great of a weight for her to bear, and so she went to the Time Gates with Pluto, to be trained and let time pass her by as she learned the arts of fighting and being a Senshi. Ever since the very first Senshi were born, Saturn has always been under Pluto's training." 

Clearing her throat, Pluto continued her tale. "The gods and goddesses understood that to be at their highest level, the Senshi would have to understand exactly why they were fighting; what they were protecting. The Moon Goddess asked the Senshi if they would become bonded with the Moon Princess, and so protect her more easily. They, of course, agreed, because they were commited to their duties. Once the Senshi were bonded with the Moon Princess, they could not go back on their vows. If the princess died, they would lose a part of their souls and be so grief striken until they, too, would die. There is no going back once you accept your vows of being a Senshi." 

Everyone was silent. "Are you saying that if I died, all of you would, too?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes," Setsuna said quietly. "It has been that way since the first Senshi took the Oath of Binding Protection." 

Usagi sighed. "How can I let you guys do that? I can't! It's… It's not right." 

"You have to, princess, it's our destiny; our duty," Haruka said. "It's not something you can change." 

"Why did Selene have to decide this?" Usagi whispered. "It just doesn't seem right to make you pledge your lives to me just because you were chosen as my Senshi." 

"It may not be 'right,' but it's what we want," Rei said. "We're here to protect you; you're our friend." 

The others nodded in agreement. "Usako, they're right," Mamoru murmured. "We all love you and want to protect you. You can't begrudge us that." 

She sighed. "You're right… I just don't want you guys getting hurt because of this 'bond' thing." 

Makoto shrugged. "That's just something you're going to have to live with, hime-sama." 

"Hai, I guess so…" 

Mamoru hugged Usagi closely, his hand resting protectively on her abdomen. "Don't worry, everything'll be okay," he whispered in her ear. 

Usagi nodded slowly, her eyes sad. _How can I let them sacrifice their lives for me?_ she wondered. _They're my friends, not just my protectors…_

"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. "Are you okay?" 

The girl smiled at the Senshi, nodding. "Sure, I'm fine! It's just… You know, this is an awfully big responsibility for you guys… Are you sure you want to do this? I could probably break this 'bond' with the Ginzuishou if you wanted me to…" 

"No!" All of the Senshi yelled together. 

"Princess, we could never ask that of you. It's our destiny to protect you; to be bonded to your soul," Michiru said. 

Usagi's eyes traveled over her Senshi, seeing the Outers standing there, looking so mature and in control. Next, there were the Inners; her personal guard and best friends.. And, of course, there was her prince. Mamoru, he would always be there for her. She smiled slightly. "Setsuna-chan, after the creation of Crystal Tokyo, will this 'bond' still be in effect?" 

The green-haired woman frowned. "Hai, princess. The bond is always there; it can't be broken. Unless, of course, one of Selene's descendents willed it…" 

Usagi smiled. "So I can get rid of it?" 

"No!" Haruka and Makoto yelled. 

"We won't let you do that," Haruka said. "It's too dangerous! Besides, we already have our destinies - to protect you." 

Usagi sighed. "Okay, okay, you guys are probably right anyway. Look, Mamo-chan and I will go home and take care of Chibi-Usa. You guys rest; we're going to need it." 

They all nodded, knowing that what their princess said was true. They would need all their strength for the upcoming battle. 

~*~*~

Luna looked at Artemis, her eyes worried. "Artemis, are you sure that Usagi-chan and the others are safe?" 

"Hai. I've checked and double-checked, Luna. The Senshi and Mamoru-san are safe from any evil forces that might try to coerce them to their side." 

Luna sighed. "We have to be extra careful, though! With Usagi-chan carrying the child…" 

"I know," was the other feline's answer. "Nothing is going to happen to them. They'll be fine. It will be a small feat for Sailor Moon and the Senshi to defeat the Dark Messiah." 

~*~*~

Outside the Time Gates, the garnet-eyed woman sighed. "Ah, but it won't be that easy." She frowned. "The Dark Messiah's powers are far greater than you would expect… If the Senshi are not careful, all will be lost." 

For a moment, the woman forgot that she, herself, was a Senshi, and only prayed for her friend's safety. They would need all the help they could get in the upcoming battle with darkness. 

* * *

_ Please review. ^_^ If anybody has any suggestions for the next chapter or upcoming chapters, let me know and I'll see what I can do. ^_^ I'd like to know what my readers what. Hehe. ^_~ _


	16. The Moment of Truth -- Kenji and Ikuko a...

**

_The Truth of Forbidden Love ~_

**

Part 16 >> 

The Moment of Truth 

Usagi smiled nervously across the table at her future daughter. Her step-mother, father, step-brother aka lover, and future daughter were all there. To an outsider, it would seem as if they were enjoying a daily evening meal. But to Usagi and Mamoru, it was the night of truth. They had finally decided to tell their parents the truth -- about the princess, the prince, their relationship… all of it. They just weren't sure how Ikuko and Kenji would take it. 

After everyone had finished their meal, Usagi began nervously. "Anou… Okaa-san, Otou-san, there's something Mamoru and I need to tell you…" 

Kenji and Ikuko looked at her. "Hai, what's wrong?" Ikuko asked. 

"Well…" Usagi began, glancing at Mamoru and Chibi Usa for support. "It's a long story." 

After about an hour, Usagi had explained the story of the Silver Millennium and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen's love to her parents. "But what does this have to do with us? Why should we care about all of this?" Kenji asked. 

"Well…" Usagi said hesitantly. "I'm Sailor Moon." 

Her parents stared at her in disbelief. "Usagi-chan… Are you kidding? This is nothing to joke about! Why, what if someone heard you and called the news?! You'd be hounded for life, even if you told them that you were just joking! The media wouldn't give up a 'hot tip' like that," Ikuko said urgently. 

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Okaa-sama, I AM Sailor Moon!" 

Just then, her communicator beeped. Mamoru and Chibi Usa looked at her, frowning. "Hai?" Usagi asked. 

"Usagi-chan, we need you, Chibi Usa-chan, and Mamoru-san to meet us at the temple," came Rei's impatient voice. "Setsuna-san says she figured out something that may get Hotaru-chan back to the side of good." 

"We're on our way." 

Flipping the communicator closed, Usagi glanced at her future daughter and lover. "We ready?" 

Both of them nodded. "What about them?" Mamoru asked as he gestured to Ikuko and Kenji, who still looked confused. 

"Oh." Usagi paused a moment in thought. "We'll explain the rest later." 

Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi Usa all trooped out of the room, with a quick "Be back soon!" thrown at their parents. None of them had time to explain it further -- especially not if Hotaru was going to be turned good! 

~*~*~

"What took so long, Odango?!" Rei cried impatiently as the three entered the temple. 

Usagi frowned, looking at her. "Gomen, Rei-chan, but we had to get away from our parents… We were just explaining it to them when you called." 

"She's right," Mamoru chimed in. "Don't blame Usako for something that wasn't her fault." 

"Besides, Mars-sama, Usagi is your princess. How can you be so rude to her?" 

Everyone looked up at the strange voice. "Who are you?" Makoto demanded, climbing to her feet. "Why are you here?" 

"Relax, Jupiter-sama, I am not here to harm anyone." 

The woman -- no, more of a child really -- looked like a humanized cat. But who… "Diana!" Chibi Usa cried. "What are you doing here?" 

Grinning, she swished her tail happily. "I missed you, Small Lady! But that's not the point… Mars-sama, you should respect Serenity-sama. She'll be your queen one day, you know." 

Rei blushed. "Hai, you're right… Gomen, Usagi-chan." Then, she glanced at the girl Chibi Usa had refered to as 'Diana.' 

"Minna, this is Diana, my best friend. She's Luna and Artemis' daughter!" 

The two cats stared at Chibi Usa after that announcement. "What?!" they cried. 

Giggling, Chibi Usa hugged Diana. "Hai, she's from the future!" 

Everyone stared at Diana. "Forgive me for intruding… However, I come with very important information. Neo-Queen Serenity -- that is Usagi-sama's future self -- wishes me to tell you that in the future, Sailor Saturn fights alongside the other Outer Senshi." 

The others gasped. "So Saturn ends up being on our side?" Haruka asked. 

"There are many different possibilities for the future," Pluto said. "This may not happen; it all depends on what happens in this time." 

"So there is a possibility that Saturn will still remain evil, even though she is on the side of good in the future?" Usagi asked. 

Pluto nodded. "Hai." 

Sighing, Usagi looked around at the assembled Senshi, her lover, Luna, Artemis, and the newly arrived Diana. "We're going to have to be very careful and sure about this before we try to do anything that would get Saturn -- Hotaru-chan -- on our side." 

"Usako, we can't put you at risk," Mamoru said. "Neither you or the child should be in the battle!" 

"Demo… Mamo-chan, I'm the leader. I can't just stand by and let my warriors fight! Beisdes, what if the Ginzuishou is needed? Could you live with the fact that I stayed out of the battle and we lost it, just because I am pregnant?" 

"Pregnant?!" two voices cried in horror. 

Everyone turned, seeing Ikuko and Kenji standing there. "Uh oh," Mamoru muttered, holding Usagi close to his side. 

"Mom! Dad!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise. "Wh-what're you doing here?" 

Kenji frowned. "We came to tell you to give up this stupid notion about you being Sailor Moon. Usagi, you're not a super hero, no matter how much you may want to be one! Why don't you come on home and we can settle this there, hm? I'm sure you don't want your friends thinking you're crazy." 

Haruka and Makoto rose to their feet, their fists already clenched. "Do not dare to insult our princess," Haruka growled. 

Kenji gasped. "Princess? You're all insane!" 

Ikuko lay a restraining hand on her husband's arm. "Kenji, wait. Maybe they're telling the truth… After all, why would Usagi lie about this?" 

"Demo… How can OUR child be a super hero?!" 

"Actually…" Mamoru said slowly. "Both of your children." 

Kenji and Ikuko stared at him in disbelief. "What? But who… How…" Ikuko stuttered. 

"I'm Sailor Moon," Usagi said, climbing to her feet and standing proudly. 

"And I'm Tuxedo Kamen," Mamoru said as he moved to stand firmly beside her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he said, "You can't deny us this. Especially not since… Usako is pregnant." 

"What?!" Kenji yelled. "You're lying!" 

Usagi frowned. "We're not lying, father! Mamoru and I are in love and there's nothing you can do about it! If you try to separate us… The Senshi will kill you." 

The calmly uttered threat could not be ignored. As her parents stared at her, Usagi did not back down. Love would not be denied -- not again. 

As gently as she could, Usagi explained the situation… All of it. There was no part that her parents did not know, except for a few minor details. Like the fact that Haruka and Michiru were lovers. They were having a hard enough time accepting their children's relationship, so how would they react to their children hanging around with two lesbians?! That small fact could wait until later, when Kenji and Ikuko were better prepared to hear it. 

~*~*~

"Mamo-chan, I still can't believe that this is really happening… Our parents are really accepting of this!" Usagi said as they lay side by side in the darkness. 

"Maybe not accepting, but… At least they realize that they can't stop us." He paused. "Are you sure that we should have told them that Chibi Usa is their future granddaughter?" 

"Hai, they have a right to know. I think what shocked them the most was our past lives, and the fact that we're royalty. Do you think… We're going to have to tell others soon?" 

Mamoru sighed. "Like Motoki and your non-Senshi friends…" He paused. "We might just have to tell them, since Mom and Dad know the truth… But we'll wait until we absolutely have to. I don't… want them looking upon you as a 'freak' because of our love." 

She smiled, hugging him tightly. "Don't worry, my love. They wouldn't brand me 'odd' because I'm in love… They'll be happy for me." 

~*~*~

A week later, Naru and Usagi were in Usagi's room studying. Before long, Usagi would begin to show her pregnancy. Then, she couldn't lie to anyone anymore. So far, she had been successful in covering the bulge with baggy, loose-fitting shirts. But how long would it last? 

"Usagi-chan, are you sure that you're feeling okay? I mean, usually you think that Amano-sempai is the hottest guy in school! What's wrong?" 

Smiling nervously, Usagi said, "Nothing, Naru-chan. I'm just feeling a little odd, that's all." 

"Usako, I got the pills," Mamoru said as he popped his head into the room. 

Mamoru had gone to the store to pick up the pills Usagi needed to fight off her nausea. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she accepted the paper bag and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

Winking at Naru, Mamoru ducked out of the room. As Usagi sat back down, Naru stared at her. "Wow! I didn't know you and Mamoru-san were so close! It must be cool having an older brother, huh?" 

Usagi blushed at the words "older brother." It wasn't that she was ashamed of it, it was just… Mamoru wasn't really considered her brother anymore. More of her… live-in lover/fiance. "Er… Mamoru-san's relationship with me isn't really… I mean, it's…" she stuttered. How could she tell Naru the truth? 

Naru frowned and then shrugged. "You're nervous lately… You need to get out more! What do you say, want to go with me to the mall today?" 

"Um…" Usagi hesitated. "I'm not sure… I have a lot of stuff going on lately." 

_'Yeah, like a battle with a Dark Messiah that could end the world at any moment!'_ she thought. 

"Come on, Usagi-chan! We never do anything together anymore!" 

"Well… All right!" _'I need to check out some stuff for the baby anyway,'_ she reminded herself. "Mamo-chan -- er, Mamoru-san could probably drive us." 

"Okay, that's cool." 

~*~*~

A few hours later, Mamoru found himself chauffeuring two teenagers to the mall. "Usagi, are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I'm sure. Relax, we'll just be shopping for a few hours. Besides, you'll be with us. Nothing can happen." 

"Uhm… Happen? What're you guys talking about?" Naru asked. 

"Nothing!" they both said quickly. 

Shrugging, Naru decided to ignore their odd behavior. Finally, arriving at the mall, Usagi and Naru took off. Mamoru trudged along behind them, regretting his hasty decision to tag along. But still, he had to make sure that Usagi remained safe! 

Standing outside a baby store, Usagi stared in the window, admiring a white moon and star decorated crib. "Oh, Mamo-chan, isn't it just so darling? And, look, there's a mobile with all of the planetary signs hanging above it!" she cried. 

Smiling, Mamoru watched his future wife as she indulged herself in a moment of expectant motherhood. "Usagi-chan, come on! Why're you wasting our time looking at baby stuff? It's not like we're going to be having kids!" Naru laughed. 

Wincing, Usagi moved to catch up to her friend. "Gomen, Naru-chan. It was just so cute, you know? Besides… Don't you sometimes long for a man to love, and children?" 

Naru stared at her like she was crazy. "You're kidding, right? I don't care about that now. Come on, we're only fifteen!" 

Usagi nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right…" 

As Naru dragged her on to more teenage-oriented stores, Usagi couldn't help but wonder: would her friends really accept her pregnancy? 

~*~*~

Later that night, Mamoru held Usagi tightly in his arms. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, Naru-chan's words must've hurt you… Right?" 

She sighed, snuggling close to him. "I'm not sure… I mean, yes it did hurt… My friends are supposed to support me. But, really… It didn't hurt so much since I knew that here, inside me --" she placed a hand on her abdomen, "--there is a life that we have made together. That takes away all the pain that people's harsh words could cause. Your love gives me the strength to keep on going." 

Mamoru smiled softly. "Ah, you are so strong, my Usako… You won't let anyone hurt you, will you?" 

"Not if I can help it." 

~*~*~

Naru frowned. "Umino-kun, I'm sure that there's something weird going on with Usagi-chan! Haven't you noticed it?" 

Umino shrugged. "I don't know, Naru-chan… Maybe Usagi-chan's just having an off day?" 

"Maybe…" Naru agreed slowly. 

~*~*~

The darkness was consuming her soul, even as she fought against it. _'Please, Senshi, help me!'_ the young girl thought as she tried to hold back the dark entity that had entered her body. _'I can't fight this alone!'_

Usagi's head snapped up and she frowned. "Saturn?" she whispered in wonder. 

She and Naru had been sitting in Usagi's room, going over their homework. "Usagi-chan, is something wrong?" Naru asked, seeing that her friend's attention had shifted. 

"I-I need to talk to Mamoru-san!" Usagi said quickly as she jumped to her feet, wrenched the door open and ran down the hall to her brother's room. 

Frowning, Naru ran after her. "Mamo-chan, I heard it!" Usagi exclaimed as she burst into his room. "Saturn is calling out; she's in trouble!" 

"Huh?" Naru said softly in confusion. 

Mamoru rose to his feet, dropping the textbook he had been reading. "She called to you?" 

"Hai." She paused. "Unless we move quickly, the evil will have swallowed her soul and will possess her body. Possessing the body of Hotaru means also having the body of Saturn, which means…" 

"That the evil will have the power to destroy the world," Mamoru said grimly. 

Usagi nodded. "Call the others, I'll get Chibi Usa-chan." 

Catching the communicator that Usagi threw his way, Mamoru quickly pressed down the all-call button as his lover ran to get their future daughter. As Chibi Usa and Usagi entered the room again, Naru felt like she was invisible. They hadn't noticed her! "The others are on their way to the Tomoe mansion," Mamoru reported. "Are you… sure that she's calling us? What if we enter and the evil has already consumed her? What if there's not enough time? Usako, I don't want you getting hurt." 

"Don't worry," Usagi reassured him. "I'll be fine. If we hurry, there's still time. Hotaru-chan's soul is still within her body. The darkness hasn't won yet!" 

~*~*~

The Senshi were assembled outside the Tomoe mansion, where a dark force was emanating. "Be careful, Senshi," Luna warned as they started forward. 

Opening the unlocked door, the Senshi, including Tuxedo Kamen, stood there, at the portal to darkness. Would they succeed in this fight? How they prayed that they could get Sailor Saturn to their side! 

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review! I know what you're thinking, 'Finally, Ikuko and Kenji know!!' But don't think that the story is going to get short... Oh, no, I still have a lot more planned.... ::grins at my Jeffrey-muse:: _


	17. Sailor Saturn!! Three Lights!!

_ Hai, I know that Sailor Moon becoming Eternal and the Senshi becoming Super isn't the way it was in the previous chapters. But Queen Serenity appeared to them so that they could have stronger powers. Okay? ^_~ _

**

_The Truth of Forbidden Love_

**

Chapter 17 >> 

Sailor Saturn! Three Lights!! 

Looking into the gaping hole of darkness that was the door, all of the Senshi hesitated. "Mercury-chan, can you find any readings?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"Nothing," the blue-haired girl muttered, typing frantically on her computer. 

Sighing, Sailor Moon looked into the darkness. "Looks like we'll have to go without knowing what lies ahead. Everyone ready?" 

"Hai." 

They were all nervous, but no one would admit it. Entering the blackness, they all looked around. They could see nothing. It was too dark. "What do we do?" Venus asked nervously. 

"We stop Hotaru," Uranus said firmly. "We can't allow the evil to win!" 

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon snapped. "Hotaru-chan is still in there -- she's still good! We have to do all we can to save her, not kill her." 

Walking down the dark hallway, they did their best to find what they were looking for -- Hotaru /Saturn. 

Abruptly, Sailor Moon stopped dead. "What is it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, who was walking beside her. 

"Hotaru," she whispered. "I can feel her -- her soul is almost consumed by the darkness! We have to hurry!" 

Everyone followed Sailor Moon, who suddenly seemed to know exactly where she was going. Racing up the stairs, they were all careful not to trip. "We have to save Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Moon said frantically. 

"We will. You just have to believe in Sailor Moon," Jupiter said as she ran after the Moon Princess. 

Entering the room at the end of the hallway, at the top of the stairs, everyone stared at the scene before them. It was Hotaru -- and yet it wasn't. (AN: Think Mistress 9, only with Hotaru's face) 

"H-Hotaru?" Chibi Moon asked slowly. 

The woman looked at her with evil eyes. "I am Mistress 9, who has now taken over this child's body. Leave, or you all die." 

Sailor Moon walked toward her. "Hotaru-chan, I know you're in there somewhere. Remember me, Sailor Moon? You had dreams of us, didn't you? Hotaru, please, answer me." 

"Quiet!" the woman yelled. "Hotaru is no more! It is only I, Mistress 9, within this childish body!" 

"You heard her -- we should kill her!" Uranus said. 

Neptune nodded stiffly, standing beside her lover in a defensive stance. "No!" Sailor Moon cried. "How can you be so heartless? Hotaru-chan is in there somewhere!" 

"She's gone, Sailor Moon," Neptune said. "You heard her -- it's only this alien now! We have to destroy it!" 

"No!" Chibi Moon cried. "Please, Hotaru is my friend!" 

Not even Chibi Moon's sad, pleading face could sway the decision of Neptune and Uranus. They had made up their minds -- the outcome would be death. "World… Shaking!" 

As the attack sped toward the newly-born Mistress 9, Chibi Moon screamed. Throwing herself in front of the speeding orb, Chibi Moon shielded her one-time friend. "Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon screamed, seeing the attack hit her future daughter. 

The light fading, everyone saw Chibi Moon standing there, battered and bruised, but still very much alive. "You can't hurt… my friend," she whispered, looking at Uranus with sad eyes. Her eyes closing, Chibi Moon fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

"Chibi Moon!" Mars and Venus cried. 

Closing her eyes for a moment for strength, Sailor Moon stared at Mistress 9. "Chibi Moon still believes in you," she said. "You have to be in there… Hotaru." 

"No. Hotaru is--" Mistress 9 began. 

"Please… Sailor Moon… My princess… Help me…" came the plaintive call of Hotaru. 

Everyone gasped. Was it possible? Was Hotaru truly alive -- somewhere in this being calling herself Mistress 9? "Everyone, we have to do something! We have to save Hotaru!" Sailor Moon cried. 

"Join together your powers!" Pluto said. "It should bring back the memories of Sailor Saturn. If so, we can save Hotaru, as well!" 

"Right!" 

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!" 

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" 

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" 

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" 

As the power flowed throughout the room, Mistress 9 looked around in wonder. "What is going on?" 

The Planetary Power entered Mistress 9's body, trying to get to Hotaru's soul within. The Senshi kept it up as long as they could, until they were too exhausted to go on. Staring at Mistress 9, they saw no change. "It… It didn't work!" Venus exclaimed in surprise. 

Looking at them, Mistress 9 began to laugh. "You didn't really think you could win that easily, did you?" 

Raising her hand, she shot a bolt of dark lightning at them. Jumping out of the way, they all glared at her. "Now what?!" Mars cried. 

"I don't know…" Sailor Moon said. 

Laughing, Mistress 9 called, "Prepare to die!" 

As she raised her hand to attack again, Neptune stood tall. "Deep Submerge!" 

The attack hit her dead on, but didn't seem to affect her. "Puny mortals, now you--" 

Her words stopped and her eyes widened. "What… What is this?" 

Shining on her forehead, the symbol of Saturn shone brightly, breaking through the black star. "It's…" Uranus whispered. 

Mistress 9's body disappeared, replaced with that of Sailor Saturn, holding her Silence Glaive. "Sailor Moon… Thank you for believing in me," the girl said. "If not for your belief, I would be dead right now." 

Sailor Moon smiled in relief. "You're Chibi Usa's friend -- I had to save you." 

Saturn nodded. "Uranus, Neptune, I understand your decision to kill Mistress 9; she was the enemy. But my soul still resided within that body, no matter that it had taken upon the guise of someone evil. I forgive you for the attempts upon my life." 

Uranus nodded. "We could not allow anyone to harm the princess, or this planet." 

"It's good to have you back, Saturn," Pluto said. 

Smiling slightly, Saturn kneeled down beside Chibi Moon. Using her healing powers, she healed the girls' wounds. Her eyes fluttering open, Chibi Moon smiled at Saturn. "Hotaru! You're okay!" 

"Hai. I was saved by the Senshi." 

~*~*~

A week later, and everything was back to normal. Hotaru and Chibi Usa were friends, and Sailor Saturn was once again part of the Senshi team. At the moment, Usagi was sitting in the arcade, talking to Motoki. 

"Usagi-chan, what've you been doing lately? I haven't heard from you, or even Mamoru in a while." 

She shrugged. "Yeah, we've all been pretty busy lately," she muttered. 

Looking at her now-Eternal locket, Usagi recalled the day just a little while ago when the spirit of Queen Serenity had appeared, blessing her and the Senshi with this new power. She was Eternal, and the Senshi were Super. Saturn had always been Super, for some reason unknown to them. Maybe because she was the last? 

_"If the Silence Glaive drops, we all die!"_

Uranus' protest from the last Senshi meeting before Saturn. Now, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had taken Hotaru in. While the house had been consumed with evil, her father Souichi had died. So the other Outers had taken responsibility for the girl. Even if the Silence Glaive did drop, there was still a chance they could all be reborn. 

"Usagi-chan, did Mamoru say anything about his new girlfriend?" 

She looked at Motoki in surprise. "Er… New girlfriend?" 

"Yeah. You know, the one you guys were in here talking about a few weeks ago? What ever happened to her? And why didn't I get to meet her?" 

Smiling in relief, Usagi realized who he was talking about. "Oh, right! Well, um, I don't know…" She shrugged. "Mamoru's being pretty close mouthed about it." 

Motoki frowned. "Aw, I wanted to meet the babe!" 

"Usagi-chan!!" 

She looked behind her to see Naru running up, waving something in the air. "Usagi-chan! Look at this! Tickets to Three Lights' concert!" * 

"Three Lights'?" 

"Hai!! The hottest new idol group in Tokyo! You want to come tonight, ne?" 

Usagi nodded. "Sure, I--" 

Then, she remembered. She and Mamoru were supposed to go on a date, well a "brother-sister outing" for anyone who didn't know the truth. "Wait, I can't… I'm going out with Mamo-chan tonight." 

Naru raised an eyebrow. " 'Going out with Mamo-chan'? That almost sounds like he's your boyfriend and not your brother!" she laughed. 

"Usagi-chan, if you want to go to this concert, go ahead." 

She smiled at Mamoru, who had just walked up. "Really? You wouldn't mind? But what about…?" 

"No, go on. We can do it another time." He smiled softly. "Anything to make you happy. Just don't think they're cute!" Mamoru mocked in a stern protective boyfriend voice. 

Usagi giggled. "Of course they won't be cute! Do you want to come with us?" 

He shrugged. "Nah, I think Naru-chan only has two tickets. Besides, I have work to do tonight." 

"Oh. Well, I'll tell you all about it when we get back, ok?" 

Mamoru nodded. "Okay." 

~*~*~

Standing in the screaming crowd, Naru and Usagi did their best not to lose their places. "Wow! Look! It's them!" 

And, it was. The Three Lights' -- Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. They did their ritual "throwing of the roses" as the adoring crowd of fans looked on. "They're so cool, aren't they?!" Naru cried. 

"Hai," Usagi muttered. She was beginning to think she should have stayed at home with Mamoru and kept their date. It looked like this band was just a bunch of primped-up pretty boys. But could they sing? 

"Yume no naka de nan domo, So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita…" (Many many times in dreams, we were secretly kissing each other…) 

"Sugoi!" Naru cried. "They're awesome, huh, Usagi-chan?" 

She nodded. "Hai." 

What did the Three Lights' have that Mamoru didn't have? Mamoru could sing! He could get up on stage! Hah, this was boring! Just as Usagi was turning to leave, there was an explosion on stage. "Iie! Three Lights'!" everyone yelled. 

Had the singers been hurt in the explosion? 

* * *

_ Okay, everyone! Should Three Lights' be "dead" and just disappear from the scene, going back to their homeplanet? Or should they live and continue on Earth? By the way, they're not looking for their princess... There's another reason they're on Earth... Let me know in your reviews what should happen!! _

When I say "Three Lights'" instead of "the Three Lights'" that's because it was always said that way in the original anime version, okay? ^_^ Don't want anyone thinking I'm using bad grammar. Lol!! Anyways, please review, minna!! 


	18. Wonderment & New Visions

_I would've had this chapter out sooner, but I had to buy a new laptop since the other one died. ::shrugs:: Hope everybody likes this new chapter! ^_^ _

**

_The Truth Of Forbidden Love _

**

Chapter 18 >> 

Wonderment & New Visions 

It had been a week since the disappearance of Three Lights'. Had they truly been killed in that explosion? No bodies had been found, but that didn't mean anything. Lately, Usagi's stomach had begun to show, and she knew that people were growing suspicious. She doubted that anyone would think she was growing fat because of all the sweets she ate. 

Looking into the distance, Hotaru frowned. Should she tell the others what she had seen? Three shadowy figures, fighting three animal-like figures. Who were they? Enemies, or allies? 

"Hotaru-chan, are you ready?" 

She smiled at Haruka, nodding. "Hai, Haruka-papa. I was just thinking. Will we see Chibi Usa-chan today?" 

The tomboy smiled as they made their way outside. "Maybe. You miss her, ne?" 

Hotaru nodded. "Hai, it's been a little while since we talked." She frowned then. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama… Does the princess' friends know about her relationship with Mamoru-sama? And the child?" 

The two adults glanced at each other. "Hotaru-chan, it's complicated," Haruka said slowly. 

"Usagi-chan's friends are not aware of the love she and Mamoru-san share," Michiru said. "No one, outside of we Senshi and their family, knows about the child." 

"Our future princess," Hotaru whispered. "Chibi Usa-chan." 

~*~*~

Knocking on the door, Naru frowned. "Hmm… I thought for sure Usagi-chan would be home," she said to herself. 

Trying the doorknob, she found that it was open. Maybe Usagi was busy and hadn't heard her knock? Entering the house, Naru made her way up the stairs. Stopping outside of Usagi's door, she heard: "Maybe I should tell Naru-chan and the others soon, hmm?" 

That was Usagi's voice! But what was she talking about? "Maybe it would be better if they knew. I don't know how they'll take it, though… Are you prepared for the ridicule and shame?" 

A sigh. "Hai, I knew that most of them wouldn't accept it." 

Easing the door open, Naru saw Usagi and Mamoru laying together on the bed. It didn't look like an innocent "sister/brother" position… "Usagi-chan, what're you doing?!" 

Gasping, the girl stared in horror at her friend. "N-Naru-chan! I-I can explain!" 

Naru stared at them. "Well, I hope you have a good explanation! Or… Am I dreaming? That's it, isn't it? I'm dreaming all of this!" 

Usagi sighed. "No, Naru-chan, you're not dreaming. This is real." She gulped nervously. "I was going to tell you later, but… Since you've already seen…" Usagi sighed. "Mamoru and I are lovers." 

Naru's mouth dropped open. "What? You're… You're kidding, right?" 

Shaking her head, Usagi said, "No, I'm not. Naru-chan, I know it's impossible to believe… But we're in love… And I don't mean a 'brother-sister' kind of love. But passionate love." 

"I… I just can't believe this…" Naru said slowly. 

"There's something else," Mamoru said. Usagi nodded at his glance. "Usako's pregnant." 

"All right, now I know you're kidding!" Naru burst out. "Usagi-chan wouldn't be pregnant -- she's smarter than that!" 

"Anou… Naru-chan, we're not joking," Usagi said. "Onegai, I thought you would understand." 

Naru sighed. "I-I just can't understand… Usagi-chan, why? Mamoru-san is your *brother*! It's sick!" 

"I…" What could she say? It was clear that Naru refused to believe anything good of this arrangement. 

"Look, Usagi-chan, this joke wasn't funny. So just cut it out, all right?" 

Usagi frowned, at a loss for words. "I… Naru-chan, this isn't a joke! Why can't you believe--" 

"She isn't ready," Mamoru whispered, seeing the stricken look on Naru's face. "Just let her go on believing it was some joke." 

Sighing, Usagi nodded sadly. "Naru-chan, you're right." She forced a grin. "It was just a joke. We knew you were coming, so that's why we were laying like that and saying that stuff. Just thought we'd… shake you up a bit." 

"Shake me up?" The girl grinned in relief. "You had me going there for a few minutes, but I knew you wouldn't be that stupid! I mean, really! Sleeping with your brother? And getting pregnant at such a young age?" 

"Hai… Just a joke…" Usagi murmured sadly. Why couldn't she tell her friend the truth so that the girl would believe her? It just didn't seem fair… 

~*~*~

Standing on the beach, Hotaru looked at the setting sun. "Soon," she whispered. "I can feel the darkness approaching… It will soon attack the one with the most pure dreams." 

"Hotaru-chan, don't you just love the sunset?" 

The girl looked behind her, smiling. "Hai, Michiru-mama. It is beautiful." 

But it wasn't the sun that had captured the child's attention; it was her latest vision. The vision of the purest dreamer being killed for the sake of a vain woman's beauty. Why? She could sense that the vain woman's followers were the ones who had attacked the three shadowy figures in her other vision. How was it all connected, though? And who was the purest dream whose life would be in jeopardy if this vision ever came true? 

~*~*~

In the dressing room of Three Lights', there was silence. The three figures stood silently before the red-haired woman. "Princess, we will find her for you. Sailor Moon; the one whose brightness outshines even us." 

"Once you find her, you must make her realize that we are in need of her help," the woman said. "Sailor Star Fighter; Sailor Star Healer; Sailor Star Maker, you are my faithful warriors. Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, also has such warriors. You must be careful not to raise their anger, lest they attack you without question. Their powers are great, especially those of the Outer Senshi." 

Star Healer frowned. "Who are they, Princess? These 'Outer Senshi' you speak of." 

"They are the Guardians of this Solar System. Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and the most recently reborn: Saturn," she replied. 

"Their powers are strong?" Star Maker asked. 

The princess nodded. "Very." She paused. "They may see us as enemies since we are from outside this Solar System. So you must use extreme caution when approaching them. If at all possible, go to the Inner Senshi first. They will be more accepting of our tale." 

The Starlights nodded. "Shall we continue with this masquerade as Three Lights', the idol group?" Star Fighter asked. "In that way, we could find them more easily." 

"You are right. Continue this… farce as men, but be careful. There could be others who wish you harm." She paused. "When you come in contact with the Senshi, wait. Do not speak to them directly. We need to gain their trust." 

The three nodded. They would listen to their princess and follow her orders. 

~*~*~

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" 

The odangoed girl turned, her hair blowing in the breeze as she gripped her schoolbag in her hands. A smile spread over her face as she saw Naru and Umino running toward her. "Hi!" she called. 

"Usagi-chan, word has it that Mamoru-san is going to be working at our school. Is it true?" Umino asked, pushing his coke bottle glasses up. 

She hesitated. "H-hai… He'll be the doctor until a replacement for Nurse Himeko is found." Usagi paused. "I hope it doesn't interfere with his classes." 

Naru grinned. "Oooh, Mamoru-san is so cute! Do you think he might date me, Usagi-chan?" 

A look of surprise crossed Usagi's face. "Er… Date him?" 

"Hai! You know, you guys had me fooled the other day with that lover thing, but I know the truth now! You just wanted to trick me! So, is Mamoru-san available?" 

Usagi winced. "Iie, Naru-chan, Mamoru-san has a girlfriend. Sorry." She shrugged sympathetically, although she wasn't. No one could have Mamoru but her! 

Naru sighed sadly. "Aww! He's so cute, of course he has a girlfriend! Foolish fantasies, ne?" 

"Er… Girls, Mamoru-san's love life doesn't matter to me," Umino said. "I'm more interested in why he's going to be at our school. Won't college classes take up his time?" 

Usagi shrugged. "I guess not, since he volunteered to do this." 

Naru's eyebrows rose. "Really? Usagi-chan, do you know his girlfriend? I mean, maybe she goes to our school and he wants to be with her more! Maybe that's why he took the job. You think?" 

Laughing, Umino flipped his notebook closed. "Naru-chan, why would Mamoru-san have a girlfriend so young? He's much too mature for that!" 

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know, Umino-kun, it's possible that he could love someone younger than him. Why does it have to sound so impossible?" 

Naru and Umino stared at her. Had Usagi lost her mind? Or did she know something that they didn't? 

"Usagi-chan!" 

The group of three turned, seeing a dark-haired, pale-skinned girl running toward them. "Who is that?" Naru asked, frowning. "She looks so sickly!" 

"Hotaru-chan," Usagi greeted. "Is something wrong?" 

The girl shrugged. "Uhmm… I was wondering, is Mamoru-san busy tonight? I wanted to speak with him." 

Naru stared at, gasping. "You! Are you the one?!" she cried. 

Hotaru looked at her curiously. " 'The one' what?" 

"The one he loves! Mamoru-san's girlfriend!" 

Bursting out laughing, Hotaru and Usagi looked at each other. "Iie, I'm just his friend," Hotaru said quickly. "What ever gave you that idea?" 

Naru frowned at their laughter. "Well… I was just wondering…" she said slowly. 

"Hotaru-chan, come on. We can still catch Mamo-chan at home if we hurry," Usagi said. 

"Hai!" 

~*~*~

That night, Usagi looked curiously at Mamoru. "You're really going to be the new doctor at school?" 

He nodded, putting a shirt on a hanger before he hung it in the closet. "Hai. Why, is something wrong?" 

Usagi shook her head. "No, I was just making sure. You know, there will be a lot of girls who will want to date you." 

Mamoru laughed. "Well, they won't get very far. You're the woman I love, Usako." 

She smiled, going into his embrace willingly. "My love, we will be together always." 

~*~*~

Sitting in class, Usagi pressed a hand to her ever-burgeoning stomach. Even the baggiest of clothing was beginning to become tight around her stomach. And the shirt to her school uniform was the tightest of all! If she wasn't careful, people would begin asking questions… Could they deal with that? 

"Tsukino-san, do you know the answer?" 

She jumped, looking into the teacher's inquisitive, slightly angered brown eyes. "Anou… The Civil War?" she said slowly, stumbling over the English words. 

"That… That's right!" the teacher exclaimed in surprise. 

Smiling to herself, Usagi waited until the teacher walked back to the front of the room before relaxing. She didn't like being put on the spot like that, even when she knew the answer. She and Mamoru had been studying together. Usagi wanted to be smart so that she could be an equal partner in their future marriage and life together. It wouldn't do for Mamoru to have an uneducated wife. 

A knock at the door brought the teacher's attention to the messenger. Glancing at the note, the teacher looked at Usagi. "Tsukino-san, the new school doctor wishes to see you." 

Nodding, Usagi rose to her feet. What could Mamoru possibly need? 

Entering the nurse's office, she looked around. "Mamo-chan?" she called. "Did you need something?" 

Stepping up, he smiled at her. "Usako," he said in a voice full of love. "I missed you." 

A smile spread over her face. "You missed me? Really, Mamo-chan, we've only be apart a few hours." 

"Hai… 'A few hours' too long," he murmured, bringing her against him. 

Giggling as her stomach separated them, she said, "I think people are going to find out soon." 

"I can't imagine why they haven't already." 

She shrugged. "Some people can't see what's right in front of them." 

Mamoru smiled. "Perhaps, for now, that's a good thing." 

~*~*~

Night had descended over the city of Tokyo as the graceful woman stared into the mirror she held. "What do you see?" her companion murmured. 

"The seas' are in an uproar," the girl replied. "Should we alert the others?" 

"No, not yet. The winds' have not yet become rough." 

"Hai." 

~*~*~

Kaiou Michiru stared at the three men before her in shock. "Excuse me?" she said slowly, not sure she had really heard that. 

"We want you to do a joint concert with us, Three Lights," the seeming leader, Seiya said. "Will you?" 

"Hai, Kaiou-san, your skill with the violin is very well-known throughout Japan," added Taiki. 

"I don't know…" she hesitated. "What would this concert entail?" 

Seiya smiled charmingly. "Only you playing with us. Onegai, Kaiou-san, it would be greatly appreciated. Perhaps it could give your more popularity? The fans of Three Lights would flock to the performance, as well as fans of Kaiou Michiru. They would be given a chance to see new styles of music. Will you join us?" 

She looked nervous. "I-I don't know… It's a very flattering offer, of course. But why me? I'm sure there are other musicians in Tokyo who would be glad to." 

'You are the only one with this brightness of a star!' Seiya thought to himself. "Because you are the most talked about. Will you perform alongside Three Lights' in a joint concert that will be remembered for years?" 

Michiru smiled. Perhaps it would give the Senshi a much needed break. "Hai," she agreed. "I'll do it." 

The three men smiled in relief. They could find out why this woman had such a brightness of a star. 

~*~*~

"Wow! Three Lights' tickets?!" Usagi exclaimed. She frowned a bit. "The last concert I went to, there was a big explosion! Ka-blooey!" 

Minako nodded, wariness on her face. "Will it be safe, Michiru-san? I don't want to get hurt!" 

"Usagi-chan was lucky, ne? We have to see Three Lights' in concert!" Rei cried. "And it's free!" 

Usagi smiled. "Hai, you're right!" 

Ami frowned slightly. "Usagi-chan, what about your condition?" 

"Oh, it'll be fine! Mamo-chan will come with us! Ne?" 

Usagi grabbed onto his arm, smiling brightly. "Er… Hai, of course," he agreed. 

And so it was that the Senshi would be attending the joint concert between Michiru and Three Lights'. Usagi hoped that there would be no horrible accidents like last time! 

_If you liked it, please review!! ^_^ Thanks! _


	19. Enter, Starlights!

**

_The Truth of Forbidden Love _

**

Chapter 19 >> 

Enter, the Starlights! 

Haruka looked up at the stage, a frown creasing her face. Why had the Three Lights chosen Michiru to play with? Sure, she was one of the best violinists in Japan, but Haruka didn't like the fact that she was playing with three equally handsome men. Although she knew that Michiru would never go "that way" again, it couldn't stop Haruka from being jealous. 

"Haruka, calm yourself," Setsuna murmured, her eyes locked on the stage. "There is no reason for you to be so tense. Michiru will not have any feelings for any of these musicians." 

The tomboy glanced at her, grinning slightly. Was it only an advantage of being the guardian of time that allowed Setsuna to know Haruka's every thought? Unfortunately, Setsuna couldn't know the outcome of their battles, but it wouldn't affect them tremendously. Even if Setsuna did know, she couldn't divulge that information to the others. It could upset the Time Stream and cause the Fates to do something drastic. 

Slipping a hand into Mamoru's, Usagi smiled as she listened to the soothing music. It seemed to calm her of the nervousness she felt while thinking of the last concert she had been to. How she prayed that there would not be a repeat of such a horrendous performance! Caressing her stomach lightly, she thought of the life within her, smiling softly as it kicked. Moving Mamoru's hand over it, he grinned, looking into her cerulean eyes. "I love you," he mouthed over the music. 

"I love you too," she said. 

Turning her attention back to the stage, Usagi leaned into Mamoru's comforting embrace. Their love was everlasting, she knew it. Nothing would come between them. 

Rei smiled, feeling the flames of their love burning brightly. She did her best to ignore the vision that continued to plague her. 'What did this vision mean?' she wondered. 

A smile crossed her face as Rei glanced toward the stage. Michiru looked amazing! How did she do it? Retaining that natural grace as she played her violin impeccably in front of all these people. 

On stage, Seiya sang as he glanced at Michiru out of the corner of his eye. 'She has the brightness of a star. Planetary power?' he wondered. 'Could she be one of the Senshi the princess was talking about?' 

Searching the crowd, Michiru's smile beamed brightly as she caught a glimpse of her lover. Of course Haruka was there. She wouldn't miss Michiru's star performance! Frowning a little as she caught sight of Setsuna's worried face, Michiru wondered what was wrong with the Senshi of Time. Had she seen something tragic in the Time Gate? Something that would affect them all? 

Standing on tiptoe to speak into Mamoru's ear, Usagi told him she was going to the restroom. "You know how I am now, since I'm pregnant," she added. 

Nodding, Mamoru smiled as she weaved her way through the crowd. Seeing her, Setsuna quickly followed. 'Soon,' she thought. 

Lifting a hand to push open the restroom door, Usagi gasped as someone caught her arm. She looked over, seeing Setsuna standing there, a forbidding look on her face. "Wait," the woman muttered, nodding toward the door. 

Usagi frowned in confusion. "Wh--" 

Her words broke off as a wordless, pain-filled scream emitted from the bathroom. Stepping back, Usagi pulled out her transformation brooch as Setsuna held up her transformation pen. 

Entering the room, the two faced the small figured woman dressed in gray that stood there, a woman slumped to her knees, a flower sprouting from her forehead, a dark jewel hanging over the flower. The woman's face was pale, almost lifeless. "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon cried. "I am Sailor Moon. On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" 

The woman smirked, looking at them. "Sailor Moon, eh?" he laughed. "I am Sailor Iron Mouse." 

"Sailor?!" Moon exclaimed in surprise and astonishment. 

Iron Mouse laughed, glancing toward the woman she had attacked. "Phage Toiletre, get them!" Dark light surrounded the woman and when it disappeared, the woman had disappeared with a youma in her place. It looked like a cross between a toilet and a sink. 

"Eww!" Sailor Moon cried. 

Pluto swung her Time Staff in an amazing display. "Sailor Moon, we must end this now!" she cried. "This is still human; we have to save her!" 

"Right!" Sailor Moon took up a defensive stance, careful to protect her stomach which carried its precious load. 

"Dead Scream." 

The red orb slammed into the youma, but it seemed to have no effect. The feminine-looking toilet/sink threw sheets of sharpened paper at them. Dodging out of the way, Sailor Moon gasped as a few strands of her hair were cut off by the projectiles. "Careful, they're sharp!" she warned. 

It was Pluto's duty to protect the princess and her child. Determination in her gaze, Sailor Pluto did a flip over the youma's head, landing gracefully on the other side. "Dead Scream," she whispered, throwing her attack again. 

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Pluto yelled as the youma was still dazed from the energy attack. 

After Sailor Moon retransformed the woman, the two de-transformed gratefully, slipping back into their civilian forms. "A new enemy," Usagi murmured. Her hands flying to her stomach, she said fearfully, "What if the child gets hurt while I'm in battle?!" 

Clasping her shoulder, Setsuna smiled softly. "Princess, do not fear. Nothing will happen to the child as long as your guard are alive." 

Usagi nodded. "Thank you." 

~*~*~

The concert was over, the Senshi and Mamoru in Michiru's dressing room. "A new enemy?" Makoto exclaimed in surprise. 

"She called herself 'Sailor Iron Mouse.' How can a Sailor be our enemy?" Usagi said in worry. "Do you think it's some kind of joke?" 

Mamoru hugged her to his side. "Whatever it is, we have a new enemy. We'll be here to protect you, Usako. You and the child." 

"He's right. We won't let anything happen to you, princess," Rei said. 

Michiru frowned. "But who are they? Evil Sailors? It just doesn't make sense!" 

There was a knock at the door. "Michiru-san? It's Seiya. May I talk with you?" 

Glancing at her friends, Michiru sighed. What did Seiya want this time? Opening the door, Haruka arched an eyebrow. "What do you want?" she growled. 

Seiya frowned at her. "Who're you? Michiru-san's friend, ne?" 

Smirking, Haruka said, "I'm definitely more than a mere friend. Now what do you want? Michiru is… resting." 

Michiru giggled at Haruka's insistence that she have no contact with any of the Three Lights, especially Seiya. 'This man has the brightness of a star, as well. But why a man? I thought the Senshi were only women…' Seiya thought. 

"Resting, eh? Well, tell her that I was here." Turning on a heel, Seiya stalked away, his hair blowing in the air conditioning that blew through the hallways. 

Turning back to the occupants of the room, Haruka closed the door with a sly grin. "I never trusted him," she said as way of explanation. 

Michiru laughed, shaking her head. "Haruka, how can you be so callous? Seiya-kun probably just wanted to congratulate me on tonight's performance. You never cared when others did." 

Haruka shrugged. "Yes, but that was when they were old, or women. This is a virile young man, someone I don't trust around you." 

The aqua-haired girl giggled. "You trusted me with the girls, hmm?" 

"Only because I know you're faithful." 

Usagi cleared her throat nervously. "Ahh… I believe we'll be going now." 

She and the others left the two lovers alone, Mamoru walking closely to his fiancee. He wouldn't let anything harm her. Not when he had been so lax in his 'duties' as her protector that he had let her go into a fight without even realizing that she had transformed. Had the concert had him so mesmerized that he had forgotten about her? 

~*~*~

Sitting in the classroom, Usagi sighed restlessly. Glancing at the clock, a grimace spread over her face as she realized she had over three hours before school was over. How much longer could she sit here? She had planned to talk to her mother and father today, so that they could speak more about the relationship she had with Mamoru. Both of the lovers could tell that there was more that needed to be told. Ikuko and Kenji hadn't yet truly accepted what the two of them had. And they would have to. Chibi Usa couldn't come into this world with her parents still considered brother and sister in the eyes of the law. It would ruin them all! 

After school, Usagi was walking from the school when she heard someone call her name. "Huh?" 

She turned, seeing Naru running toward her. "Usagi-chan, I was wondering…" The girl paused, biting her lip. "Why wasn't Mamoru-kun at the school today? Acting as doctor, I mean." 

Usagi smiled slightly in remembrance of their conversation that morning. "Ah… Mamoru had some things to attend to today. It's a good thing there was no need for him, huh?" She grinned. 

Naru nodded. "Yeah, good thing. Say, Usagi-chan… Is it true that you're friends with Kaiou Michiru-san? You know, the famous violinist. Oh, and Ten'ou Haruka and Meiou Setsuna." Naru frowned slightly, thinking. "Okay, so Meiou-san isn't really all that famous, she's only an antique dealer with an odd eccentric fetish for time." 

Usagi giggled. Setsuna's "cover" when she wasn't a Senshi was a famous antique dealer who could find anything for anyone, no matter how rare or how old. Usagi and the others knew that her "secret" was the Time Gate. Apparently this wasn't "bending the rules" as many other things would be. The gods seemed to see it as "betterment for man." 

"Yes, I know them. So?" 

Naru hesitated. "Well… Maybe I could meet them? Get their autographs or something, you know. It would be so cool! You're the only one who knows someone really famous. How did you meet them, anyway? I wouldn't think that two people as famous as that would meet a high school student." 

Usagi shrugged, continuing to walk toward her home. "They don't like too much publicity. I mean, they don't like meeting new people. You know what I mean? They're kind of private." 

"Oh…" Naru frowned. "Maybe they could make an exception? For a friend of a friend kind of thing…" 

Sighing in exasperation, Usagi stopped in her tracks and glared at Naru. "Look, I am not going to bother Michiru and the others just because you want an autograph! Buy tickets to a show or something! I'm not your personal 'star finder'!" she yelled. 

Naru stared at her, her mouth hanging open. Had Usagi really just yelled at her? It wasn't like her to be like that… "U-Usagi-chan, what's gotten into you?" she said in amazement. 

Usagi sighed, rubbing her temples. 'A baby,' she thought. "Sorry, Naru-chan. It's just been a hard day." 

It was hard for her to apologize to Naru when she was already mad at the girl. How dare she think that Usagi's friends would give her autographs just because they were famous. Granted, Michiru and Haruka were famous, but it was no reason for Naru or anyone to hound them. 

Whirling around, Usagi stalked down the street, Naru following behind stuttering out apologizes that she had no need to give. But the girl would say anything to get on Usagi's good side so she might have a chance, however slim, to meet Kaiou Michiru and Ten'ou Haruka, two of the most famous people in Tokyo. 

Usagi ignored her as best she could as she neared her house. "Naru-chan, you can go now," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to the house myself." 

Naru giggled. "Oh, Usagi-chan, come on! I want to talk to Mamoru-kun. Maybe he'll ask me out." 

Sighing, Usagi rolled her eyes. Mamoru wouldn't think of being with another woman, for fear of what Usagi would do. Sure, he would look, all men did, but he would know never to betray Usagi's trust. Entering the house, Usagi slipped off her shoes and entered the living room, followed closely by Naru. She stopped short at the sight of her mother, father and Mamoru sitting there. Oops. She had forgotten about their "family discussion." 

Ikuko frowned. "Dear, what is Naru-chan doing here? Does she know already?" 

Kenji looked confused. "I thought you weren't telling anyone yet." 

Usagi sighed. "No, she doesn't know. Naru-chan just… followed me home. I know, we were planning to talk about this today, but I think it might have to wait. I don't… want Naru-chan to know yet." 

Naru frowned, looking from person to person. "Know what? Usagi-chan, what are you hiding from me?" 

Usagi looked away nervously. "It's a family matter," Mamoru said quickly. "Nothing you need to worry about." 

Ikuko smiled kindly. "He's right. It's nothing for you to concern yourself with, my dear. Only a family discussion." 

"A little out of the ordinary, though," Kenji muttered. 

Naru nodded slowly. "Umm… Okay, whatever you say…" 

Ushering Naru upstairs, Usagi tried to think what she could do keep the girl occupied. And when she could sit her parents down and finally be able to discuss this situation. It wasn't one that you found in most families. 

~*~*~

Sitting in her room, Usagi stared out the window, watching the rain sluice off the panes. She smiled softly, feeling the weight on her finger that was slowly becoming familiar. The ring that Mamoru had given her only two nights ago. It had been another way for him to pledge his love for her, he had said. The two of them still weren't sure how they were going to go about this -- everyone had seen them as 'brother' and 'sister' for so long that now thinking of them as lovers was going to be difficult. 

Since Naru's insistence that it was only a dream, Usagi hadn't brought up the subject with her or anyone who didn't already know. As far as anyone was aware, Usagi had gained a little weight and was closer to Mamoru than she had been in years. Maybe it was his near accident a few months back, people speculated. But whatever the reason, Mamoru had become a very protective brother. 

"Usagi-chan, do you want to go to the arcade?" 

The girl turned, surprised to see Naru there. "Wh-what're you doing here?" 

"Your mom let me in," she said, flopping down on Usagi's bed. "So you wanna go or not? It probably won't be too crowded 'cause of the rain. And you can get first dibs on the new Sailor V game!" 

Usagi smirked. Everyone still thought she was a shallow ditz. None of them could realize that she had matured; grown up when she had realized what life had to throw at her. "I don't know, I have a math test to study for," she said. If this didn't get Naru to notice that she was different, nothing would. 

Naru looked and her for a moment, silent, and then burst out laughing. "A math test? Right, Usagi-chan. Come on before the rain gets any worse! You think Mamoru-san can drive us to Crown's?" 

Sighing, Usagi got to her feet. "I'll ask." 

Didn't her friends understand that she wasn't the shallow, childish person she had been before? Would they ever? 

~*~*~

Usagi sipped her milkshake quietly, a fake smile plastered on her face as Naru droned on and on about the latest gossip. Who cared about gossip? Usagi didn't; not anymore. She had more important things to worry about. "Hey, Usagi-chan." 

She looked up, frowning slightly at the boy who stood in front of her. "Yes?" she inquired politely, knowing that if this boy made one wrong move, Mamoru would attack him for "hurting his princess." 

"Err… I was wondering, do you want to go out this Saturday? I mean, if you're not doing anything that is." Then he smirked. "Wait, of course you're not doing anything. Who would pass up the chance to go out with me?" 

Usagi laughed mockingly. "As a matter of fact, I am busy Saturday. I'll be with my fiance all day. My mean, very jealous, karate master fiance," she emphasized. 

The boy gulped and backed away. "Uhh… Right. Well, umm… don't let me keep you from anything." 

As he hurried away, Naru turned shocked eyes to her friend. "Usagi-chan, what was that about? Usually you'd be thrilled to get asked out by a guy! And now you're making up some wild story about having a fiance?" Naru laughed. "What kind of joke is this?" 

Usagi sighed. "It's not a joke. It's the truth. I am busy Saturday." 

"Yeah, but not with a fiance." 

Usagi shrugged. There was nothing she could say. Mamoru *was* busy Saturday with extra college classes. She would be at a doctor's appointment Saturday, so it wasn't like she had been lying about being busy. She just wouldn't be with Mamoru. What did a little white lie hurt, anyway? 

Mamoru walked up, frowning. "Who was he?" 

"A guy from school that asked Usagi-chan out," Naru blurted before Usagi could cover. 

Wincing, Usagi prepared for Mamoru's outburst. "He asked her out? What did you say, Usagi?" 

She sighed. "I… I told him no; that I was busy with my fiance." 

Mamoru chuckled. "Oh really?" 

"Mhm," she murmured as she sipped her milkshake. Licking her lips, she commented, "I can't imagine why he was so afraid when I mentioned him." 

Naru laughed. "How about the adjectives 'mean,' 'jealous,' and 'karate master' in front of fiance. That's sure to get any guy to go away!" 

Usagi grinned. "Okay, so maybe I embellished a little. No harm done, though." 

Smirking, Mamoru smiled at his lover. "Very good way to save yourself. But what if some guy didn't believe that? What if you had to produce this fiance until the man would be satisfied enough to leave you alone?" 

She grinned cockily. "I'd say it was you, of course." 

Naru burst out laughing at the girls words. "Usagi-chan, you might not be able to fool me with that routine, but do you think a stranger will fall for it?" 

Usagi shrugged. "Maybe." 'Because it's true,' she said to herself. 

The blonde jumped in surprise as her communicator beeped. Glancing at Mamoru, the two excused themselves from Naru. "Moon here," Usagi spoke into the communicator. 

"We've got a youma at the park," came Mars' voice. 

"The park?" Usagi groaned. "Can't they think of something original?" 

Mars rolled her eyes. "It was that 'Iron Mouse' you told us about. The enemy is a phage like the one before. We need you to heal it. But… the battle isn't going to easy. We can't get a hit in yet!" 

"Be right there." 

~*~*~

On the battlefield, it was chaos. Senshi with varying wounds were spread across the blood-soaked stretch of park. 'How did this happen?' Sailor Moon wondered. She sighed, looking at the chainsaw-wielding youma. "It has to be powered down before I can change him back into a human!" she called to the others. 

Neptune got to her feet, one arm completely covered in blood. "Fine." Wincing in obvious pain, she held her arms up to throw her attack. 

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" 

Before Neptune even got a chance to call out her attack phrase, the youma was hit from the side. "From the darkness, we are like shooting stars." 

"Sailor Star Fighter." 

"Sailor Star Maker." 

"Sailor Star Healer." 

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stared at them. "New Senshi?" Venus wondered out loud. 

Remembering her duty, Sailor Moon quickly 'healed' the human-turned-phage, but when she looked back, the Starlights had gone. "Who are they?" she whispered to herself. 

"I don't want you going into close combat," Tuxedo Kamen murmured. "All right?" 

She nodded. "I remember." 

Sometimes it was nice to have someone who worried about her so much. But who were these Starlights? New allies? 

* * *

_Please revew... ^_^ _


	20. A Different Future?

_ I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get this chapter posted today. ^^ _

_**The Truth of Forbidden Love**_

Chapter 20 >> 

A Different Future? 

* * *

Michiru frowned, sitting at the small table in the elegant café. "Are they enemies?" she murmured, serious eyes glancing toward her companion. "Their intentions seemed honorable when they appeared." 

Shrugging, Haruka sipped at her tea. Sitting the cup back down, she frowned slightly. "Perhaps they are spies for this new enemy?" She shrugged. "Either way, they are from outside this solar system, so they are the enemy! We cannot allow them to get near to Usagi-sama! And especially not now that she carries our future princess within her womb." 

Michiru nodded, tapping her elegant nails against the silken tablecloth. "I've seen nothing in my mirror that would hint that they are evil." She sighed. "If the Aqua Mirror can find no hint of their evil intentions, it is possible they are not evil. Ne?" 

Haruka frowned slightly, running her index finger around the rim of her teacup. "Perhaps. Or maybe they can shield their evil from the sight of your mirror?" 

Brushing back a few tendrils of aqua hair, Michiru smiled softly. "Haruka, you doubt me? No evil can hide from my talisman." 

"Hai, you're right. Forgive me for doubting you, my love." 

Looking into her tea, Michiru's eyes grew cloudy. "And what of Hotaru? We know that her powers are growing, but will she be strong enough when it is time to unleash the power of her Glaive; of Death?" 

"She must be ready," Haruka replied in a strong voice. "There is nothing more she can do than accept her fate! It is what we all must do!" 

Nibbling at her bottom lip, Michiru ventured, "But she is only a child. Can we really subject her to--" 

"Michiru, stop it!" Haruka snapped. "We know -- have always known -- that the child of Saturn's power cannot be denied! It is her fate, just as it is our fate to protect the princess and do what we can." 

Sighing, Michiru nodded. "You're right. I was… just being sentimental, I suppose." 

~*~*~*~

"Usagi! Are you listening?" 

Raising her head, the moon princess looked with bleary eyes at her teacher. "Gomen, sensei, but I… was up late last night." 

"And you think that gives you an excuse to sleep in my class? No! Detention!" 

Usagi groaned. "But…" 

"No! That's final!" 

Sighing, Usagi rubbed her stressed forehead. What was she going to do now? She had been up late talking with her parents about the situation between herself and Mamoru. They had decided that today, they would tell everyone the truth about the relationship. But how could Usagi do that when she was in detention? 

"Usagi, didn't you have something you wanted to talk to me about after school?" Naru hissed. 

Nodding, Usagi sighed. "I'll have to tell you later." 

There was no other way to do it; the revealing conversation would have to wait. But would it be harder to tell the truth now? 

~*~*~*~

"Usagi-chan?" 

Looking up, she smiled softly at Motoki. After school, she had stopped by the arcade to eat a salad and check out the latest games. "Motoki-oniisan!" she cried happily. 

His smile faltered as he glanced at the glass of water sitting in front of her. "A salad? Usagi-chan, what's wrong with you? You haven't been in here in weeks, and now you're not having a milkshake -- or pigging out on food! Is everything okay?" 

Usagi winced. It was true, she _hadn't_ been at the arcade in a while. Mostly because of her burgeoning 'condition' and Mamoru's worries that people would comment on it. "Err… Well, I've been really busy lately," Usagi said slowly. It wasn't exactly a lie, she had been busy. 

"So, how about a chocolate milkshake and an order of fries?" Motoki offered. "You look like you could use it!" 

Usagi sighed, tempted at the offer. "No, Motoki-oniisan, I'll pass this time." 

He stared at her. "Usagi passing up food? Something's wrong with this picture!" 

Blushing, Usagi fiddled with the napkin in front of her. "N-nothing's wrong, I'm just not hungry." 

Motoki frowned, looking relieved as Mamoru walked in the door. "Hey, Mamoru-san, is something wrong with Usagi?" he asked as he left the girl, going to his friend's side. "She just refused food!" 

He shrugged. "Maybe she's just not hungry? It happens to us all, you know," he said at Motoki's skeptical look. 

Sighing, Motoki turned his attention back to Usagi. "I don't know… I mean, a glass of water and a salad? Sure, I could see somebody else eating that -- but Usagi?!" 

Wincing, Mamoru walked over to his "sister's" side. She looked up, smiling. "Hey," she said softly in a love-filled voice. 

He smiled, squeezing her shoulder lovingly. "Motoki's wondering why you aren't eating." 

She shrugged. "I tried to tell him I just wasn't hungry. And I'm not. Why doesn't he believe me? Too bad I can't tell him the real reason…" 

Mamoru sat down across from her, eyes boring into hers. "You're angered because we can't tell the truth?" 

Usagi nodded. "Why do we have to hide it? It seems so stupid… What are our parents going to do; send me away when it's 'time'?" 

Frowning, Mamoru's eyes darkened with barely suppressed anger. "They wouldn't dare! I would kill them before I would allow them to do that." 

Seeing the look in his eyes -- anger mixed with frustration -- Usagi nodded slowly. It seemed that her love truly was protective of her… But would it cause him to get hurt -- or hurt someone? 

"Usagi, did Mamoru talk you into eating something?" Motoki asked as he walked up, toting a tray of food that he delivered to a nearby table. 

"Err…" she hesitated. How could she tell Motoki that she didn't want to eat something "good" because she was pregnant and wanted her nutrition to be right for the baby? "I-I'm really not hungry, Motoki-oniisan," she said quickly. "Mako-chan shared her lunch with me today. So I don't really need anything more." She paused, then said for Mamoru's benefit, "It was very nutritional, especially since Ami-chan told her what to cook and bring today." 

She and Mamoru shared a secretive smile, knowing that Ami's "nutrional" plan had been for the sake of the baby, otherwise Usagi would not have eaten it. "Uhh… Okay…" Motoki said slowly. Shaking his head, he walked away. 

Smiling at Mamoru, Usagi giggled. "Well, it's true! Mako-chan did share her lunch with me." 

He nodded. "I'm glad that your friends are thinking of you and Chibi Usa." 

Glancing down, she said hesitantly, "Mamo-chan… Shouldn't people know by now? I mean, it feels like we're keeping some forbidden secret that will eventually hurt us if it isn't out in the open soon." 

He winced. "Usako, you know I would love for people to know the truth! But… Our parents won't make a public announcement or even sign papers so we won't be related anymore! And until that happens, nothing can come of this outside of…" Cutting off his words, Mamoru glanced away. 

She frowned. "Except what? Mamo-chan, what're you talking about?" 

Sighing, Mamoru toyed with the napkin dispenser. "Nothing can come of it short of… us losing everything except each other -- and maybe even that! I mean, why else are our parents determined to keep this 'sin' a secret? It's certainly not because they're concerned for us!" 

Sipping her water, Usagi said thoughtfully, "But what if they think it's best for us? I mean, how can they know what is really right for us unless we tell them?" 

He smirked. "You're kidding, right? Our parents don't care how we feel! You saw how they reacted when we told them the truth!" 

Sighing, Usagi nodded slowly. "You're right… Our feelings mean nothing to them…" She winced. "Why can't our lives ever be simple? In the Silver Millennium, everything was ended because of Beryl and Metallia. Here, it's our 'parents'! Why don't they understand they aren't our real parents? They're just… Just hosts so we could be reborn!" 

Eyes widening at her outburst, Mamoru covered her hand with his. "Usako, think of what you're saying! Ikuko and Kenji have been kind to us. And you want to repay that kindness by saying they mean nothing?" 

She frowned, her expression tight. "Why should I care? They weren't truly our parents; just bodies to make us! If the Ginzuishou had possessed the power, we could have been reborn the instant we were killed, just as we were with all our memories intact! Instead, we had to go through this trial of growing up and finding long-suppressed memories!" 

Mamoru faltered. "Perhaps you're right… Why did we go through all that misery; especially being reborn as brother and sister? It just isn't right that we should have to suffer!" 

Usagi nodded, stabbing at her salad with a fork. "And why must there always be a new enemy? Can we not get a moment of peace?!" 

He looked at her in surprise. "I knew that you wanted to be a 'normal' teenager, but I had no idea you were this mad!" 

She shrugged. "Reflex?" she offered shyly. "I mean, finding out that my parents were killed; my kingdom destroyed… It just makes me so angry at these youma!" 

Mamoru nodded. "I see your point. But, Usako, you can't allow your anger to cloud your judgement, especially not in a battle. What if I, or the other Senshi, aren't there to help you? What if you or the child were harmed?" 

Usagi looked at him. "You really think that could happen? I-I have so many guardians now…" 

He shook his head. "So? The number of 'guardians' means nothing. It is their strength; their determination, that will protect you." 

Slowly, Usagi smiled. "I understand." 

~*~*~*~

Frowning at her Earth parents, Usagi shook her head slowly, one hand held over her stomach. "You think to 'punish' me?" She laughed bitterly. "What have I done to deserve such punishment? Found an ancient love? Planted a seed -- a devotion -- to that love? Or is it just because you know you are not our real parents and do not want me -- or my child -- around?" 

Ikuko gasped, staring at the girl. "No! Usagi-chan, it's nothing like that! It's just… What would everyone say, if you had a child? Out of wedlock and… with your brother! Truly, it's not seemly!" 

Rolling her eyes, Usagi slashed a hand through the air. "Enough! You make it seem like this is London in ancient times where a girl was shunned because of these same actions! How can you accuse me of doing something wrongful when all I have done is love? There is no law against having a child without being married! And, besides, Mamo-chan and I will be married soon!" 

Kenji glared at her. "No! You and he will never marry! His mother and I are married, so the two of you cannot be! Don't you understand what a scandal that would cause?!" 

She laughed. "Ah, of course! You care only about the 'scandal' that could come of it, not my feelings! And I had thought that you two were understanding! What a fool I've been." Glaring at them, Usagi continued, "If it is your wish that I go to this farce of an aunt's house and 'help her' while she is 'sick' then so be it. But I will come back with my child and you will see what comes of your lies. How would it look when your daughter goes off to take care of an aunt and comes back with a newly born child? Everyone will know that you lied!" 

The two blanched at the girls' words -- she was right! It would bring great shame upon them… So what else could they do but go along with Usagi? "What would you have us do?" Ikuko asked. 

Usagi smiled slyly, glorified that she had finally gotten her way. "First, you absolutely must make sure that everyone knows that Mamoru and I are not blood related, and therefore are free to love as we see fit. A public announcement, papers signed that show that we can be 'together,' that sort of thing. Next, you will accept our child as your grandchild permanently. If anything were to happen to either of us during a battle, you would take over the care of Chibi Usa." She sighed. "And lastly… No one can know what we truly are -- the royal prince and princess. When the time of 'Creation' comes, you and all who have helped us shall be reborn." 

Ikuko frowned. "What do you mean 'Creation'?" 

Looking slightly surprised, it took Usagi a few moments to realize that the two were not aware of Crystal Tokyo, and what they called the 'Creation'. She patiently began to explain. After she was finished, Ikuko and Kenji stared at her disbelief. "The world will be destroyed?" Ikuko whispered. 

"And a new one reborn from the ruins?" Kenji muttered. 

Usagi nodded. "Like the phoenix rising from the ashes, Crystal Tokyo will be born with the help from the Ginzuishou. Two new monarchs will ascend the throne of the Universe and peace will once again reign in the galaxy," she intoned. 

There was silence, broken only by the shrill ringing of the phone. "Moshi moshi?" Ikuko glanced at Usagi and then handed the phone to her. "It's for you." 

"Hello?" A gasp emitted from Usagi's lips as she heard the speaker's words. "When? Are you sure? I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible." 

She looked at her parents, frowning. "That was Setsuna-san. She said that there has been a flux in the time stream. As future queen, I have to check it out and make sure it's nothing serious." She shrugged. "Mamo-chan should be home soon; inform him of where I've gone." Turning, Usagi exited the house. 

~*~*~

Standing in the whirling mists of the Time Gate, Sailor Moon looked at Pluto with concern. "You're sure?" 

"Hai. There is no mistaking this energy. Somehow, there is a threat to the future because of these Starlights. If it is not taken care of soon… Then everything we know will fail to exist." 

Usagi gripped a gloved hand around the star locket that Mamoru had given her back when they had been battling Beryl. "How can we stop it?" she whispered raggedly. "There has to be a way. Right?" 

The time guardian turned her eyes away from her princess. "I'm afraid not. Not until we find out exactly what this threat is." 

"Then we have to question the Starlights!" 

Pluto's eyes snapped to her princess. "It won't be as easy as you may think." 

"No matter what, we have to do it." There was a look of determination in Usagi's eyes that Pluto knew could not be denied. 

Sighing, Pluto nodded. "I understand." 

~*~*~*~

Mamoru stared in disbelief at his fiance. "Are you crazy?" he muttered, putting down the pen he had been using. "To do that would be like… Telling the enemy where we're at!" 

She shrugged. "Not exactly… Come on, Mamo-chan, you know we have to! How else will we find out if the Starlights are our enemy? Besides, if they're not our enemy, why are they causing this flux in time that Setsuna-san has found?" 

He shook his head. "Really, Usagi, it sounds too easy… Anyway, how can you find out if the Starlights really are behind it? Does Setsuna-san have any actual proof?" 

Usagi blushed. "Not exactly… Well, none that she can tell us, anyway." 

Nodding slowly, Mamoru turned to his laptop. "I was doing some searching… Apparently, there are many legends concerning the Ginzuishou." Tapping a few keys, he brought up a webpage. "What is interesting, though, is that they refer to an 'untapped power resource' that each Moon queen has failed to uncover. Do you think it may be something you have found? When we fought Beryl, you asked the other Senshi for help… Their spirits aided you… So could it be something like that -- this 'untapped power'? Or… Do you think it's just a bunch of people speculating?" 

Usagi frowned slightly, looking over the webpage Mamoru showed her. "Well, they know about the Ginzuishou, which is something that few -- if any -- humans should know about. So could it be that they are some of the lost 'Moon Children'? They will be revived at the birth of Crystal Tokyo." 

Mamoru nodded slowly. "So you think there's really an untapped power reserve just lying dormant in the Ginzuishou?" 

"I can't be sure… I do remember Mother telling me some legends, but…" She shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait to find out." 

* * *

_ Comments? Questions? Put them in a review, or e-mail me at Moonbunny2490096@AOL.com _


	21. Chibi Chibi?

_I want to thank everyone for their reviews. You're what keeps me writing. ^__^ _

**_The Truth of Forbidden Love_**

Chapter 21 >> 

Chibi... Chibi? 

The mists rolling in the great expanse of the Time Gate were only enhanced by the mysterious air of darkness and intrigue that seemed to stem from the centuries-old gate that was in the centre of the Hall of Destiny. Sailor Pluto, the lonely guardian of Time and Space, looked into the Gate with growing concern. If this 'moment' that she had seen truly happened, then there would be no Crystal Tokyo, no Chibi Usa. She could not allow that to happen! 

Tightening a gloved hand around the Time Staff upon which rest her sacred talisman, Pluto's compressed lips showed her strain as she struggled with the decision to tell her princess or keep the oath of binding silence she had taken when she had been enstated as eternal Time Guardian. If these Starlights had the power to change the entire future with a single act, a single word, then there had to be something she could do! But what? 

The mists closed around her, shrouding the Gate of Time, as its guardian left her post to go to the side of the moon princess, whose confusion was relaying itself to all of her Senshi. Those who were bonded to her since birth could no more ignore her call than they could stop breathing and still live. 

~*~*~

Usagi blushed, looking at the gathered Senshi. "Truly, there is no reason for you to worry," she said quickly. "My feelings were relayed to you simply because my memories of that singular fact were shrouded by the ravages of time. Surely you can forgive me that slight slip." 

"I'm glad that you didn't leave the 'connection' open when you were with Mamoru-san!" Rei said, grinning good-naturedly at the girl. 

The princess blushed at the fire senshi's words. "Rei-chan!" she cried, scandalized that the girl would speak of her love acts with Mamoru so openly. 

Everyone laughed. "Koneko-chan, we all know about it," Haruka said with a grin. "How else would that babe be in your stomach?" 

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I know that you know!" she muttered. "I just don't like talking about it." 

Setsuna smiled at the girl's new shy nature. Not too long ago, before she and Mamoru had realized the depth of their feelings for each other, she would have been bursting to talk about the "love acts" they shared with her friends. Had Mamoru's love changed her personality? Certainly, she was no more the immature child she had seemed when she had first become Sailor Moon. And no longer did she have that naive, bubbly nature that everyone had laughed at, and her clumsiness had all but vanished. 

Frowning slightly, Setsuna's maroon eyes flashed with indecision. Should she alert them to the fact that the Starlights could very well change the future at this very moment if they so chose? But, no, that wasn't entirely true. Fighter and Sailor Moon had to be alone, or at least in some semblance of privacy, for that to happen. She and the others had to make sure that would never come about! The future had to be kept safe! 

"Setsuna-san, what do you think?" 

She jumped slightly at Ami's words. "It is my opinion that we wait and make sure that the future is secure before worrying about the civilian's knowledge of any of it." 

Everyone glanced around nervously. "We... weren't talking about that," Rei said slowly, nervous about offending the aged woman. 

Setsuna shrugged her slender shoulders. "So? You would have touched upon the subject before this meeting was through and I saw no reason to hold back when it is foremost in my mind." She paused, eyes traveling the room and alighting on everyone gathered there. "As I have said, our immediate concern is not what the civilian's know or do not know, but what we can do to preserve the future as we know it. Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, it is your decision to create Crystal Tokyo; for Chibi Usa-chan to come into being, ne?" 

The two looked at her, slightly shocked that the woman would ask such a question of them. "Of course!" Usagi cried. "Why would we not? It is what we want above all else!" 

A slight smile tugged at the edge of Setsuna's lips at Usagi's fierce defense of her future with Mamoru. "I am glad to hear you say that, my princess," she muttered, eyes locking with Usagi's. "There will be many trials ahead of you, and only if your love is strong enough can you get through them." 

Minako frowned slightly, her mind locked on something Setsuna had said. "Setsuna-san... Is there a chance that Chibi Usa-chan might not be born? But how is that possible? She resides within Usagi-chan's womb at this very moment!" 

Setsuna shrugged. "That is true. But there can be any manner of disasters to befall the both of them. I'm sure you're aware of this." 

Haruka frowned. "What are you saying?" she growled. 

Placing a hand upon her lover's arm, Michiru asked softly, "Have you seen something within the depths of the Time Gate?" 

Tongue darting out to moisten her lips, Setsuna said, "I am forbidden to reveal future events, as you well know. However, I can say this: Do not let Usagi-chan be alone with anyone. Especially not the Starlights." 

Everyone stared at the senshi of Time, wondering what to make of this cryptic warning. Did she mean that the Starlights were out to harm Usagi and the baby? But why? They had seemed so friendly! 

~*~*~

Wincing, Usagi felt Mars' pain within her own heart as the senshi of fire was struck down by the youma's bone-crunching attack. Merely hours after they had disbanded the Senshi meeting, there had been an attack at a local department store. Luckily, they had been able to get out again from their respective homes to fight the demon. So far, however, their luck in battle was severly lacking. "Dead Scream." 

The softly uttered voice was like a balm to Usagi's soul as the attack slammed into the youma, causing it to let loose an inhuman cry of pain as it was forced to its knees by Uranus' attack which followed closely behind Pluto's. Smiling, Usagi moved Mamoru's protective hand away from her so she could get a clear shot at the phage to turn it back into the human it had once been. Before she could, however, the phage had disappeared. Nervously, everyone looked around for the enemy. Where had it gone? Surely it would be back! 

"Star Gentle Uterus!" 

The attack came just in time to stop the phage from slicing Jupiter's head from her shoulders. Whirling around, Jupiter threw her "Oak Evolution!" at it with a vengeance. Nobody tried to behead her and get away with it! 

After Usagi was finally able to revert the phage back to its original form without much difficulty. "Sailor Moon." 

She whirled, held up by Mamoru's supporting arm when she would have stumbled over a container of lip gloss that had been catapulted to the floor during the battle. Someone would certainly have a large cleaning bill to repair the damage done to the various stores the phage had been set loose in. The three Starlights stood there in all their leather-clad glory, ponytails blowing slightly in the wind that was being distributed through the store by the air vents. Each of them had slightly forbidding looks upon their faces. 

Uranus and Neptune quickly moved to stand in front of the princess, their glares fixed on the Starlights. "What do you want?" Uranus growled, one gloved hand clasped around the hilt of her Space Sword. 

Neptune had both hands up in a defensive karate move, ready to attack anyone who moved toward her princess. "What business have you here? You are not of this Solar System!" 

"We are here on behalf of our princess to seek your aid," Star Healer said. 

Uranus laughed mockingly. "Your princess? Don't lie! You're only trying to gain our pity so that you might harm our princess and turn the future into something it was not meant to be!" 

Neptune nodded abruptly. "And we, as protectors of this Solar System and the Moon Princess, will not allow that to happen!" 

Star Maker placed a hand on Healer's shoulder. "Don't fight them," she muttered. "Kakyuu-hime would not want it to be like that. We are here to seek peace, not more violence." 

"Let's go," Fighter muttered as she turned and walked away from the scene, her boot heels clicking in the sudden silence. With not even a glance at the Senshi, the other two Starlights joined their comapanion. Walking into the darkness, their ponytails swaying slightly and their shadows trailing along the nearby wall of a store, they made a very striking picture indeed. 

Sailor Moon glanced at Uranus and Neptune, who relaxed slightly and glanced at Pluto. Nodding swiftly, Pluto tightened her grip on the Time Staff. So it was true; the Starlights were trying to change the future. But why? 

~*~*~*~

Naru smiled nervously at Usagi. "Umm... Are you sure everything's okay? You've been acting really weird lately." 

Usagi shrugged. "Everything's fine, Naru-chan. I've just had a lot of things happening lately that are... well, hard to explain." 

"Usagi-chan, if there's anything I can do, please tell me. I don't want my friend to be suffering or something. I mean, we hardly talk anymore!" Naru said desperately. "I get the feeling that there are a lot of things that you can't tell me. Why?" 

Sighing, Usagi sipped her orange juice. "Naru-chan, I can't explain it. I'm sorry. Soon, though, you'll know what's going on. Just not now. It's... It's too soon, is all I can say." 

_'Too soon? What does that mean?'_ Naru wondered as she gazed at the girl she had once known so well, the person who had once been her best friend. Why -- when -- had she changed so drastically? And just how had Naru missed it?! 

Getting to her feet, Usagi threw her bottle in the trash and smiled brightly. "I have to go, we'll talk later. Bye!" 

As the girl ran down the street, Naru sighed. Would she ever understand the changes that had come over her friend? 

~*~*~*~

Rain poured down from the heavens, a seeming message to those who traveled out in the harsh storm. Pulling her jacket closer around herself, Minako stepped off the curb and cross the puddle-splattered street. Did it get any worse than this? Soaked to the bone and not really sure where she was going, or why. Was it really wise to meet the person who had left the cryptic message on her answering machine? "If you want to get closer to the Three Lights, meet me in the alley behind Dim Sung Charlie's." 

But who had left the message there for her to find? Did they really have a way for her to meet the idol group, or was it just a ploy to get her out in the open? Shrugging, she felt the reassuring weight of her henshin wand in her pocket, knowing that if anything truly became dangerous, she could transform and use her powers -- and there was always her martial arts skills she had learned as Sailor V. 

Entering the alley, she looked around nervously, wincing in distaste as a squeaking rat ran past, protesting at her interruption of its meal. Her shoes sounded abnormally loud in the silence of the alley, which was broken only by the squeaking and scuttling of the rats and the wind rustling through the abandoned papers that littered the ground. "Hello?" she called out, unable to stop the nervous crack in her voice. "Are you there?" 

"Aino Minako." 

She turned, seeing a woman in a business suit standing there. "Yes, that's me. Are you the one... who called me?" 

"Yes, I am!" she said brightly. "My name is Chuuko Nezu, a producer at Galaxy T.V. The idol group Three Lights is going to be doing a concert at our studio and I thought that perhaps you, being such a huge fan, would like to be there." 

Minako smiled happily. "Oh, yes, that would be incredible!" _'Lucky!'_ she thought to herself. Usagi and the others would be so jealous! 

Nezu grinned. "Good... How about a performance first, eh?" 

Minako blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? There can't be a performance; the Three Lights aren't even here!" 

A tittering laugh. "Did I say it was the Three Lights performing? Oh, silly me! It's Sailor Iron Mouse! Chuu!" 

Minako stepped back, stiffening as the "producer" revealed her true self. "Aha!" Minako cried. "I knew you were too good to be true! How dare you play with a girls' heart in such a way? You will be punished!" 

"Oh, be quiet and give me your Star Seed!" Iron Mouse cried in annoyance. 

Smirking, Minako did a flip and landed on the nearby rooftop. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Where have you gone?" came the voice of Iron Mouse. "I need to see your Star Seed and make sure it's real!" 

"Not today!" Venus cried, posing. "It's time you were punished! Love and Beauty Shock!" 

The enemy was more agile than Venus expected as she jumped out of the way of the attack. "Is that all you have?" She tittered behind her hand. "I'll deal with you, then I'll find that pitiful human and take her Star Seed." 

Stiffening and bringing her arms up into a defensive position, Venus glared at her. "You truly think you can defeat me?" she growled. 

"Star Serious Laser!" 

Before either of the adversaries could blink, Iron Mouse had been hit with an attack and now lay on her backside. Getting up quickly, she shook her fist angrily and cried, "I'll get you for this after I check more Star Seeds!" before disappearing into the phone booth that appeared around her. 

Looking around, Venus frowned. The Starlights had already disappeared. If it weren't for them saving her, she would have thought that she had only imagined their presence. How had the enemy targeted her? And... They hadn't know that she had been Sailor Venus! Thankful for that, she detransformed and hopped from the rooftop, heading toward home. Should she tell the others about this? 

~*~*~

Usagi sat in the classroom, reading the assigned act of 'Romeo and Juliet.' Rolling her eyes, she wondered idly why the sensei made them read this odd English book. Was it truly necessary for them to know how to speak Old English, or that love could end in tragedy and suicide? What did it matter, truly? Usagi sighed. Perhaps this book could be beneficial to her, after all. She and Mamoru were in danger of dying at any moment if the enemy figured out who they were. And their love would live on, past even the boundaries of death. They knew it to be so, because they had already done it countless times before. But would they be reborn if they were killed again? 

"Usagi-chan?" 

She looked over at Umino's whisper. "What is it?" 

The boy glanced toward the front of the room to make sure the teacher wasn't watching them. "Where's Ami-chan? She's never missed a day since she came here!" He shrugged. "I figured since you two were such good friends, you might know." 

Usagi laid her book down, clearing her throat nervously. "Oh, umm, I think she's got some kind of virus." 

She couldn't tell him the truth; that Ami was at home trying to figure out if Iron Mouse's attack on Minako last night had been for a specific reason. If Minako had been turned into a phage, it would have been disastrous! With her powers as Sailor Venus, any youma that she may have become would have been even more dangerous than a mere human-turned-phage. 

Straightening the blouse of her school uniform, Usagi picked up her book and went back to the famous Shakespearean play. 'Love does conquer all,' she thought absently as she read, struggling through the Old English. 

Umino and Naru glanced at each other. Since when was Usagi so serious about school work? Usually, she never even did her homework and slept in class! Just a little while ago, this would have been a great opportunity for Usagi to sleep, propping the book up in front of her. So why wasn't she? What had caused her to change? 

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up. Rising and walking to the door, the teacher opened it. She smiled at the person standing there, whom the students within the room could not see. "How can I help you, Chiba-san?" 

Looking up, a slight frown crossed Usagi's face. What was Mamoru doing here? "I need to speak with one of your students," he said. "Tsukino Usagi-san." 

The woman looked slightly surprised. "Tsukino-san? Has she done something wrong?" she wondered. 

Mamoru smirked. "No. Usagi-chan is my sister; I need to speak with her about something." 

Haruda gasped. "So you're the one that was in the hospital! Well, thankfully you're safe. Tsukino-san, come along and speak with Chiba-san so you can get back to your studies." 

Getting to her feet, Usagi slipped out the door and waited until it closed behind her before looking at Mamoru with concern. "Has something happened?" 

He sighed. "I'm not sure. I just called home to ask mother whether or not she needed us today, or if we could visit Setsuna-san to check the Time Gate. She told me to stop at the store to pick up some food for Chibi Chibi-chan." 

Usagi frowned. "Chibi Chibi-chan? Who is that?" 

Mamoru shook his head. "When I asked, Mother said that she was our little sister and wanted to know how I could have forgotten her." He paused. "Perhaps she's from the future like Chibi Usa and brainwashed our family?" 

She gasped. "We have another child?" 

"No." 

They turned at the calm statement to see Setsuna standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. The woman's eyes were troubled as she looked at the couple in front of her. "Setsuna-san?" Mamoru asked. 

Setsuna pulled slightly at the pale lavender skirt, attempting to shift it further down her legs. "The king and queen have only one child," she elaborated. "There is no child known as 'Chibi Chibi' or any other. There is only Chibi Usa-chan." 

Mamoru frowned. "Then who is it? We know she's not our sister!" 

Setsuna's hand rose to play nervously with the maroon bow on the blouse of her outfit. "I have not yet been able to find out who she truly is, but I can tell you she poses no threat for you." 

"If she is not a threat, then why go through the trouble to brainwash our family?" Usagi asked. A hand going to her stomach, she wondered aloud, "She isn't a threat to the baby, is she?" 

The Time Guardian sighed. "Do not worry for the babe's safety, it will be your choice and yours alone that keeps her safe." 

Turning, she flipped her hair over a shoulder. "I must go now. Be careful; the enemy could appear at any time." 

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other nervously. Only Usagi could choose if their child would live or die? What kind of danger would that be then? Of course she would choose that their child should live! Or would there be another threat, something that they could not quite see yet? 

* * *

_Please review... Thanks! ^_^ _


	22. Decisions

**The Truth of Forbidden Love**

Chapter 22

Usagi sighed, knowing that it was her duty as Moon Princess to figure out the reasons behind Chibi Chibi (who most obviously wasn't her little sister) and the intentions of the Starlights. And how to defeat the newest enemy? They called themselves Senshi... But it was obvious that they were not! What Senshi would turn to the side of evil willingly? And still, she had the problem of telling her friends about her pregnancy and relationship with Mamoru. What would they say? Would they ridicule her, or take it in stride? 

Would she even be able to live with herself if she got Mamoru in trouble? She knew that it was a possibility, that once their involvement became public knowledge, that he would be in trouble if one of her "well meaning" friends decided to report it. But would it be considered illegal, or just immoral? There were so many things weighing on her mind... Usagi wasn't sure how to cope. 

****** 

"Seiya, how can you just ignore the fact that Kakyuu-hime has asked us to gain the aid of the Senshi of this world? If we were to ignore our princess' commands, it could mean the end of us all!" 

Seiya glared at his companion. "I am aware of that, Taiki. But how can our princess trust these Senshi so readily? Kinmoku hasn't been in the eyes of the Silver Alliance for at least a millennia before it was destroyed! We will have shaky, if any, negotiations with the fabled Moon Princess of legend. The one who is supposed to be such a 'savior'? What if she is not? If she tried to hurt Kakyuu-hime..." 

"That is just a chance we would to take," came the reply from Yaten, who looked at the other two. "We cannot ignore princess' wishes; it would be treason. Now come on, we've got a concert to prepare for. The 'Three Lights' are a popular idol group now, and we have to keep that image as long as we remain here on Earth." 

Seiya muttered angrily as he followed after his companions. Although he didn't want to trust Sailor Moon or her warriors, he felt a sort of "connection" each time he saw her. Was it just because she was the ultimate ruler? Or... Something more? 

****** 

Mamoru groaned as he pecked away at the keys of his laptop. Ami had asked him to find the "legends" of the Starlights. Perhaps there was something in mythology that would help them to find the truth behind this group of three. Were they in league with the enemy, and just trying to convince the Senshi that they were friendly? Whatever their intentions, Mamoru knew that he had to keep them away from Usagi. If the moment of 'indecision' that Usagi faced happened with only the Starlights nearby, it could end everything. Crystal Tokyo would never be formed, Chibi Usa would never be born... Things could wrong so easily! 

"Mamoru, what are you doing?" 

He looked up at Ikuko's voice, smiling slightly at his mother. "I'm just looking up some legends of the 'Starlights' for a friend." 

"Starlights? Hmm..." The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe there was a legend of a group of three 'shooting stars.' The legend went that they would tear away the moon princess from her lover's arms, and they would kill the unborn child of the princess." Ikuko shrugged. "But legends are never true, anyway." 

As the woman left the room, Mamoru sighed. "But the Moon Princess is real, and so are the Starlights. There's too much at stake here to ignore it as just a 'silly legend.' So how can I protect Usagi from being taken by them...?" 

Shaking his head, he turned back to the glowing screen of his computer, staring at it blankly. Could it be that he and Usagi were not meant to be? No! He refused to think that. Just because the 'Starlights' could possibly have the power to separate them... Clenching a fist, Mamoru willed himself to calm down. Nothing could happen; Usagi was safe. Right? 

****** 

Usagi sat in the arcade, looking at the food in front of her. "Usagi, why aren't you eating?" 

She looked up in surprise at Motoki's voice. "Oh, err... You know, I didn't order this, Motoki." 

The man shrugged, a shy grin on his face. "You haven't been eating much lately. I thought I'd try to see if I could get the old Usagi back." 

The "old Usagi" was currently buried under the stress of everything she had gone through lately. How did you pull yourself out of a depression so deep it smothered her? Her friends were there for her, and Mamoru too, she knew. But as the Moon Princess, she had a duty to keep her own worries masked so that the other's could go on with their lives. If they were in constant worry about her... She shook her head. "Life is so complicated," she muttered, angry at herself for letting the others worry. 

"Then do something about it." 

Usagi jumped at the unexpected voice, looking over at the long-haired man. The man slipped off his sunglasses, grinning at her as he sat on the stool next to her. Usagi gulped. "You're... One of the 'Three Lights,' ne?" 

The man grinned. "So you've heard of me?" His eyes roved over the blonde haired girl slowly. 'Almost as beautiful as Sailor Moon...' Seiya thought. 

"Everyone has heard of the famous 'Three Lights.' The idol group of the year," Usagi said, watching him. "Aren't you afraid you'll get mobbed by being here?" 

Seiya shrugged. "I kind of like all the attention." He continued to study the girl before him, realizing that she resembled his princess in actions and words. 

"You're proud of yourself; of your accomplishments?" 

"Of course." Seiya chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be? I enjoy being famous. My music is out there for everyone to hear." 

Usagi smirked a bit. "Pride is oftentimes a man's downfall." 

Seiya's eyes widened. That sounded almost like something his princess would say... 'The resemblance to Kakyuu-hime is remarkable!' he thought to himself. Usagi wasn't similar to Kakyuu in appearance, but they could be twins for their personality. "What is your name?" he asked softly, intrigued by this girl. 

Surprise shone in her eyes. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself? Tsukino Usagi." 

"Bunny of the Moon..." Seiya commented. 

She nodded, blushing slightly. A frown crossed her face as she remembered her situation. She was the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. She didn't have the time to be talking with some strange man! And her child... What of her child? A single moment of unguardedness could kill her unborn child! Gasping, she mentally berated herself. "Idiot!" she cried out, angry with herself. How could she have forgotten herself; her child? 

Jumping to her feet, she cast a harried look at Seiya. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said hurriedly as she picked up her purse, running from the arcade. 

Seiya blinked in confusion. "What..." Shaking his head, he frowned. No girl had ever rejected him before! And especially not one that knew he was one of the famous 'Three Lights.' 

Motoki frowned, watching Usagi's fleeing form. "What is with that girl?" he muttered as he continued to wipe off the countertop. 

"Seiya!" 

The man looked up as his two companions entered the arcade. Sighing, Seiya got to his feet and waited for the inevitable. "What is it?" he muttered. 

"You know that we can't deviate from Kakyuu-hime's orders," Taiki said angrily. "Or are you letting this Earth girls get to you? Remember who -- what -- you really are, Seiya! It is impossible for you to get involved with any of them." 

Seiya clenched a fist, glaring at Taiki. "I know that," he muttered. "Why do you have to keep reminding me? I'm not some child!" 

"You act like a child around these Earth girls. First Sailor Moon, now this... 'Bunny'?" Taiki sneered. "We are not here for these improper acts, Seiya! We are here at request of our princess." 

Seiya grimaced. "Can I not have a moment's peace? What if I just wanted to get to know her; is that such a crime? We'll be leaving as soon as our mission is complete. I know better than to jeopardize it." He glanced toward the door. "I wonder, though... What compelled her to run off like that?" 

"Usagi has been acting strangely lately." 

The three looked up at the unexpected intrusion into their conversation. "Who are you?" Yaten asked. 

"Motoki. I work here at the arcade. I'm pretty good friends with Usagi. But lately... She's been acting very oddly, and refuses to discuss whatever it is that is bothering her," he explained. 

"How has she been acting 'odd'?" Seiya asked. 

Motoki shrugged. "Eating little, not saying much... Basically, her entire attitude has down a complete about-face. It's like she's not herself anymore." 

A thoughtful look came on Taiki's face. "How long has she been acting this way?" 

"A few months, actually. I've told her step-brother to keep her in good health, but... Well, I'm starting to think maybe she's sick. Anemia, maybe." 

Seiya frowned. "Anemia? Her? No... She's too beautiful, too perfect..." 

Motoki grinned. "Sounds like you've got a crush on her." 

Blushing slightly, Seiya shrugged nonchalantly. "So what if I like her looks? No big deal." Ignoring the looks of Taiki and Yaten, he straightened his shoulders. "I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll be back in time for the recording, don't worry." 

As the man stalked out of the building, Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. Had this girl - this Usagi - really affected him in such a way? It didn't seem possible, really... Since when did Seiya care so deeply for a girl? Sure, it was well-known that he had a crush on Kakyuu. But didn't everyone? All of the residents of Kinmoku, and all of the Starlights, had cared deeply for Kakyuu. And that caring had eventually turned into a sort of friendship-love. They all knew that such a union was forbidden. And shouldn't Seiya know that a relationship with a human girl was forbidden, as well? As a Starlight, Seiya had duties to the people of Kinmoku, and the princess. So why was it so hard for him to understand? Duty came first -- before everything. It had always been that way, and that was the way it would remain. 'Love' had no place in their lives. 

~*~ 

Standing at the edge of a calm lake, a frown was on Setsuna's usually expressionless face. What could have happened to annoy her so much that she would show emotion? A stiff wind blew across the park, blowing the woman's hair away from her tanned face. "Can I really do this?" she whispered softly. "If I kill Star Fighter, it would save Usagi, and the future. But if Star Fighter lives, everything would be destroyed. Chibi Usa would never be born! So what do I do? Killing an innocent, for the sake of our princess? It doesn't seem right. But it's necessary... Isn't it?" 

The visions of herself killing one of the Starlights had plagued the Senshi of Time for the past few weeks. Although she had little emotion, after the past few centuries of keeping herself distanced from everything around her, Setsuna didn't know if she had it within herself to kill a fellow Senshi. Even if that Senshi wasn't part of their solar system... Did it matter? It was still Senshi killing Senshi, which was not something that Setsuna could stomach. 

Did being a planetary warrior affect her thinking, her way of living? True, killing took away a person's innocence, except in those rare cases, like Usagi. How did she kill, and yet retain her purity and childlike virtue? Shaking her head, Setsuna sighed. Pitying herself would do no good. She wasn't like Usagi, or any of the others who were able to keep themselves untainted no matter what horrible things they saw or did. How was it so easy for them? Setsuna had long ago lost any vestige of innocence and purity she had once had. Killing, being witness to so much pain and destruction, had long ago killed any pureness of her soul. 

That being so, would she be able to kill a fellow Senshi, despite the fact that the person was from another solar system, and possibly the cause of future destruction? 


	23. Fight Among Senshi

Sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter out everyone. 

**Fight Among Senshi**

Rei frowned, looking at Setsuna who had appeared at the temple around noon. Setsuna had told Rei of the possible future; of pitting Senshi against Senshi. Rei, worried by Setsuna's words, had ushered her to a quiet corner of the temple; away from the high school students who were gathered, wanting "love charms." 

"You mean that you've seen yourself killing one of the Starlights?" Rei hissed in disbelief. Setsuna nodded, her scarlet eyes full of regret. "I don't want to think of it, but I've seen it many times. Who's to say if it will come to pass or not? In my vision, I am killing Star Fighter to save Usagi's life. Is it wrong of me?" 

Rei shook her head. "I can't give you answers, Setsuna. Could you tell where; when?" She took in a deep breath. "It looked like we were in Tokyo Tower." 

Freezing, Rei gaped at her. "Oh no..." 

Setsuna cast a sharp gaze her way. "What is it?" 

Violet eyes met scarlet in a moment of fear. "Usagi and her classmates... They took a school trip to Tokyo Tower!" Rei burst out. 

"No," Setsuna breathed. 

No further thinking was done as the two turned, running toward the stairs. "Rei, where are you going?" her grandfather cried, but she ignored his summons. 

The only thing on her mind was rescuing Usagi from whatever threat there was. The two, having transformed out of sight of anyone, raced toward Tokyo Tower. "Minako and Mako-chan will be there," Rei said. "They'll be able to protect her." 

"My fate is set," Setsuna said in a tight voice. "I must be there to stop Star Fighter and rescue Usagi from this horrid battle. She is far too advanced in her pregnancy to fight." 

Rei grimaced. "You're right. We've to get there before something happens." 

----- 

Usagi laughed as Naru leaned across the railing, looking down at the city. "Look at this; the view's great!" 

"Get away from there, you might fall," Usagi warned her. "You don't wanna be a pancake, do ya?" 

Naru laughed, pulling herself upright. "Oh, come on! Have a little fun. Besides, don't you know that those vigilantes--the Sailor Senshi--would save me if I fell? There's no way I'd be a pancake! They gotta protect this city and it's people, ya know." 

Usagi sweat dropped. "Naru, the Senshi aren't just some...protectors who fly around at all hours saving people! They have lives too, you know." 

The other girl stretched, feeling the wind in her hair. "You're a real drag sometimes, you know that? What's with you lately? You're all about responsibility, and truth and stupid stuff. Can't you just being a teenager a little longer before forcing yourself to grow up?" 

The blonde sighed. "I don't really have a choice anymore." 

Naru glanced at her quizzically, but before she had a chance to say anything, there was a loud 'boom' that rocked the building. Screams rent the air. "What's going on?" Naru cried. 

Grabbing onto the railing as the building stopped shaking, Usagi looked around with wide eyes. "The enemy?" she whispered. 

"Everyone stay calm!" the teacher cried; looking decidedly shaken and terrified herself. "I'm sure the authorities will fix whatever is going on. For now, let's just stay put until we're informed of--" She was cut off as the building swayed again, this time knocking everyone to the floor. 

Usagi pushed herself up into a crouch, looking around for Minako and Makoto. Where were they? "Haruda-sensei!" she cried. "Where are Minako and Mako-chan?" 

The teacher glared at her. "Your friends will be fine; don't worry about them. They're probably just with another tour group." 

Usagi sighed, scanning the room desperately. If Makoto and Minako weren't there, where were they? If it really was the enemy that was attacking the tower, they would be the only line of defense. _'Remember the baby!'_ something inside her screamed._ 'You can't fight whatever this threat is; leave it to the others or risk the child's safety!' _Groaning as she realized that the voice--her subconscious?--spoke the truth, she levered herself up into a shaky standing position. If it was the enemy, she couldn't remain here like a sitting duck. Feeling in her pocket to make sure that she still had her communicator, Usagi glanced around for a secluded place to call the others. Just where were Minako and Mako-chan anyway? She had thought that they were just behind her! 

"I can't do this alone," she muttered. 

"Usagi, what're you doing? Get down!" Naru cried. "Do you want to hurt yourself if the tower rocks again?" 

She cast an annoyed glance toward the girl. "You just want to wait here for death?" she growled. _'I don't know how this new enemy works!'_ she thought frantically. _'Are they the type to attack innocent humans, or will they leave them be?' _

Her broach clasped in hand, she sunk to the floor next to Naru. Worry weighed on Usagi's heart. Just what was going on? 

----- 

Pluto stood outside of the Tokyo Tower, looking up at the structure which was now surrounded by a cloud of black smoke. "Usagi!" Rei cried out, fear filling her eyes. "What if something's happened to her and the others?" 

Holding the girl back when she would have charged right into the fray of screaming people, Pluto cried, "Have you no sense? If you go in there now, you're likely to get yourself harmed as well." 

Mars looked at her, frightened for her friends. "But what about Usagi and the others? They're in there! Is it...the enemy?" 

Pluto shook her head. "I have no idea, but we have to make sure that everyone will be okay. First things first--do you know what floor Usagi and the other two are on?" 

The girl shook her head. "They didn't say." 

Thinning her lips, Pluto looked upwards. "Call Haruka and Michiru on the communicators; tell them we need their helicopter. I'll contact Mamoru." 

------- 

Seiya stood in the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower, hands gripping the railing. He looked around cautiously, shoving his bangs out of his face. "What happened?" he cried in outrage. 'I come for a day of rest and I get caught in an earthquake?' he thought angrily. 

His gaze landed on a blonde girl dressed in a school outfit, not far from where he stood. There was an odd look of mixed determination and worry on her face. "Odango!" he exclaimed in surprise. It was Usagi; the girl from the arcade who he had taken to calling 'Odango' in his mind whenever he thought of their encounter. Had she been affected by the building's rocking? 

But it didn't matter now--he had to find out if the enemy was behind this latest oddity. Struggling to his feet, using the railing as a lever, he looked out around the crowd. Everyone had plastered themselves to the floor--some girls were even crying. Seiya rolled his eyes. The women of Kinmoku would never have acted like this--they would have run from the tower in droves, screaming for the blood of whoever had instigated this attack. 

Making his way toward the doorway, Seiya's destination was for the secluded cubicle he had noticed in the next room. Maybe there he could transform, and find out just who was behind this attack. Had the enemy known that he was here, and risked hundreds of human lives just end his? 

------ 

Usagi noticed him inching his way toward the exit. 'Seiya?' she wondered, seeing that he looked vaguely familiar. Getting to her feet, she told Naru: "Stay here until help comes; I'm going to see if I can't find out what happens. Cover for me with the teacher, okay?" 

Naru blinked as Usagi ran off. "W-wait!" she called belatedly, but Usagi was already disappearing around the corner. 

She froze as she rounded the corner, seeing a familiar leather-clad form running in the opposite direction. "Star Fighter?" she whispered in amazement. "Oh no... Were the Starlights the ones who did this?" 

Taking out her communicator, she was a little surprised that Setsuna answered so quickly. "I need you guys at--" 

"Tokyo Tower," Setsuna said blandly. "Mars and I are just outside; the others are on their way." 

Usagi smiled faintly. How did Setsuna always know things before being told? "Look, I just saw Star Fighter running off," she said. "I think maybe the Starlights are behind this...weird jolting of the tower. I don't want to think it, but--" 

"Star Fighter?" Setsuna clenched her jaw. "It's as I feared. Usagi...be careful. We'll be in the tower as soon as possible, but it's chaos down there. Remember: don't fight; you have the baby to think about." 

With that, Setsuna broke the connection with nothing more said between them. Sighing, closed the communicator and shoved it in her pocket. Now what? Hearing shrieking behind her, she yelled herself as the building jolted again--this time leaning perilously to one side. The shrieking was coming from where she had left her class. Were they okay? 

She groaned, torn between going after Star Fighter and making sure her friends were okay. Reaching a secluded area, she quickly transformed. Turning, she ran back to where she had left her class. "Sailor Moon!" Umino cried out, being the first to spy the superhero in the doorway. 

Gripping the doorway to keep herself from falling, Usagi sweatdropped and bit back a cry of fear. The building was leaning so close to falling completely! "E-everybody stay calm," she spit out, eyes scanning the crowd carefully. Naru was okay, although she looked a little pale. 'Where are Mako-chan and Minako?' she wondered to herself. 

"Wh-what's going on, Sailor Moon?" the teacher cried out, looking frantic. "You can get us down, can't you?" 

Usagi sent her a tight smile. "You'll all be all right. I'm going to find out what's wrong, and then we'll get you all out of here." 

Everyone screamed as the building jolted again, falling just a little bit more. Taking in a deep breath, Usagi loosened her grip on the doorframe as she steadied herself. "Everyone, wait here. I'm going to get help." 

She hoped that no one had been able to hear the nervousness in her voice--that would tip them off that she had absolutely no clue what she was doing. It was slow going, trying to make her way out of the building. As she wended her way through the winding hallways, Usagi wondered at the wisdom of her decision. Should she have left her classmates alone? But, if she hadn't, she could possibly have prevented them from getting help. Right? 

Finally getting to the doors, she was surprised that the lobby was deserted. Had everyone left already? "Hello?" she called out, searching the room. Weren't there any rescue teams hanging around? 

"You're responsible for this?!" 

She whirled at the sound of the disbelieving, angry voice behind her. Usagi sucked in a breath, staring at the leather-clad form. "Star Fighter!" 

The Starlight glared at her. "Why did you do this; risking all of these human lives? What was the point?!" 

Usagi's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she squeaked. "I-I'm trying to get help for--" 

"Shut up! You're acting like a savior, but you were really just waiting for your time to strike." 

She shrieked as Star Fighter lunged at her, a fist just missing Usagi's face. Falling backwards, Usagi looked up with a fearful expression as Star Fighter stalked toward her. A hand automatically flew to her stomach as her heart made its way into her throat. Weren't they supposed to be on the same side? 

Usagi gulped, looking for a bit of compassion in the other woman's blue eyes. There was none; only the cold, hard stare of a stranger. "Star... Serious..."--no! Usagi thought, squeezing her eyes shut and curling herself around her stomach in a feeble attempt at protecting her baby "--Laser!" 

Instead of the ripping pain that she expected, instead there was a large boom that rocked the floor and a feeling of heat--like flickering flames just in front of her. She opened her eyes slowly, gaping at the fading signs of two attacks that had counteracted each other. There was a look of gaping disbelief on Star Fighter's face, as well. But who...had thrown the second attack? Usagi sat up slowly. 

"I will not allow you to harm either the princess or her unborn child," a cold voice said. 

Usagi's neck almost snapped as she looked quickly at the person who had spoken. "Pluto!" 

There was a forbidding, almost deadly look on the older woman's face. "Are you prepared to suffer for trying to harm our princess, invader?" she questioned, scarlet eyes ablaze. 

Star Fighter smirked at Pluto straightening up from her attack pose. "You are defending this woman who threatened countless lives. Are you ready to fight for that belief?" 

Setsuna laughed bitterly. "Calm yourself; you will not win any fight with that hot-headedness." 

Pluto stepped back quickly, bringing her Time Staff up to hit out at Star Fighter who had lunged at her unexpectedly. Usagi shrieked as the end of the staff connected with Fighter's jaw, sending her crashing onto the floor. She got to her feet, rubbing her jaw and glaring at Pluto. "You'll pay for that," she said, her tone deadly. "Star Serious Laser!" 

"No!" Usagi screamed, jumping to her feet as the attack sped toward Pluto. "Pluto!!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes in panic. There was no way Pluto would be able to dodge it at such close range! 

Setsuna knew that, too, it seemed, because she stood there with a look of fear on her face. Before anyone could blink, there was a blinding violet light. Shielding her eyes against the light, Usagi blinked as the scene came into focus. Star Fighter's hand came down slowly where she had been shielding her eyes, and she stared at the small form standing just in front of Pluto. "Saturn!" Usagi cried out, amazingly glad to see the small girl. 

Lowering her glaive, Saturn turned cold eyes toward Star Fighter. "You're seeing things all wrong, Starlight," she said softly. "Can't you see what's in front of your face?" 

"Saturn." Setsuna's soft voice brought a stop to Saturn's speech. "Fighter, this fighting is unreasonable," she muttered. "Why don't we stop this and find out who really did this awful thing? Besides, there are people up there who need helping. Innocent people." She directed her gaze to the younger girl. "Saturn, go and see if the firemen are here yet; let them know that there are people up there who need help." 

Saturn ran for the doorway, and Pluto kept her gaze trained on Star Fighter. "Now, shall we finish this?" she said coldly. "I know you won't allow me to leave without one of us falling." 

Fighter smirked. "How is it that you know me so well, Senshi?" 

Pluto shrugged. Bringing her Time Staff up and gripping it in both gloved hands, she said harshly, "Ready to fight?" 

"I'm always ready," Fighter said, holding up her own weapon. 

"No!" Usagi screamed as the two sent attacks at each other simultaneously. 

^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Ooh, cliffhanger.... *laughs evilly* 


	24. Can It Be Real?

_Can It Be Real?_

*** 

Usagi's mind froze as she stared at the two attacks flowing at each other, as if in slow motion. "No!" she screamed, wanting--needing--to stop this somehow. Her large blue eyes filled with tears, as she was powerless to stop the carnage. She squeezed her eyes shut as the attacks neared the target. 3...2...1... A large boom rocked the tower, eliciting screams from the people still trapped inside. Whimpers made their way past Usagi's lips as she curled up, sobs wracking her body. She refused to open her eyes--she didn't want to see the battered and broken bodies of both Pluto and Star Fighter. 

Usagi forced herself to drift away from all of this...for her mind to just let go so she didn't have to bear with the pain. Eventually, the other Senshi would come. They would find the horrific sights awaiting them--they would take care of everything. Usagi wasn't really needed here, among all the pain and blood. She could drift away to a happier place and let the others handle it... 

----- 

_"The odd phenomenon of the Tokyo Tower's leaning last week has been found to have been caused by an earthquake, felt only in that particular area. The explosion that rocked the lower levels of the building after the earthquake were caused by gas lines exploding from the trauma the building had gone through--" _

"Gas lines?!" Haruka cried, shutting off the TV. "What a load of crap! Usagi went insane because of that 'explosion' that killed both Pluto and Star Fighter!" 

"Haruka, calm down," Michiru said, lying a hand on her lover's arm. "It won't do any good if you get yourself worked up." 

"But what about Usagi? How can we just stand by and let her remain in that little world she's created for herself?" Haruka cried in frustration. 

Michiru shook her head. "It's Usagi's way of dealing with the pain." 

"We're all dealing with that! But she--she just shut herself off from the world. Does she think that we can't help her or something? Even Mamoru can't break through the walls around her! How long is she going to stay in that hospital?" 

"Haruka, you know the doctor's don't know the real reason behind Usagi's closing herself off from us. They think it was just the trauma of the Tokyo Tower collapsing...but it's more than that. The strain of realizing that Pluto had met her death...truly affected Usagi in ways that we can't understand." 

Haruka's lips compressed in anger. "Pluto's sacrifice was a selfless one," she muttered. "With her death also came the death of Star Fighter; the one who would have taken our princess away." 

"Things have drastically changed for Usagi," Michiru said softly. "Now, her friends and everyone knows that she is pregnant...and that Mamoru is the father." 

Haruka nodded. "But how could Usagi just slip into insanity like that? It doesn't make sense." 

"She didn't want to deal with the pain," Michiru said softly. 

----- 

"Star Fighter is gone..." Star Healer said softly, looking at Princess Kakyuu. "Have we done something wrong to let her die at the hands of a Senshi?" 

"You've done nothing wrong," the woman informed her. "Our work here on Earth is over, it looks like. Are the two of you prepared to take Star Fighter back to Kinmoku for a proper funeral?" 

"What about the ones who have done this?" Star Maker asked. "Shouldn't we get our revenge? One of ours is dead!" 

Kakyuu looked at her with cold eyes. "Calm yourself. Our first priority is to give Star Fighter the funeral she deserves, and try to bring some sort of order back to Kinmoku. After our work is done there, we will return to Earth and stop this evil before it can destroy another planet." 

The two reluctantly agreed with their princess' words. 

----- 

Ikuko got up from her seat at the girl's bedside, walking out of the hospital room. Her face was pale, and her hands shaking. Silent tears made tracks down her face. Ikuko couldn't bear to look at Usagi--her blank eyes, that dead stare... Where had Usagi gone to in herself that she was so far away from the ones who wanted to help her? The Senshi had told Ikuko that it was the deaths of Pluto and Star Fighter that had caused Usagi to retreat into her mind as an escape from the pain that had suddenly become unbearable for the young girl. The doctor's and others had been told that it was the trauma of the Tower falling, and stumbling over the dead bodies of Meiou Setsuna, a dear friend, and Kou Seiya, a rock star that she had greatly admired. 

The death of Meiou Setsuna hadn't affected many except for her friends, because very few people knew the woman personally. The death of Kou Seiya, however, had affected millions. The fans of the 'Three Lights' all over the world were shocked and dismayed to hear that one of the men of the popular singing group had been killed in a freak accident. Shortly after Seiya's death, the other two members of the 'Three Lights' had disappeared without a trace. Mourning had instantly begun in Tokyo for the well-loved singer, and it had traveled to other parts of the world as well. 

The other girls--the Senshi--had told Ikuko that they speculated that Kou Seiya had been Star Fighter, and that left the other two members of the 'Three Lights' to be the other Starlights. Ikuko had been floored at the news. A group of popular musicians were really the infamous Starlights that had been helping out her daughter and her friends in her fight against evil? Kenji's response had been only to remain silent--as he had been since finding out about Usagi's condition. Mamoru...well, Mamoru hadn't fared too much better. It wasn't only his step-sister that was "hurt"; it was his lover. He had ignored the questions from Motoki and everyone else when moral and ethical issues had been raised after everyone had found out that he had fathered the child that Usagi now carried. 

Mamoru had felt sadness at Setsuna's death--she had always been a rigid protector for Usagi and a close friend. Had that driven Usagi over the edge? She hadn't known anything of Star Fighter's identity... And Mamoru knew that Usagi wasn't into the "star worship" that everyone else was, so the death of Kou Seiya couldn't have mattered to her much, except that she cared for everyone. 

Ikuko stumbled to the hospital cafeteria, getting a cup of coffee and settling herself at a small table in the corner. Staring into the dark brew with haunted eyes, Ikuko wondered about her daughter's condition. The doctor's words came back to haunt her... _"Your daughter has retreated into her mind because of a very traumatic event. I can't speculate when--or if--she will draw herself out of this... You should prepare yourself for the worst." _

Ikuko raised the Styrofoam cup with shaking hands, taking a sip of the strong liquid. As she set it back down, she studied her hands absently. "Need a manicure," she whispered nonsensically. Why was she worried over her hands when her daughter was in a hospital room--dead to the world? 

"Tsukino-san?" 

She looked up, slowly registering the young man who stood there. "Motoki..." she said softly, gesturing him into the seat across from him. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was here seeing a friend," he explained. "How...is she doing?" 

Ikuko sighed, lowering her eyes. "The same. The doctor's want to run more tests, but... We're all losing hope that Usagi will come back to us." 

"It's only been a week; you've got to give it time." 

Taking in a deep breath, the woman nodded. "It's hard seeing my daughter lying there, staring lifelessly off into space. It...scares me." 

The man reached over to pat her hand. "Don't worry. Usagi is strong; I'm sure she'll be fine." He paused, as if searching for his next words. "Did you and your husband know...about her relationship with Mamoru?" 

Ikuko frowned slightly, and was silent for a few moments. Then she began in a trembling voice, "Kenji and I weren't aware of it until...after she'd already become pregnant. We understand that it was very immoral, but...they said they were in love. I wasn't about to stand in the way of true love." 

Motoki frowned. "So that it was 'wrong' didn't enter into your mind?" 

"Oh, I thought about it all right. 'What will the neighbors say?' I wondered. 'Will they be shunned by everyone?' I was afraid for my daughter, of course. For my _children_ who have put themselves into a relationship that wouldn't readily be accepted by anyone. But, with Usagi in the situation she was in...I couldn't forbid them to be together. How do you tell your daughter that she can't be with the father of her child just because of ethical issues? I couldn't, and so...I let it go on. My husband wasn't too happy with my decision at first, but eventually he began to understand." 

Motoki nodded slowly. "Ma'am, I can't pretend to understand your decisions for dealing with this the way you did. But, Mamoru has been happier the last few months than I've ever seen him--before the accident, I mean. His relationship with Usagi made him truly happy, I think. I'm glad you didn't take that away from him, Tsukino-san." The man got to his feet, offering a kind smile. "I hope that Usagi will return to us soon." 

As he left, Ikuko watched his retreating back until the door closed behind him. Sighing, she forced herself to her feet and walked back to Usagi's room, the Styrofoam cup clutched in one hand. Time for the long vigil at Usagi's bedside to start once again. 

---- 

Osaka Naru sat in class, looking at the vacant desk that was Usagi's. Would she be okay? It seemed like so long since the incident at the Tokyo Tower, but in reality it had only been a week. Naru remembered that Usagi had run off, a worried look on her face. Why hadn't she stopped her? If she had, Usagi wouldn't have stumbled over the body of Meiou Setsuna, and...lost her mind. Naru's lips thinned as she forced herself not to think of it. If she did, she would break down and cry, and she didn't want to do that in public. There had been a few people from her class injured by the events at the Tower, but none as tragically as Usagi. 

The teacher had felt a bit guilty for letting Usagi run off like that--she had been too worried about herself to realize that Usagi had slipped away. Kino Makoto and Aino Minako, two of Usagi's friends, had been torn by guilt when they had heard the news. The two had been with another tour group--one that had escaped harm--and they blamed themselves for not being there when Usagi had needed them. 

Naru herself didn't know who to blame. Was it her fault, for letting Usagi run off? Was it the earth; which had shifted at the wrong moment? Or was no one to blame, and it had all simply been an accident? 

"Osaka-san!" She jumped at the teacher's stern voice. "Pay attention!" 

Sweatdropping, Naru turned her attention to the lesson the teacher was trying to drill into their heads. 

----- 

**Author's Note**: Do you all hate me now for killing off Pluto and Star Fighter? *cringes* I couldn't see having them not be killed by the lethal attacks, unless being saved in a very cliché way. And who wants that? ^-^;; Sorry if them dying makes anyone not want to read this story any longer. It's just the way I've made it happen, and I felt that a little drama was needed. As for Usagi losing her mind... Well, I can't really explain that one. It just sort of came to me. 

Hope nobody hates me for making Usagi go crazy, or for killing off Setsuna and Seiya. Setsuna is one of my favorite characters, in fact. Please review. ^-^ 


	25. The Diamonds Will Shatter

**The Diamonds Will Shatter**

How is 'madness' defined? Is it acting differently from the others surrounding you? Thinking differently? Having opposing views and not being afraid to speak them? Or is it retreating inside yourself to hide from pain; from all-consuming agony that just wants to rip your still-beating heart from your chest? 

Although she was still locked deep within her self-made 'cocoon' of safety, Usagi knew that the others considered her mad; crazy. She knew that they worried about her, and were concerned about her future. Although Usagi wanted to reassure them that she was fine, that she wasn't hurting, she couldn't bear to release herself into that place of pain even for a moment. 

She had known the moment when they had taken her baby from her stomach--hopefully given to her mother for safekeeping. Usagi wasn't crazy; she was well aware of everything going on around her. It was just that she didn't want to feel the pain that was evident in that world. Escaping into her mind was far safer than feeling that agony. Wasn't it? 

*** 

Mizuno Ami sipped at her early morning glass of orange juice, sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in one hand. There were slight bags under her eyes, testament to late-nights worrying about Usagi and the child. Mamoru had taken over duty of the child, but he hadn't yet had the strength to give the boy-child a name. He had been taken from Usagi's stomach by caesarean surgery after the burden just became too much for Usagi's battered body to bear. Luckily, the child had been in perfect health. 

The doctor's had said that Usagi wouldn't feel anything, but Ami had thought differently. What woman--no matter whether she was in her mind or not--wouldn't feel the absence of her child? Usagi had known the exact moment the babe had left her, Ami felt sure of that. 

Everyone said that Usagi was "not all there." But there was still that part of her, that part that made her a woman, that would know instinctively that her child was no longer in her womb. 

"Ami." 

She looked up, sitting down her glass. "Mama?" 

There was an inquisitive look in her eyes as the skilled doctor took a seat across from her. Since when did Dr. Mizuno have time to sit and chat? Something must be wrong... "Is Usagi okay?" she asked quickly. 

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she's fine." Pausing, Ayako played nervously with a napkin lying nearby. "Ami... I wanted to talk to you about Usagi and Mamoru. I am Usagi's doctor, at her request, and... Well, I'm not sure how to broach such a delicate subject." 

"What is it, Mama?" Ami asked, annoyed by the woman's hesitance. What was it that she had to say that was so awful? 

The woman lowered her eyes. "Did you know...that they were involved? Ami, step-siblings doing something of this nature is simply not done! Did you know of their actions previous to Usagi's admittance to the hospital? If you did, Ami, I hope that you'll tell me the truth. It's...indecent!" 

Ami frowned at her, slightly surprised at the vehemence in her voice. How many times had Mizuno Ayako said "Don't judge others"? And now, Ayako was turning around and doing just that with Mamoru and Usagi--two of Ami's dearest friends? It grated a nerve in Ami; eliciting a feeling of anger. She had never considered anger at her mother, but it was there in full force. She didn't want to contemplate the possible outcome of a confrontation with herself and her mother. 

"Mother, I suggest you do not speak to me about my friends," she said in a tightly controlled voice. "Usagi's decision is not your affair." 

Ayako's eyes widened. When had her daughter ever spoken back to her? Never, that she could recall, had Ami even uttered a harsh word. But this unfeeling, cold attitude... It was something Ayako had never expected of her shy daughter! Perhaps hanging around those...abnormal people she called 'friends' was having an undesired effect on poor Ami. 

"Ami..." she said softly, not able to say anything further as the girl got to her feet. 

Placing her empty glass in the sink, Ami carefully put together the newspaper and laid it in the middle of the table. "Get your facts straight before you suggest something to me again," she muttered. "Mama, I'm not the person you think I am. There are things...things about me that you don't know. I tell you this: Leave Usagi alone. You are her doctor, nothing more. What she did with Mamoru is none of your concern." 

As her daughter left in silence, Ayako stared at the closed door in surprise. Since when had Ami been so hostile? It just didn't fit with Ayako's vision of her daughter. What had happened to the shy girl who had been so docile, so obedient? Now, she was speaking out against her parent with barely a thought as to the consequences. Was it merely protectiveness toward a friend that had spurred the uncharacteristic behavior Ami had displayed? 

*** 

Mamoru sat at the edge of the lake, staring off into the distance blindly. His heart had been shattered when he had heard the news of Usagi's retreat into her own mind. He hadn't expected anything like that to come from Setsuna's death...but it had happened. Mamoru hadn't known that Usagi's respect and friendship went so far for Setsuna. Had Sailor Pluto meant so much to her that she couldn't face her death? 

Sighing, he kicked at a few loose pebbles under his feet, his mouth twisting into a grimace. Why hadn't he been there to save her from that trauma? It was his duty to protect her--and he had failed. 

He had spent countless nights at Usagi's bedside, praying for her recovery. For her to speak to him; to give a sign that she was still there...somewhere. After the strain of the child in her womb had become too much for her battered body, Mamoru had given the go-ahead for them to deliver the child by surgery. 

Mamoru hadn't yet been able to think of a name to give his son. What did you name a boy who might never know his mother? 

_"It's quite possible that Tsukino-san will never 're-awaken'. Things have gone wrong somewhere within her mind..."_

Mamoru hadn't been able to forget the doctor's prophecy--that he might never hear his love's laugh, spend moment with her, just being in love. What if it really happened that way? If Usagi was never able to bring herself out of this...whatever void she was in. 

The child would grow up without a mother, Sailor Moon would have disappeared forever, and perhaps even the world would be thrown into peril. The few youma attacks that had occurred recently had been very taxing on the strength of the remaining Senshi. Had the evil leader known that they were lacking one of their team, and sent her strongest warriors? 

Thankfully, the girls had been able to defeat all of their adversaries--but not without numerous wounds. But what if an enemy showed up that was far more powerful than any of the previous? Without the Ginzuishou, it would most likely be a lost cause. The power that emitted from the sacred gem couldn't be matched by any other force on Earth. 

It is said that fate, or destiny, is a force that cannot be reckoned with. But what if you have the powers of Earth at your fingertips? Will you not try to strike a bargain with fate to let your loved one survive? Taking in a breath, Mamoru collapsed against the back of the bench he was sitting on, eyes falling shut. How was he supposed to get through his days knowing that Usagi was in a state of...insanity, and that his child was needing care? 

He couldn't be a good father! Not with the situation with Usagi being so..._open_. If he had a sort of closure, perhaps it would be different. Usagi was still there--only not. Her mind was gone, off somewhere to recuperate, and her body was left in a hospital bed; an empty shell of herself. And the child... How was Mamoru supposed to take care of a child without her? It just didn't seem real. Weren't they supposed to be a _family_? He didn't even have the strength of mind to give the child a name! At least Ikuko had taken over the boy's care. 

It scared Mamoru to think of living a life without Usagi, if she wasn't able to bring herself out of this void. Why had her mind just slipped off? They could have confronted it together, but instead she had retreated within herself. "Doesn't she trust me?" he whispered, vacant eyes staring out across the lake. 

His spirit had dimmed, and sometimes he wasn't even sure he was still alive. Most days he woke up and his first thought was "I'm still here?" The entirety of the situation hadn't yet hit home, but he knew that it was only a matter of time. He could keep the pain numbed only so long before it hit him full force. Ignoring it was only his way of dealing with it... In time, he would have the strength to face it. And if he didn't... Well, he would figure that out when it happened. 

*** 

They say that humans are social creatures. But what if you aren't a person who likes to socialize? You'll still have a few select friends to talk with...won't you? What if you enjoy a life of fun friends, but then you are forced to enter your own mind to hide from pain; from loss? Will it heal you, or eventually destroy you? 

But there is one phrase that is overused. Not '_I can't_', (while that is one that is used far too much--by all of us--it's not the one I am referring to). No, this phrase is one that comes back to haunt us, years after the happenings. This phrase: '_what if?_' Don't you just hate all of the what ifs? "What if I had just--" "What if she hadn't--" 

There are so many sentences and thoughts that begin with a simple "what if". Maybe it's a habit; maybe we hide behind the what ifs of this world. So why can't we break out of that; away from that trend? If you will stop with the I can'ts and the what ifs, maybe we'll have a better life. Do you think? 

But sometimes it's not so easy to define right from wrong. Tsukino Usagi-- once a bubbly teenager full of cheer, now a shell of her former self vegetating in a hospital bed-- is one of those people who doesn't have time for what ifs. In a split second, she lost a dear friend and one who had the potential to become a close friend as well. In that single moment, Tsukino Usagi had no choice-- or so she felt-- but to retreat into the safe haven of her mind to hide from that agonizing pain. 

For her, the what ifs have stopped. She had found a place where the doubts and the fears of the human psyche can no longer touch her. Or so we think. Is she able to hear what is going on around her? Can she feel; think? These are questions that we won't be able to answer until she awakens...and perhaps not even then. What if she has no memory of her time within this 'shell'? Then, we would be no closer to these answers than we are now. All we can hope for is that Tsukino Usagi is no longer feeling pain. 

And we hope that she can come back to her family and friends soon. Maybe she doesn't realize just how much she is hurting them by being locked within her own mind. Sometimes life is just too hard to bear, even for those who seem to have the strongest spirit. 

*** 

The girls had gathered at the Hikawa shrine, all awaiting the latest prognosis from the doctor's about Usagi's condition. Her finger had twitched earlier--and they wanted to take that small movement as a sign. A sign that she was getting better; that she wasn't giving up. The doctor's had told them not to hope for too much, however. It was highly unlikely that Usagi would miraculously come out of her void. 

What they didn't know was that Usagi's powers as Sailor Moon just might save her from being beaten by this insanity that had clouded her mind. The girls weren't sure, of course, just what kept Usagi from slipping away. But they weren't ones to ignore the miracle that had kept her hanging on so long already. Maybe it was the power of the Ginzuishou that kept her from falling, but whatever it was, they were thankful. They couldn't lose their leader--they just couldn't! 

Tension was heavy in the air, and everyone jumped as the phone rang, splitting the silence of the late afternoon. Everyone stared at Rei anxiously as she talked to the person on the other end, her knuckles white as they gripped the receiver. After she put the phone down and turned to face them, there was a harsh silence in the room. 

"Well?" Makoto demanded. 

Rei took in a breath. "The doctor said that Usagi's condition is the same. Just because she wiggled her finger, it doesn't mean anything. He said that we were foolish to get our hopes up over such a small thing. Usually, in cases like these, the person can be in a coma for weeks and come out of it, and talk just fine. But then they can relapse and die in a matter of moments. There's nothing to be done for Usagi." 

Ami frowned. "I don't understand... Usagi's retreated into her mind, hasn't she? How can that kill her?" 

The priestess shook her head. "It's more like a coma." 

"I thought Ami's mom was Usagi's doctor?" Minako said suddenly. 

Ami glanced at the girl who so resembled the now-lifeless Usagi. "Mama is Usagi's doctor, but there are others who had the psychological aspects of her case. Mama only handles the physical; she isn't a neurologist, or skilled in the way of Usagi's needs." 

Rei frowned thoughtfully. "So that means that your argument with your mother was only because she was worried about Usagi's safety." 

Ami looked at her, puzzled. "What else would it have been?" 

A flush spread over the priestess' face. "Well..." she stammered. "I thought, perhaps, your mother was prejudice against Usagi because of her involvement with Mamoru." 

Lowering her eyes, Ami winced. "It's true... Mama does resent Usagi, in a way. She thinks that what Usagi did with Mamoru was wrong." 

Makoto's fist clenched and she observed the others. Why didn't the rest of them grow angry at Ayako's prejudice thinking? "That's insane," Haruka growled, getting to her feet. "How can Usagi be expected to just ignore true love because he is her step-brother by destiny's fluke!?" 

No one knew what to say. Why were people taking it so badly, just because the two had found themselves siblings because of their parent's marriage? Maybe if they hadn't known each other so young, the public wouldn't paint it in such a harsh light. As it was... 

"And look at today's headlines!" Makoto threw a paper in the middle of the floor. "What kind of hypocrites are these!?" 

_'YOUNG GIRL IMPREGNATED BY HER STEP-BROTHER! FAMILY VALUES IN QUESTION?' _

Rei looked down at the paper, seeing a picture of Mamoru and Usagi on an outing with their parents. Usagi was gripping Mamoru's hand as she dragged him along in front of their sedately paced parents. "How did they get ahold of this picture!?" Haruka roared. "It's a private family picture!" 

Makoto sighed. "They're tricky. You think we can just let them get away with this? They're smearing our leader's name!" 

Ami lowered her eyes. "We can't do anything," she whispered sadly. "Unfortunately, if the Senshi demand that the reporters leave a certain Tsukino Usagi alone, they will of course wonder what sort of connection we have with her. Then, awful secrets could be revealed. If anyone finds out who the Senshi _really_ are, it will mean that none of us will get any peace." 

Rei sighed. "She's right. We can't reveal anything like that. We're just going to have to let this be. It's not something that we can deal with." 

Only the sound of Rei's grandfather puttering around the temple filtered into the hushed room. No one spoke; all of them lost within their thoughts. 

*** 

_Reviewer Responses:_

**Annomous**: I'm hated! ;_; Well, you'll just have to deal with Usagi's... err... affliction, for now. 

**Sonia**: Thank you for the compliment! ^_^; 

**BenRG**: Thank you very much for the kind review. Admittedly, I wasn't too sure about killing off two 'main' characters, but it seems to have gone off well enough. 

**Jenbunny**: Why, thank you! I'm quite glad you're enjoying my little story here. You're a great writer, as well. ;) (I'm on PD's Challenges list, as well, and I'm always joyful to find you've posted a new story.) 

**White Eternity: ** A good ending, I promise! ^-^v (I hope... ) *looks around* My ending escaped me for the moment, so I can't exactly say what sort it's going to be. 

**Moon-Bunny10**: Now, you _know_ that I can't reveal that sort of stuff yet! ;) 

**MoonPrincess-PrincessSerenity**: Ah, you've made a good point! How is time not going out of control after it's keepers death? ;) 

*** 

Author's Notes: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I'm aiming for 200+!! Thanks for everyone who has helped to make it to 100+!!! ^_^; 


	26. Godly Intervention

The Fates are three figures, said to control life. A group of three women who hold the lives and destinies of each human in their hands. If a line of life is off course, it can be cut and Death will claim that soul. The figure of death is usually portrayed as a hooded figure, carrying a scythe. Did the ones who dreamt up the vision of Death's face know of Sailor Saturn? Her Silence Glaive and her powers closely resemble the one known as Death. 

If ever there was a golden-hearted person who didn't deserve to meet Death, it was Tsukino Usagi. The now-lifeless girl lying in the hospital bed did not deserve to have her life cut short. It couldn't be justified, even if she was persecuted for being in love with her step-brother. 

Hotaru looked down at the form who lay in repose, her dark lashes resting against the paleness of her skin. "Princess, I was supposed to defend you against every threat. So why did I not do so when you were so afraid of Pluto's death?" 

"Because Pluto's death sent the princess into her mind. It wasn't something that any of us could prevent." 

The Senshi of Death glanced over at the warrior of lightning, nodding sadly. "Don't you sometimes think we could've stopped it all- if we'd only been there?" 

"Even if our being there could have changed it, it's possible that it wouldn't have even made a difference. The Fates choose what happens, and we can't deny their workings. They control the Threads of Life; it is they who weave the Tapestry of Life." 

Hotaru sighed, nodding sadly. "I know all of that. So why did they decide to let Usagi, our sacred princess, turn into this vegetable? It's not right!" 

"Regardless of right or wrong, it's happened." She paused, picking at the fringe of the standard hospital-issue blanket on the bed. "Do you think Mamoru will...lose himself?" 

"Into his own mind? I don't know. Mamoru is a strong man, but Usagi's condition is wearing him down." 

Makoto frowned, looking at the relaxed face of Usagi. "I wonder sometimes what she's thinking of. If she even can think while she's trapped in there..." 

"The love of Usagi and Mamoru was supposed to have been absolute. So why is it threatened so badly?" 

"The Gods are fickle creatures. Do you still hear them, Saturn? Sometimes I do, though it's not as strong as it was in the Silver Millennium." 

Hotaru frowned. "After the fall of the Moon, it was like they disappeared. When I was reincarnated, I was so afraid of the voices I heard, the feelings I felt. I thought maybe I was one of those insane children that you only read about. But they weren't threatening, they felt...safe. It was the ancient Gods and Goddesses calling out to me; letting me know that I wasn't alone. How I miss the temples we would worship them in!" 

"Do you remember Aphrodite's words to Venus, just before the fall?" 

"Of course. 'Love will never die.' But what does that have to do with anything?" 

"We know that Aphrodite wasn't speaking of Minako's love, because she never had a true love interest. Maybe she was talking about Endymion and Serenity." 

"Since Usagi is fighting the 'illness' so well, it means that she's still in there somewhere. But will we have to reveal her as Serenity? That could be harmful, to all of us." 

Makoto nodded at the younger girl's words. "I know. But what can we do? If the Gods who are our namesakes wanted Serenity's love to flourish, they wouldn't have allowed this to happen. Right?" 

Hotaru sighed. "The Gods are fickle creatures; always doing what they think is best. In the Silver Millennium, we worshiped them as if the sun rose and set with them. Now, mortals have forgotten their very existence except for a few nonsensical myths." 

"Do you think we can beseech the Gods to bring Usagi back to us?" 

"It's worth a shot." 

*** 

The grove of trees in the public park had been the only place the girls could think of to beseech the Gods for assistance. "Okay, how are we doing this again?" 

Minako looked at the others, her gaze curious. "The Gods are supposed to be long dead, right? So how do you call a 'dead' god?" 

"Do you remember the stories we were taught on the Moon?" Rei said. "Queen Serenity said that all of us were blessed by the Gods or Goddesses- that's how we got our powers. Therefore, since we still have our powers, the deities must still exist." 

"Olympus is only a myth!" Haruka complained. "How are we supposed to call legendary beings from a mythical place?" 

"The Gods are immortal. They aren't able to die. So they must exist somewhere. If anyone can save Usagi from this mind-trap, it's them." Rei took in a deep breath. "They created our powers, perhaps even us. They must answer us." 

Haruka grimaced. "I never trusted the Gods, and you know it. They're a greedy, self-satisfying bunch." 

"We have no choice." Bowing her head, Minako transformed seconds before the others. Without the aid of the mighty Gods of the fabled Olympus, Usagi would never come out of the grip darkness had upon her mind. 

The Senshi stood in a circle, joining hands. A chanting went up, rising in volume with each repetition. "We beseech the great Gods of Olympus: Come to Your Children and aid us in our time of need. We beseech the great Gods of Olympus: Come to Your Children and aid us in our time of need." 

There was an abrupt silence. Not even the singing of the birds reached the ears of the girls. They kept their eyes closed tightly, almost afraid to look to see if anything had happened. Finally, curiosity overriding fear, they all opened their eyes to look around. 

Being once normal people, now used to odd supernatural and unexplained mysteries, the Senshi weren't surprised to see a blinding light just fading from the area. The hulking form in the middle of their circle, however, wasn't expected. Each jumped back, adopting a defensive stance. 

"The words you speak are full of pain for the loss of your leader." 

The Senshi regarded the figure cautiously. "Who are you?" Uranus asked. 

"I am Hephaestus, God of the Forge." 

"Why have you come?" Minako asked. "None of us swear allegiance to you. You are merely the blacksmith for the Gods." 

"Exactly. I am neutral in this affair, and so I was sent by Zeus himself." He regarded the group with a steady eye. "Your leader's ailment is one that they can cure. But they are not 'all-mighty', as you might wish to believe. The Gods have their limits- even Immortals can tire. Having not been called upon in centuries can leave them quite tired, and unused at calling forth their powers." 

Jupiter frowned. "Our leader was blessed by the Moon Goddess Selene. Surely she won't let her descendant remain forever in this void of nothingness!" 

"Selene is a forgiving Goddess," Hephaestus admitted. "However, even her powers have been dulled by Time. Can you expect her to just wave a magical wand, or twitch her nose, and bring forth your leader from her slumber? No, none of us possess such a power, Immortal we may be." 

"Then what shall we do!?" Mars stared at him, agony showing in her eyes. "There must be a way we can free Usagi!" 

The burly blacksmith nodded. "All of you feel strongly about saving her?" 

"Yes!" 

The chorus of affirmative responses was enough to sway the God's favor. "Then Zeus will grant you your wish. The darkness of her mind will no longer have hold upon the one who is blessed by Selene herself. But only if she wants to return to this world can it be done." The God faded, his voice drifting back. "Our powers are not absolute. It will take work on her part as well." 

The girls glanced at each other. "Think it worked?" Mercury's voice was the first to break the silence, tentative query in her tone. 

As one, they all ran towards the hospital where Usagi was. If the Gods were to be trusted, then it was only Usagi's weakness that was keeping her from returning to them. But was she strong enough to fight it? 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Yes, this was a short chapter. Sorry about that; I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. I'm not really sure what inspired the entrance of the legendary Gods to restore Usagi's mental health. After all, she is Sailor Moon, and possesses the power of the Ginzuishou. I've also got to bring the Starlights back into view, don't I?   
Anyone have any suggestions on where they want all of this to go? ^_^;; 


	27. The Truth behind Galaxia

**Author's Notes**: A great THANK YOU to everyone for making it to 200+ reviews. I've never had that many before. ^_^;; 

*** 

Hephaestus wasn't a god that any of them swore allegiance to, but he had still seen fit to grant them the wish of Usagi's speedy recovery. Because he was a neutral deity, it had left it up to him to speak to the Senshi on the behalf of Selene and the others on Olympus. It had been two weeks since Usagi had woken from the coma, and the doctor's still had no explanation for it. At first, Usagi had been confused and disoriented, asking to see Setsuna. Only after it was revealed to her that Setsuna had died had she recalled the events before her lapse into darkness. Slowly, Usagi had become her old self, if a bit more reserved. 

The boy-child who had been borne to her and Mamoru had been named Taiyuu… Courage. He had great courage and strength of will to have survived such a harrowing birth. As his mother had remained in the coma, Taiyuu's own father had been on the borderline of neglecting him out of fear for Usagi. But Mamoru had realized his mistake upon seeing Usagi's bright blue eyes blinking back up at him. He had feared that Usagi's death would make it harder to have the child around, and had tried to distance himself. Not even naming Taiyuu until Usagi had awoken and dubbed him thus, Mamoru had let himself sink into the world of fatherhood. 

Sailor Moon's presence had greatly relieved the other warriors who, although strong fighters in their own right, still felt the need to have their leader nearby. It wasn't that they were dependant on her… They just trusted her judgment as their princess. As their ruler, it was only right that they feel uncomfortable without Sailor Moon fighting at their side -- the way it had been since their reincarnation. 

Usagi had had to fight the prejudice that came her way after she awoke. By now, nearly everyone knew that she had fathered a child with the man who was supposed to be her step-brother, and it was looked upon unfavorably. The insults of "incest" had been only one of the more tamer ones that had been thrown at the girl. But she wouldn't have given up Taiyuu, or her love for Mamoru, for anything. Just because the prejudice had swept Tokyo, it wasn't necessary that she fall to it's cruel taunts. There was still the matter of Galaxia to deal with. 

She had been able to ignore the fact that both Pluto and Star Fighter had been killed because she hadn't been able to deal with the knowledge. It was easy enough for her to imagine that Pluto was only guarding the Time Gates and that Star Fighter had left with the other Starlights back to Kinmoku. It was up to her to remain sane and to find a way to defeat Galaxia. The golden-armored enemy had been seen by Usagi in visions while she was trapped in her own mind, and she had felt the anger within the woman's soul. Or perhaps… Had it truly been Galaxia? There had also been a feeling of hope, of love, that didn't set right with what Usagi knew about the enemy. The "twisted" Sailor Senshi (what they had taken to calling Sailor Iron Mouse, Tin Nyanko, and Aluminum Siren) had been defeated by the other Senshi -- though not easily. It had taken a lot out of them to defeat the powerful one who had called themselves Senshi. 

Usagi hadn't been sure if what she had seen had been real. Had the feelings of Galaxia -- their enemy -- truly been so diverse? The battles the Senshi had fought surely hadn't been easy, but they had defeated the 'twisted' Senshi that had followed Galaxia's orders. Usagi had been able to ignore that they were supposed to have been fellow Senshi, and just seen them as the enemy. It was easier that way. As Sailor Moon, she couldn't allow her judgment to slip. Every decision had to be correct, because the slightest error could result in the death of millions. 

Sitting in her bedroom, Usagi fed Taiyuu his bottle, her mind miles away. It wasn't so much that Mamoru had gotten a job and was working to make a life for them that occupied her thoughts, it was the job he had gotten. Instead of a doctor as he had always dreamed of, Mamoru was now working alongside Kenji at the newspaper. "The brightest new budding photojournalist," had been Mamoru's caption when he had been accepted at a position just underneath his father at the 'Tokyo Daily News.' It wasn't Mamoru's dream job -- far from it -- but he had found himself requiring work if he was going to support Usagi and their new baby. 

While she had been lost in a mind-trap of her own making, Mamoru hadn't had the drive to do anything for their future. But now he did, and even if he had been steered away from his "dream job," it was enough that he cared to try for them. For Taiyuu. Looking down at the baby's face as he drifted to sleep, Usagi felt an unexplainable sense of peace sweep over her. Galaxia could attack at any moment, or any number of disasters could happen, or she could run into more prejudice for being in love with her 'step-brother,' but it didn't matter. She still felt at peace inside. 

"Usagi." 

Hearing the serious tone, she turned to see the man of her thoughts standing just inside the doorway. "Is something wrong?" 

Laying Taiyuu down in his crib, she walked toward Mamoru. He smiled warily, running a hand through already mussed hair. The dark circles beneath his eyes reminded Usagi that he hadn't been sleeping good lately. Mamoru had been too involved with a story at the TDN, and had been forced by Kenji to come up with a good photo of a politician in a compromising position. If he wanted to keep his job and have a small nest egg for himself and his fiancé and child, he had to follow his supervisor's orders. 

His clothes were wrinkled, attesting to the fact that he wasn't too concerned with his appearance. From what Usagi knew, he had been at the paper, trying to finish up the latest assignment Kenji had put him on. "Usagi…" he said slowly. "I've noticed that a lot of people are starting up a new rumor about us -- and Taiyuu." 

She shrugged. "So?" Many rumors had been started since the fact that Taiyuu's parents were related by marriage had become public knowledge. It didn't surprise her any longer; she had become used to it. 

Mamoru grimaced, running a hand through his already messed-up hair. "This one says that we're part of a Satanic cult that conceived Taiyuu only to sacrifice him to our gods." 

Usagi stared at him, her mouth opening into a little "o" of surprise. Could he truly be serious? People weren't that dense… Were they? "Are you serious?" Her voice was low, because she didn't want to believe anyone would say such an awful thing. 

"I'm afraid it's true. The group who started the rumor is going to get it published in one of the most-read tabloid rags in the city. You know that the consumers will snap up the story like hot cakes." 

Sinking into a nearby chair, she sighed. "How could all of this have been so blown out of proportion? Our past lives are joined with these, and we were forced to remain as we were in the Silver Millennium. Even though, in this life, our parents have joined in marriage, it shouldn't stop us from doing what we wish. Right?" 

"We know that, but the public doesn't. Usako, how do you think it would look to someone who doesn't know? We can't exactly tell them that we're reincarnated lovers from a time that isn't even in the history books! They'd think we were crazy for sure." 

She nodded, rubbing her eyes in a tired gesture. "So, what? We just let them spread more wild rumors? We're better than that, Mamoru!" She paused. "But you're getting the brunt of the blame, aren't you? I-I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think…" 

Leaning against the doorframe, he regarded her with a nonchalant look. "It doesn't matter. If anything, I've already forgotten what they accused me of. Why should it make any difference? It's just words. At least _we_ know why we're doing this." 

A pang of hurt flashed in her heart before she pushed it aside. "Whether or not the public knows doesn't really matter, I suppose. You're right; it doesn't affect us except with their gossip." 

"The words might be harsh, but it's not true. Just remember that; you'll be fine." 

Telling her that he had to finish up some photos, Mamoru left as quietly as he had come. Looking down at the crib where her baby slept, Usagi felt a heavy depression sink over her. Her life as she knew it was over, and she hadn't even been aware when it had been ripped from her. Maybe she should have realized the catalyst was when the attacks of Star Fighter and Pluto were on a collision course, with no way for the two to escape. 

Gently caressing the cheek of the sleeping baby, Usagi wondered how anyone could blame it of being devil's spawn. That was a rumor she hated. How could anyone say such awful things about a beautiful child that was surely a gift from the gods? Taiyuu shouldn't gain any negative comments, but somehow people didn't want to see the goodness in the baby. So what if his parents were accused of 'incest'? It shouldn't make any difference about Taiyuu's reputation -- he was only an innocent child! 

The next morning, Usagi was awoken by the beeping of her communicator. Usagi looked over to where it lay on her desk, picking it up. Flipping it open, she noticed the stressed look on the grainy image of Sailor Jupiter displayed on the screen. Since her awakening, she had trained strenuously, knowing that the battles could come at any time. As Jupiter's harried words reached her ears, Usagi grabbed her transformation brooch as she confirmed that she had heard the instructions. Mercury had found, quite by accident, that one of the most prominent TV stations was sending off energy signals not unlike those of the "twisted" Sailor Senshi. 

The girls were gathered around the Galaxy TV building, transformed but still inconspicuous. Although it was a business section of the city, it wasn't unusual to see people in costume patrolling the streets, because there was an Actor's Guild on the next street over. "What have you found?" Sailor Moon asked as she stopped in front of the others. 

"This building is somehow a cover-up for the enemy. I chanced to intercept the energy signals sent from here to a remote receiver situated in the Juuban district. I believe the leader has agents all over Tokyo, and this TV station is a way of keeping in contact with them." 

Sailor Moon nodded, looking at the building in front of her. "But this is one of the more prominent TV stations in Tokyo. How could it be a home for evil? The broadcasts haven't even stopped lately!" 

"But some of the more well-known reporters _have_ disappeared. Personal leave was what the public was told, but it's got to be something more." Venus shook her head. "Remember Cuuko Nezu, the movie director? She's gone. Right after we defeated Iron Mouse was her last televised appearance. And the others… There are too many coincidences! The reporters that you see on TV now are either more of Galaxia's minions, or humans who don't know about the twisted CEO of Galaxy TV!" 

Grimacing, the leader nodded. "You're right. Appearances are too shallow to see what's really going on. Galaxy TV's first broadcast began around the time this new enemy showed up. I don't know why I didn't see it before." 

"Because none of us wanted to admit that a television station could be a front for evil." Mercury's words came absently as she scanned the building. "This door is unlocked, and a receptionist is waiting at the front desk. I'm afraid I can't determine if she is enemy or human." 

Pulling out the Luna Pen, Usagi smirked. "I suddenly remembered I have an appointment with the CEO of Galaxy TV about running the show that was previously only aired on a non-profit network. I must go!" 

Holding the Luna Pen up, she called: "Turn me into a movie producer!" 

When the lights faded, she stood in a black buttoned-up business suit, a portfolio in one hand and a tape in the other. Her hair was shoulder-length, and her nails painted a light pink. "Okay!" she chirped. "Time to see Ms. Galaxia." 

Teetering precariously on the heels for a few moments before getting the hang of it, she entered the lobby of Galaxy TV, leaving the others behind to worry. The brunette receptionist looked up, blinking owlishly at the woman coming toward her. "Can I help you, miss?" she asked. 

"Hello, I'm Tsuki Chi. I'm supposed to meet Ms. Galaxia about running my program on Galaxy TV." 

The woman turned to the nearby computer. "What time was your appointment, Tsuki-san?" 

"Mm… Noon." Having cast a quick glance at the clock before answering, she felt that it was a safe enough time to choose -- only fifteen minutes away. 

The receptionist frowned, pecking at the keys. "This is odd… Ms. Galaxia has an appointment with the CEO of WAWO TV at noon, as well. Perhaps it was a doubled scheduling?" The woman sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "That's what I get for letting a temp take over for me yesterday. Is there a chance you could reschedule with Ms. Galaxia -- tomorrow, perhaps? I'm afraid there's nothing open today." 

"Oh dear." Usagi adopted a look of stress. "I'm afraid I'm in town for only the day. Ms. Galaxia seemed very adamant about getting a look at this tape." 

The receptionist sighed, looking harried. "If Ms. Galaxia truly need to look at that tape, then I can squeeze you in right now. I wouldn't want her to miss a prize-winner. What was your name again? I'll buzz up and see if she'll accept you now." 

"Tsuki Chi, but… She may not recognize the name. Let her know that I'm with Hikawa TV; she should know the name." 

The woman quickly called into the office of the CEO, receiving hesitated confirmation. "Ms. Galaxia said that she doesn't recognize the name or the station, but she'll have a look at your tape. She said something about being hungry, so let her know that I'm calling in lunch, would you?" 

"Certainly." 

Heading toward the elevator, Usagi pushed the 'up' button and glanced out the window, seeing the Senshi gathered outside. It wasn't that she didn't want their help, because it would have been welcomed. She just wasn't sure what good it would do to get them involved. Her powers weren't the strongest, certainly, but she did have the strength of the Ginzuishou at her fingertips. Wouldn't that give her an advantage over the evil Galaxia? 

However, it was likely that the Senshi would find a way to enter the building and get to Galaxia's office, especially if it took Usagi a bit of time to finish the enemy off. They didn't exactly trust in her ability, but it was to be expected. She had never shown the sort of initiative that the others had. She had always been the weakest, of course, but she had known her limitations. But she was basically going into battle blind here, since she didn't know anything about Galaxia except a few rumors. But no one else able to enter the Galaxy TV station, and she was the only one with the ultimate power to defeat Galaxia. Hopefully she would be the last enemy they would have to face. 

Usagi was growing tired of the endless battles and secrets, especially now that Taiyuu was a part of her life. If nothing else, she had a reason to live -- Taiyuu. Mamoru had always been a great reason to live, but now it was doubled. No one else could take care of that bundle of love like she could. Without a mother's love, a child just wouldn't be the same. 

Exiting the elevator at the tenth floor, she stepped out and looked around. The nearest door had a faceplate saying 'Ms. Galaxia -- CEO', so Usagi knew that she had reached the right place. Knocking gently, she waited for the "come in" that was in a far more polite voice than she had expected. Slipping inside and closing the door behind her, she decided that the woman couldn't always act the part of the evil baddy if she was pretending to run a TV station. 

"You are Tsuki Chi?" the woman asked. 

Nodding, Usagi looked around. There were a few artifical potted plants in the room, situated strategically for the best atmosphere, along with a few landscape portraits on the walls. The mahogany desk held no hints of personal articles, only a computer and a few manila folders. Of course a woman trying to destroy the world wouldn't bother to dress up her office with personal effects, but she did have the part of a successful businesswoman. She wore a buttoned-up navy blue suit and skirt, her eyes framed behind a pair of glasses that were obviously only for decoration. Her hair, which Usagi saw to be an amazing shade of golden, was twisted up into a bun. 

"I'm afraid I was not informed that we had an appointment today," Galaxia said. "You scheduled your appointment yesterday, correct? I'm afraid that my receptionist was away on personal leave and a temp -- who apparently didn't do a very good job -- was in her place. I will certainly reprimand that agency for their slip-up." 

Usagi studied her, oddly getting no feeling of evil from her. What was going on? She should have been hit by a wave of wickedness so strong that she had to force herself not to flee the room. Instead, she felt only as if she were truly standing in the office of a successful station manager. "I'm sure the information I have will be interesting to you," she said softly. 

Galaxia nodded, waving her forward impatiently. "Well, come along! I haven't all day, you know. What is this 'amazing' tape you seem to have brought along?" 

Taking a deep breath, Usagi threw the portfolio and tape down on the floor, grabbing her transformation brooch and transforming. "Cease this cover, evil one. You are the feared Galaxia, who had sent agents of darkness after my friends. You attempt to kill Earth -- do you not?" 

The woman laughed, getting to her feet. "So you are the famous Sailor Moon I've heard so much about. I'm afraid you're wasting your time here, girl. Or did you want to die sooner? I'd thought to cast the humans as my slaves, and you and yours would gain a much more pleasurable job." 

Clenching a gloved hand, Usagi glared daggers at the woman as she walked out from behind the desk. "Your plans are over. The people of Earth will never become your slaves, and you will never command myself or my friends. Life is too precious for us to allow it to fall into your hands. You cannot dictate what will happen to those living upon this planet. Your attempted reign of terror ends now." 

The woman laughed aloud, her eyes twinkling. "You speak so foolishly." 

Usagi gasped as the evil presence she had expected began to fill the room. The area around her began to shimmer, becoming some sort of… alternate dimension. Without Mercury's computer to analyze what had just happened, she didn't know where she was now. But it didn't matter. The woman in front of her was clad in golden armor, a malevolent smile on her lips. "If you're wondering where we are, this building is built on an area that has great spiritual activity. Therefore, it was simple enough to create a portal to my dimension anywhere in the building of Galaxy TV." 

If they were in a different dimension, the Senshi couldn't travel to this plane of reality -- Usagi knew that much. She was alone in a battle she didn't think she could win. "Galaxia, you will not win," she said softly. "I don't care about your plans. I have far too much to live for. My son will not grow up in a world of your making." 

The woman's eyes narrowed. "So, the good-hearted hero has borne a child. Never did I expect this. Did your mother not tell you it is a sin outside of wedlock? I know that Queen Serenity would not be proud of you now." 

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "You knew my mother?" 

Galaxia laughed, enjoying the look of confusion from the other girl. "Of course. Serenity and I were the best of friends. I didn't think that her daughter had survived the attack on her kingdom, however. You must have a bit of your mother's spirit, I think. Too bad -- a death at Beryl's hands would have been far easier than one at mine. I enjoy torture… It's so fun to see my victims suffering before I put them out of their misery." 

Stiffening, Usagi studied the area around her carefully. There was nothing she could hide behind if the woman started to throw attacks suddenly, nothing that would be of use to her in any scenario. It was a barren expanse, only a golden throne situated just behind Galaxia. Gesturing to the throne, Galaxia laughed hoarsely. "I see that you've noticed my throne. Don't you feel the least bit curious, girl? As a princess, I'm sure that you wish your throne to be returned to you. This throne is the shining star of my success. A symbol of my power. So many planets have fallen to ruins under my control. This one is so puny, it will be far too simple. I regret having spent so much time here, especially since your little friends rid me of some of the best minions I've ever had." 

"You mean those awful woman who called themselves Senshi? We were glad to be rid of them -- they spoiled the honored title with their lies." 

Galaxia smirked. "Ah, but they _were_ Senshi. Under my mind control, of course, but Senshi nonetheless." Usagi paled as the words sunk in. "How does it feel to know that you were responsible for the deaths of your fellow warriors? Upsetting, isn't it?" 

"Senshi or not, they wouldn't have wanted to live under your brain washing!" Usagi cried, facing her defiantly. "I am glad for what happened -- they were saved, even if they did have to be sacrificed." 

Putting up a brave front was all she could do, because inside, she was frightened about what had happened. Had they truly… killed fellow Senshi? Hiding her true reaction of horror from the woman in front of her was all that she could do. "Mm… Odd words for a daughter of Serenity, I think. As descendant of Selene, you are bound by laws of your people to feel sorrow for such a happening." 

"The Moon Kingdom was destroyed -- those beliefs are dead," she said dryly. 

Making Galaxia believe that she didn't care was the only way she could think of to defeat the woman. "You will join with them in death," Galaxia said matter of factly. 

She raised her hands, crossing them at the wrists, palms pointing toward Sailor Moon. Golden orbs formed in her palms before they shot out at Usagi at lightning speed. Reacting reflexively, Usagi dodged out of the way just in time, landing on her hands and knees with a jolt. Wincing at the impact, she rolled and gained her feet in time to see Galaxia sneer at her. "Foolish girl. Do you really think you'll be able to dodge my attacks all night?" 

Wincing, Usagi carefully stretched out her knee, which gave her a twinge of pain. She must have landed wrong and twisted it -- her landings had always given her trouble in practice. "As long as it takes to fight you, you will be defeated." It was all she could think of to say, because she wasn't sure how much strength she had. The coma, and birthing Taiyuu, had taken much of her vigor, leaving her semi-weak in facing this enemy. An ally would be helpful, but the Senshi were trapped outside. 

She looked up, sensing a pull of energy, to see another orb hurtling towards her. Usagi wasn't a fool -- she knew that she didn't have enough time to dodge this one. Dropping to her knees, she brought her hands up to shield her head and pressed her forehead to the floor. A coward's position, to be sure, but she had to employ any and every effort to live. Taiyuu needed her. The attack brushed her back, leaving her wincing in the wake of the pain. It shouldn't have hurt so much; it hadn't even touched her! What sort of attacks was she using? 

A menacing laugh filled the room. "Don't you know radioactive orbs when you see them?" Usagi gasped, eyes widening as she flung her head up to stare at the woman. "I've become quite fond of this world's object known as 'radioactive'. It makes for an amazing attack that leaves nothing living in it's wake. Far better power than I've ever known before." 

Getting to her feet, Usagi's fist clenched. "You're crazy," she hissed. "How can you use radioactivity as a weapon? It could kill you too!" 

The woman shrugged, laughing. "This human weapon cannot hurt me. I am far too skilled to let my own weapon be my demise. You, on the other hand, can die instantly. Your Lunarian heritage cannot save you from this." 

Usagi stared at her, knowing that the only weapons she had at her disposal were the Ginzuishou and the tiara resting on her forehead. Neither was a match against what amounted to a radioactive bomb! The Senshi were most likely still waiting outside, Mamoru was at home with no notion of where she was, and Taiyuu was being watched by Ikuko. If nothing else, she could at least be satisfied that Taiyuu would be safe… Even if she wouldn't. 

*** 

Footsteps echoing down the hall, the Senshi came to the door marked 'Ms. Galaxia.' There had been little opposition to stop them when they had entered the building after deciding Usagi had been gone too long. Not even the receptionist had blinked an eye when the girls had demanded the floor number to the CEO's office. Negligent security, or something more sinister? 

Opening the door, they stepped in, ready for battle. But all they found was an empty office. Looking around, they didn't drop their guard for fear of a surprise attack. "This was too easy," Jupiter reasoned. "There should have at least been security to stop us from getting this far." 

Mercury frowned, reaching up to tap her earring, her VR visor covering her eyes. A quick scan of the room showed nothing out of the ordinary, and summoned up her mini-data computer. Standing near the doorway, the girl flipped open the computer and typed in a simple command. "It will take me a few minutes to finish this automatic scan, but it should tell us if Usagi was here or not." 

Mars prowled around the room, poking in the fronds of the artifical plants. "Doesn't look the office of a woman bent on world destruction," Venus noted. 

"What woman trying to destroy the galaxy would have an office?" Uranus muttered, sifting through the papers on the desk. 

"Unless she's got a well thought out agenda," Neptune said, searching through the desk drawers. 

Walking to stand at the windows, looking out, Saturn sighed. "I wish Pluto were here. She'd know what to do!" 

The others knew that the girl felt guilty about Pluto's death because she had been the one to walk away after saving her once. They had tried to make her realize that it hadn't been her fault, but Saturn wasn't easily swayed. The power of Death was at her fingertips, but she didn't like it. 

"I'm sure Pluto is watching over us," Neptune said softly. 

A synchronized beep-beep filled the room, drawing everyone's attention to Mercury. The VR visor had a small red flash in the left corner, and the same beeping was coming from the computer held in gloved hands. Mercury looked up at the others, eyes distorted beneath the visor. "She was here. According to this, she's … still here." 

"What?" Uranus stepped toward her hastily. "How is that possible?" 

Mercury looked down at the information displayed on the screen as she tapped her earring twice, sending the visor back into storage. "An alternate dimension, opened somewhere in this office. I'm afraid that's all I can find, though. Other than that, the signals are being blocked." 

Slamming a fist into the wall, Jupiter shuddered. "This is crazy! Why did we let her come alone? We should've known something like this would happen." 

"None of us can bear responsibility," Mercury point out. "She wanted to come alone. There was less risk that way." 

"Less risk to who?" Neptune said. "Certainly not her!" 

Mercury bowed her head, sighing. "There's nothing we can do but wait. I can't pinpoint the entrance into the dimension she is now in." 

Saturn looked at the reflection in the window. She could see the expressions of pain and sorrow, of hopelessness, on the faces of her fellow Senshi. Just how she had felt when Pluto had been killed. 

*** 

"Don't you understand by now, Sailor Moon?" Galaxia sneered, her eyes flashing. "The Moon Kingdom's downfall wasn't the unplanned event you might think. Didn't you know that Serenity was in on the plot? She wanted it to be destroyed so that she didn't have to rule any further." 

"N-no… You're lying! Mother… Serenity… She'd never do something like that!" 

A sinister smile stretched the woman's lips. Her golden armor glinted in light coming from somewhere that Usagi couldn't see as Galaxia turned and perched on her throne. "What reason would I have to lie? The great Moon Queen grew tired of her appointment as ruler and wished for it all to go away. And so I, Chaos, made that happen." 

Usagi shook her head. "That can't be true. Mama loved ruling over the people, she made it such a peaceful time!" 

She struggled to remember what had been Serenity's last words, but she couldn't. Usagi knew inside her soul, though, that the woman would never had resented her position. She had felt blessed by Selene; that had been what she had told her daughter. Galaxia was only trying to get inside her brain, trying to trick her. 

Anger found itself lodged in her mind, and she glared at the self-confident woman. "I won't listen to you, Galaxia. It's all a lie!" Reaching up, her gloved hand came in contact with the metal of her tiara that was warmed by her body heat. Drawing on her power, she flung it at the woman angrily. 

It ricocheted off something Usagi couldn't see -- an invisible force field, maybe -- and skittered off into a dark corner. Laughing, Galaxia observed her with an expression of boredom. "Did you truly believe that would work? I'm far too smart to fall for something like that. I wouldn't just leave myself sitting here defenseless." 

Usagi glared at her. "With the tales you're trying to make me believe, I'd think that you're dumb beyond belief." Summoning the Ginzuishou, she looked at the woman with an expression of pity. "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to destroy another soul, but you've proven to be too evil." 

_Wait!_

She stiffened, hearing the voice of Setsuna in her mind. "Pluto?" she whispered, sure that she was losing her sanity again. 

_Do not destroy her. The one you see as Galaxia is not the good-hearted soldier who fought at Serenity's side so long ago! Who you see before you is Chaos, who has taken over Galaxia's body. Do not destroy the best senshi who has ever set foot on a battlefield!_

Usagi didn't think why the voice of a dead warrior echoed in her mind, only of the desperate words that had been spoken. If Pluto said something, then it was so. The reasons didn't matter, the logic didn't matter... It was truth, if the Time Guardian said it. 

Gazing at the woman who stood before her, Usagi knew that she couldn't just ignore Pluto's words. What if this woman truly was trapped by an evil soul; hiding within the body now controlled by evil? Feeling the pulsing power of the Ginzuishou in her hands, Sailor Moon was torn by a dilemma. Did she trust the voice of one who was dead, one that she had trusted, or did she destroy what appeared to be evil? 

She knew that being a leader came with many tough decisions, but she hadn't expected one like this. How did a person decide the fate of millions, not knowing which choice was the right one? Being born a princess didn't mean that she also held all of the answers of the universe! Some things just weren't possible, even for her. Her grades in school should have shown that. 

The legacy of a princess that hung over her head was the only reason why she was here. If it wasn't for her birthright -- perhaps even that had been a mistake! -- of being born Princess of the Moon, she would be living a normal life with normal friends. Instead, she was endowed with magic and now in a life or death battle against an enemy. But was it a true enemy, or were Pluto's words truth? 

"Prepare yourself for death, princess." Galaxia got to her feet, casting a nonchalant look at the warrior in front of her. "Any last words?" 

Usagi looked at her, sympathy shining in her cerulean eyes. "I can feel that you aren't completely evil, Galaxia. Please -- let your true self free." 

A burst of laughter came from the lips of the woman. "I am Chaos, bringer of all evil. Galaxia's soul is withering, trapped within this body, and with the destruction of this planet, she will die." 

Eyes widening, Usagi realized that Pluto's words had been true. She still wasn't sure how the voice of one dead had spoken to her, but she didn't dwell on it. Having been committed as insane once before, it wasn't a large leap to don that title once more. "Pluto, I hope you're watching out for me," she muttered as she gripped the Ginzuishou tightly. If she couldn't destroy the person in front of her, a person that should be evil, she should at least be able to heal her. Galaxia was the good part, and Chaos was the evil. But how could she separate them? 

A dim light was beginning to emanate from the Ginzuishou, but Usagi barely noticed it. What was important now was separating the two beings and vanquishing the evil one. But she wasn't being given time to think, and had to dodge an orb of radioactivity quickly. It landed an inch away, and she grimaced to think that it could have been her. Getting to her feet, she glared at the woman in front of her. 

"Release Galaxia's soul!" she yelled, holding the Ginzuishou above her head. The energy flared out, hitting what appeared to be a force field around Galaxia's throne. She wasn't affected by the energy, but Usagi couldn't give up yet. Giving up easily wasn't in her repertoire. She couldn't back down until either they were both destroyed or the good half of Galaxia was saved. 

She saw images in her mind… Images of a land that she didn't recognize. She saw a golden-haired woman containing an evil in the only way she knew how, and slowly being taken over by it. She saw the same woman standing at Queen Serenity's side, the two of them happily smiling at some sort of ceremony. She saw the battle within Galaxia's soul, a battle that the woman couldn't free herself from. Usagi heard the pleading in her mind… Pleading of a woman who felt trapped and desperate. 

It was those images that gave her the strength to fight back, even as Galaxia attacked her. When the magic of the Ginzuishou, the power, over washed the woman, Usagi couldn't miss the mingles cries of pain and relief. The light dimmed, and she looked toward the throne. The golden-haired woman of her visions was standing there, a serene smile on her face. "You've freed me," she said softly. 

Glittering objects, like diamonds, hovered in the air around her. Usagi was curious about them, but said nothing. The light hit them, giving them the appearance of winking. "You're... Galaxia?" Usagi asked softly. 

"Yes, the warrior who stood at Serenity's side." The woman took a step forward, smiling softly. "You are almost the image of her..." 

Sailor Moon looked around nervously as the room began to fade. As the alternate dimension fell away, she found herself back in the office in the Galaxy TV building, the Senshi staring at the two women with mingled looks of shock and relief. "How'd you guys just appear out of thin air!?" Venus shrieked. "And... who's that?" 

"This is Galaxia," Usagi began. She held up a hand quickly as the girl's all moved into defensive stances. "No, wait. She's good. Chaos is an evil entity that was controlling her. With the healing powers of the Ginzuishou, I've cleansed her." 

Uranus frowned. "How do you know it's not a trap?" 

The blonde smiled wistfully. "Because I heard Pluto's voice. She told me to look beyond the image." She released a sigh. "I'm glad to know that she's at peace." 

"Sailor Moon." 

Everyone turned to see two leather-clad figures silhouetted in the doorway, forbidding expressions on their faces. "You allowed the destruction of Star Fighter at the hands of one of your guardians," Star Maker said. "As her friends, we can't ignore that." 

The girl smiled nervously, regarding them warily. They were strangers, and she couldn't be sure what they would do. They weren't a part of the team of Senshi she was used to. "Whatever has happened between us and your lost comrade is no reason for violence," she said softly. "Star Fighter acted rashly, and in doing so, lost her life as well as that of our companion. Pluto's death has been hard on us all, but we ask of you to understand." She paused. "Sailor Pluto is a fine woman -- she never would have attacked your friend without reason." 

"What reason could there be to end the life of one such as Star Fighter? She was such a gifted individual!" Star Healer scoffed. 

Galaxia took a step forward, offering a weak smile. "Perhaps I can shed some light on that. You see, Star Fighter approached me and asked to be granted a small boon. In exchange for her life, she wished for the survival of you two and your princess. Chaos, residing within my body, granted such a wish. She sent Fighter to the tower, where she met her doom. It was Chaos' evil plot to have Fighter and Pluto kill each other, after sending the vision to the Time Guardian. What she didn't know was that I could still function on the dream plane, and I had sent a warning to Pluto. Whether she heeded it or not, I do not know. But Pluto was able to speak to Sailor Moon -- that must mean that her soul still lives. She will find her Star Seed, I am sure, and be reborn once again." She paused. "The same with Star Fighter. Senshi can never truly be dead." 

The Senshi were all gathered around the room, everyone digesting the different tales they had heard. Was it all really over... for good? "Taiyuu," Usagi whispered. 

Stepping toward her, Neptune laid a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" 

The other girl smiled wistfully. "I just thought that... finally Taiyuu won't have to deal with his mother rushing off to fight whatever enemy shows up." 

"Maybe now you can have the normal life you've dreamed of," Neptune told her. They all knew that Usagi had dreamt of a 'normal' life ever since she had first become Sailor Moon. Now, that dream could possibly become a reality. 

Usagi knew that she would still have other things to face in life, but they needn't all be related to the part of her life that still had to remain secret from the public. At least her parents were no longer standing in the way of her relationship with Mamoru. Smiling at the gathered people, she told them that she'd been away from her baby for far too long, and took her leave. Secrets had been unraveled, and relationships were well. The Starlights left to return to Kinmoku, where they would finally be able to properly put their friend's spirit to rest. 

"Things happen for a reason," Venus said softly as everyone filed from the Galaxy TV building. 

The day would look brighter in the morning -- for everyone involved. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well -- does everything think that this story is wrapped up nicely? I couldn't believe it when I hit 200 reviews! ^_^; It was a nice feeling. I'm sure that someone will be pleading for an epilogue (right?), so I'll fill that in later. I tried to wrap everything up in this chapter, so... How'd I do? ^_^; 

There will be another chapter, or an epilogue, if I get the time. I hope that everyone enjoyed their journey on this story, and that you'll come back for more. 


	28. Epilogue

    The glittering lights of the city shone around her and beneath her as the silver-haired queen stood on the crystal balcony. The city laid out before her was the one she ruled with her husband, a city of light and peace. Crystal Tokyo was one of the few places on Earth that hadn't been overrun by vagrants and low-lifes, and Serenity was making the rest of the world hospitable again with the help of the Senshi. 

    After the dawning of the Golden Millennium, the queen and her husband had opened a trade agreement with the people of Kinmoku. Serenity's son, Taiyuu, was going to a well-known university on Kinmoku where he would be trained in the arts of leadership and learn the life of a warrior. The two Starlights were aiding him in his quest to become a self-made fighter; to find a way to carry on the legacy of Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon in a way that wasn't overly cliché. 

    Galaxia -- the _good_ Galaxia -- had taken herself off to a remote corner of the galaxy, helping the survivors of decimated planets to live again. The golden woman had even helped the people of Kinmoku after proving that she hadn't been the one responsible for the deaths of so many. Before she'd left Earth, Galaxia had spoken of the Star Seeds of both Pluto and Star Fighter, saying that they were both strong spirits. Pluto's legacy would live on, as would Fighter's. Everyone had a time to die, and unfortunately, theirs were a bit sooner than the others. None of them liked that fact, but even though a Senshi's Star Seed was 'forever,' Serenity couldn't fool herself into thinking that her friend would miraculously come back to life.

    A monument was erected in the town square of Crystal Tokyo as a remembrance to Sailor Pluto, Star Fighter, and the other Senshi who had died fighting evil. It was a paltry offering to the memories of such great people, but even the power of the Ginzuishou couldn't bring the dead back to life. Conveniently, Serenity and the others had forgotten about the young princess' wish of a new life when they had all been killed by Beryl. A selfish wish such as not wanting Setsuna and Seiya to be lost to death's grasp wouldn't be granted by the crystal's power.

    Hearing a footstep behind her, she turned to see her husband walking toward her. His eyes glittered behind the half-mask that covered his face, and he smiled grimly at her. "How many did we lose?" The king had been surveying the damage where an earthquake in what had used to be Kyoto had decimated two whole cities. His wife's question was soft; spoken with the detached air of a ruler. Endymion wasn't fooled, though; he knew that inside Serenity quaked with despair at the idea of so many people losing their lives.

    "The number doesn't matter," he told her. "Isn't there something you can do, Serenity? With the power of the Ginzuishou, I'd think that you could stop all of these 'natural disasters.' Are we just supposed to let our people fear the next one?" 

    She frowned at him. "You know that my powers control only the moon's terrain. I've gotten a few affinities with the earth since my marriage to you, but not enough to stop such things. Can you stop it, Endymion? The Golden Crystal is at your command; don't just turn to me for the answer." 

    Bowing his head, the man knew her words were true. "Why are you so upset?" 

    Turning, she looked out at the city again. "We've been ruling for so long, and yet it feels as if we've just begun. It's so tiresome I'm beginning to think it's never going to end." 

    "You don't want to be queen?" 

    She laughed bitterly. "It's just not what I was expecting. I guess a teenager's dreams overshadowed the view of what this would actually be like. I have power over all people on Earth, and yet I'm helpless to stop an earthquake." 

    Laying a hand on her shoulder, Endymion drew her back to lean against his chest. "Calm yourself, Serenity. Is it because of the day's anniversary?"

    Sighing, she nodded slowly. "Perhaps. I've… tried not to think of it. It's just still so fresh in my mind, and it hurts. I miss her…" A pause. "…them." 

    "Setsuna fought bravely, but in the end Chaos was able to bring her to death. Don't worry; she's happy now." 

    "I know."

    It was the anniversary of Setsuna's death, and Serenity was finally accepting of it. She hadn't wanted to believe Galaxia when she said that Pluto wasn't coming back, but it was truth. Perhaps someday, after she'd matured a bit more, Serenity would understand the rest of life's little intricacies. The wind blew softly, caressing her cheek. If she concentrated, she could almost hear Setsuna's soft voice in the breeze. Perhaps Pluto was still watching over them all; waiting for the day when they'd join her. 

*** 

    **Author's Notes**: I wanted to bring them back to life, really I did. That's actually what I thought of when I first planned to write an epilogue for this story. But, sadly, I just can't. It would be too fairy-tale like, and reality has come to bite me in the butt. x_x;; Everyone has to die sometime, even the Senshi. Pluto would have gladly sacrified her life for her teammates, just as she once sacrificed her life for her king in the manga. 


End file.
